Demashitaa¡ PPGZ: Lost Chapter
by Kuroda117
Summary: ¿Que paso despues? mi version del final y su continuacion, ademas de mas protagonizmo departe de los RRB, ¿amor entre parejas?, no lo se ahi me animan
1. Chapter 1: Capitulo 522 Final

**Gracias a cierta personita, y para sacarmelo de la cabeza, inicio otra linea historica mas sobre lo que paso despues, (Amarte o odiarte aun no me decido)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui vertidos no me pertenecen, solo la historia y algun que otro personaje secundario**

Demashitaa¡ PowerPuff Girls Z, Capitulo 52-2 (otro final alterno)

Hechos del capitulo anterior:

Him les quita los rayos negros a los villanos haciéndose mas fuerte y asi empezar a activar el volcán y destruirlo todo, pero las chicas después de aceptar su destino de dejar sus poderes para derrotar a Him trazan un plan al ver un iceberg cerca de la costa, así que para hacer que disminuya su poder y poder utilizar el electro (es que lo vi en ingles), logran con el poder de Rolling Bubbles (Balloon Catcher) atrapar el iceberg para que vuele por los aires para acercárselo a Him y lograr disminuir su poder, con un golpe de el mazo de Powered Buttercup (Megaton Dunk) logra destruir el iceberg y el Yo-yo de Hyper Blossom abre un espacio entre las ropas de Him, logrando hacer que se empieza a enfriar y así usar el electro para disminuir aun mas el poder, y utilizar el cañón de luces para disparar los rayos blancos Z, que en conjunto con las chicas (haciendo que pierdan sus poderes), obtener la suficiente fuerza para atrapar a Him y mandarlo al espacio

A mi me parecio que Him es un tarado por andar de calenturiento XD, ¿Cómo se pudo confiar en un momento asi? (se parece a la horda cuando anota y deja de seguir capturando, luego la robamos empatamos y ganamos, si juego wow) así que espero les guste esta versión, mas chida y mas protagonismo a los chicos, en serio era oro puro si hubieran aparecido mas veces en fin, disfruten (disculpen el spoiler)

Him se da vuelta y ve lo que planeaban las chicas, asi que con su poder lanza lava al iceberg derritiéndolo, las chicas ya no saben que hacer, ir por otro iceberg no serviría si Him ya estaba cuidándose mas, ¿es que ya estaba decidida la batalla?, ¿ya no había esperanza?

En el cuartel de los villanos, los RRB se despiertan y se dan cuenta de una cosa, ya no tienen poderes

Brick: ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?

Butch: ¡No puedo ser un debilucho!

Boomer: ¡Miren!

Ven lo que esta sucediendo en la televisión

Brick: ¡Ese maldito! ¡Nos engaño para aumentar sus poderes!

Butch: ¡Voy a romperle la cara!

Boomer: ¿Y como harás eso?, mira a todos estos, ni siquiera pudieron hacer algo, menos nosotros

Butch: ¡pero tenemos que hacer algo!, ¡si no nos vamos a rostizar!

Brick: ¡AGGGGGG!, SI HAY ALGUIEN QUE ESTE ESCUCHANDO, ¡QUIERO PODER PARA VENGARME DE ESE DESGRACIADO; NO ME IMPORTA CON QUE SEA!

Entonces, de sus cuerpos empiezan a brillar, pero no era un brillo oscuro sino uno blanco (en teoría son las contrapartes de las chicas asi que es posible esto)

Butch: Esto es…

Boomer: ¿Qué significa?

Brick: Que podemos vengarnos, je

Mientras las chicas siguen combatiendo una batalla perdida, en el laboratorio

Profesor: Ya no hay esperanza para nosotros

Ken: Esto no puede ser, el sacrificio de Poochi ¿fue en balde?

En sus maquinas aparecen unas extrañas lecturas

Ken: Mira esto, ¿qué será?

Profesor: Estas lecturas, parecen las mismas que una luz blanca, pero como es posible, ¿acaso había mas?

Mientras en el volcán, Him ya se cansa de jugar con las chicas

Him: Bueno, fue divertido mientras duro, pero ya es hora de que se termine esto, a ver si aguantan esto

Con un movimiento hace que el volcán lanza dos enormes bolas de fuego que se acercan a ellas, pero reaccionando a tiempo usan sus poderes para destruir uno

Hyper Blossom : ¡CARAMEL SHOT!

Rolling Bubbles: ¡BUBBLE CHAMPAGNE!

Powered Buttercup: ¡MEGATON DUNK!

Haciendo esto logran destruirlo pero no tienen tiempo para responder al siguiente

Hyper Blossom: ¡Cúbranse!

Rolling Bubbles: ¡AHHHHH!

Powered Buttercup: ¡Es el fin!

¿?: Piensan ser derrotadas por este tipo

Hyper Blossom: ¿Quién dijo eso?

Los chicos aparecen delante de ellas y se interponen entre la bola de fuego

Mega Brick: ¡MULTIPLE SPIN! (Atacando con varios trompos)

Angry Butch: ¡MEGA PUNCH! (Lanza su puño envuelto en energía)

Metal Boomer: ¡SHOOT WATER! (Con dos pistolas de agua)

Logran destruir la bola de fuego para el asombro de todos

Powered Buttercup: ¿Cómo lograron eso?

Angry Butch: ¿Te sorprende?

Rolling Bubbles: Ustedes no tenían esos poderes

Metal Boomer: Pues ahora si, acostúmbrense

Hyper Blossom: ¿Y que piensan hacer ahora?

Mega Brick: Terminar con el primero y después a ustedes

Los chicos iban vestidos con pantalones de mezclilla negras, una playera de colores rojo, azul y verde, sus tenis blancos y una chamarra con el logo R, además de tener un cinturón con la R grabada

Him: ¿Ustedes?, ¿Terminarme?, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, no me hagan reír, aunque me sorprende que tengan poderes, si yo se los quite a ustedes también junto a los otros

Mega Brick: Ríete todo lo que quieras afeminado

Him: ¿Ahora pelearan junto con ellas?, aun mas patético

Angry Butch: Cualquiera que venga a patearte el trasero es bienvenido

Him: Inténtenlo, ni con sus patéticos poderes de ellas pudieron hacerme algo

Metal Boomer: Ya lo veremos

Him: Bueno entonces detengan esto ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!

Him comienza acelerar la explosión del volcán provocando que se formen calderas en la ciudad, atrapando a varios ciudadanos que intentaban alejarse, y lo peor era que la lava iba subiendo, las bombas de roca fundida caía mas amenazadoramente y se dirigía hacia las zonas de salvamento, pero lo peor era que Him se abalanzaba hacia ellos

Powered Buttercup: ¿Y ahora que?

Rolling Bubbles: ¡Hay que ayudar a la gente!

Hyper Blossom y Mega Brick se quedaron mirando entre si

Hyper Blossom: ¿Tregua?

Mega Brick: Por ahora, ¡BUTCH, BOOMER!

Angry Butch-Metal Boomer:¡SI!

Mega Brick: ¡Las personas y los rocas ahora!

Metal Boomer: Me encargare de sacarlas de ahí

Angry Butch: Hora de hacer un poco de polvo

Hyper Blossom: ¡Apóyenlos chicas!

Rolling Bubbles: ¡De acuerdo!

Powered Buttercup: ¿AH?, ¿Por qué?

Angry Butch: ¡Mueve tu trasero de una ves!

Powered Buttercup: ¡Hare que te tragues esas palabras!

Him: ¡UY!, estoy en problemas, la parejita roja me va a enfrentar

Mega Brick: ¡Pues deberías!

Hyper Blossom: ¿Listo?, ¡VAMOS!

Mientras en las calderas que se formaron

Metal Boomer: ¡FREZZE SHOT!

Con un disparo de hielo forma puentes para que la gente atraviese segura

Rolling Bubbles: ¡CATCHER BUBBLES!

Encierra en burbujas a la gente para que vuelen del sitio a un mejor lugar

Powered Buttercup: ¡MEGATON SWING!

Angry Butch: ¡DOUBLE PUNCH!

Buttercup y Butch destrozan las bombas de roca fundida con una gran precisión, alternando sus golpes para destruirlas sin que se les escapara alguna, era casi como si estuvieran danzando juntos

Angry Butch: ¡Uno más para el rey!

Powered Buttercup: ¿Tan pocos llevas?, Hehehehe

Angry Butch: ¡Presumida!

Powered Buttercup: ¡Idiota!

Mientras Mega Brick y Hyper Blossom combatían a Him con sus mejores ataques

Mega Brick: ¡DEATH SPIN!

Hyper Blossom: ¡GUMMY SHOT!

Him: ¿Eso es todo?, Hahahahaha, apenas y siento cosquillas, tomen esto

La lava comienza a tornarse en un remolino que los envuelve a ambos

Hyper Blossom: ¡Oh no!

Mega Brick:¡Sujétate! (tomándola de la cintura) ¡SPIRAL SPIN!

Empieza a girar rápidamente atravesando el remolino sin ningún daño

Hyper Blossom: Estoy mareada

Mega Brick: Si esto sigue así, no podremos continuar más por mucho tiempo

Hyper Blossom: ¡Alguna idea?

Mega Brick: ¿El iceberg otra ves?

Hyper Blossom: Si no esta distraído será lo mismo

Mega brick: Entonces hay que distraerlo

Him: ¡SON MIOS, AHORA TENGAN ESTO!

Los iba a golpear con un puño de lava

Hyper Blossom: ¡Cuidado!

Rolling Bubbles: ¡BUBBLES SHIELD!

Metal Boomer: ¡FREZZE SHOT!

Al cubrirlos con la burbuja y congelarla con el disparo logro que el impacto sea menos fuerte

Powered Buttercup: ¡Mi turno!, ¡MEGATON SONIC!

Him: ¡AHHHHH¡

Angry Butch: ¡Para atrás rarito!, ¡SONIC PUNCH!

Him: ¡AYYYYYY!, ¡ME LA VAN A PAGAR!

Mega Brick: ¡AHORA MIENTRAS ESTA DISTRAIDO!

Hyper Bloosom: ¡Resistan!, vamos chicas

Salen volando hacia el mar de nuevo para una ves mas tratar de enfriar a Him

Him: ¡LOS VOY A DESTRUIR!

Mega Brick: ¡INTENTALO!

Angry Butch: ¡NO TIENES LO NECESARIO!

Metal Boomer: ¡PARA DETENERNOS!

Los tres se juntan para hacer su ataque combinado, pero este era diferente al de las chicas ya que concentraban su poder en sus puños

RRB Z: ¡SUPER MEGA ATAQUE DE LOS ROWDYRUFF BOYS, RAYO DESTRUCTOR!

El rayo despedido golpea el estomago de Him, haciendo que caiga de rodillas y los chicos comiencen a sentirse cansados

Mega Brick: un poco uffff mas

Las chicas aprovecharon la oportunidad para lograr que Him se congele con el hielo que metieron en su ropa (ya saben con el yo-yo abrieron por su cuello), logrando que him empiece a achicarse

Him: Mucho frio, mucho frio, tengo frio ayyyyy (se estrella al piso)

Hyper Blossom: ¡Ahora toma esto! (utilizando el electro)

Him: ¡Mis poderes!, ¡NO!

Profesor: ¡Ahora Ken!

Ken: ¡DISPARANDO EL CAÑON DE RAYOS BLANCOS Z!, ¡BLANCO LOCALIZADO! ¡FUEGO!

Al disparar el cañón, los rayos blancos reunidos por las chicas y la de Poochi se acercaban a ellas, para que al darles utilizar sus rayos y asi derrotar a Him

Hyper Blossom: Se acabo

Rolling Bubbles: Quería seguir siendo una PPGZ

Powered Buttercup: Mis poderes….

Pero no contaban que los chicos se acercaran y las agarraran de las muñecas

Hyper Blossom: ¡SUELTENOS!

Powered Buttercup: ¡MALDITOS!

Rolling Bubbles: ¿NO SABEN QUE SI NO HACEMOS ESTO? ¡HIM GANARA!

Las ponen de frente a ellos

Mega Brick: lo

Angry Butch: Sa

Metal Boomer: vemos

Hyper Blossom: ¡ENTONCES! ¿POR QUE….?

No pudieron decir nada mas, al ver que las estaban besando, robandose su primer beso de ellas y luego arrojarlas a un lado

Mega Brick: ¡Recuerden esto! (metiéndose el dedo a la nariz)

Angry Butch: ¡Nosotros fuimos los que! (metiéndose el dedo a la nariz)

Metal Boomer: ¡Les robamos su primer beso a ustedes!

RRB: ¡SOMOS LOS MEJORES VILLANOS DE LA HISTORIA!

El rayo los golpea haciendo que comiencen a desvanecerse ante sus ojos volviéndose a lo que eran antes, un popote, un cotonete y un calcetín, mientras que las luces que habían ganado se fusionan con ellas y se lanzan hacia Him

Him: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lo envuelven y lo elevan al cielo, al espacio para que nunca moleste a nadie mas, y el volcán se detiene de su erupción, logrando salvarse la ciudad

Mientras todos están felices por salvar su pellejo, las chicas se acercan a lo que eran los RRB

Hyper Blossom: Brick

Rolling Bubbles: Boomer

Powered Buttercup: Sigues apestando igual Butch

Y ya saben las chicas acaban a los villanos que se despertaron y comenzaban a pelear, vuelan siendo agradecidas por los ciudadanos y ahí termina, ¿o no?

En las afueras de la ciudad las tres heroínas se acercan a un hoyo que estaba en el suelo y echan las cosas adentro (el popote, el cotonete y el calcetín), preparándose a enterrarlas

Hyper Blossom: No tenían que hacerlo

Rolling Bubbles: Ustedes nos ayudaron a salvar la cuidad y derrotar a Him

Powered Buttercup: Idiotas…

Las tres lloran una lagrima por los verdaderos héroes de la ciudad, sin su ayuda no hubieran podido, pero las gotas al caer sobre las cosas empiezan a brillar y aparecen de nuevo los RRB

Brick: ¿QUE PASO?

Boomer: ¿ESTAMOS MUERTOS?

Butch: ¿O ES UN SUEÑO?

Las chicas como que se alegraron de verlos, pero su cara paso de felicidad a de miedo

Hyper Blossom: A su primera pregunta, volvieron (sacando su yo-yo)

Rolling Bubbles: A lo segundo no están muertos…..aun (sacando su soplador)

Powered Buttercup: Y a lo tercero no es un sueño (sacando su mazo) ¡ES SU PEOR PESADILLA!

Los chicos al verlas recuerdan lo ultimo que hicieron

RRB: ¡PIEDAD!

PPGZ: ¡ATREVIDOS!

Solo se escucho a lo lejos una explosión y se pudo ver claramente una nube en forma de hongo (¿una bomba atómica?)

Los chicos regresaban a la ciudad todo lastimados y con el cachete todo rojo

Hyper Blossom: ¡De ahora en adelante ya no harán maldades!

Brick: S-i

Rolling Bubbles: ¡Irán a la escuela con nosotras para vigilarlos!

Boomer: D-e-a-c-u-e-r-d-o

Powered Buttercup: ¡Y si piensan tratar de escapar o hacer maldades empiecen a rezar!

Butch: L-o…q-u-e-d-i-g-a-s

PPGZ: ¡Y sobre todo!

RRB: ¿Q-U-E?

PPGZ: ¡SI SE ATREVEN A VER A OTRAS CHICAS DENSEN POR MUERTOS!

RRB: ¿Y ESO A QUE VIENE?

The end


	2. Chapter 2: Secret in the mountain

**Me duele la cabeza, ya teniendo en puerta las demas historias, aparece otro, chssss... ni la fuerza me acompaña, en fin disfrutenlo y todo lo que haga aqui es dedicado (ya sabes de quien hablo)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui vertidos no me pertenecen**

Capitulos adicionales al final del 52, (versión final mía)

Capitulo 53: Secret in the mountain

Seis meses han pasado desde que Him se fue y ya no hay problema alguno en la ciudad (a excepción del casual ataque de Mojo, Fuzzy, las transformaciones de Seduza y la molesta de princesa, las maldades de la banda gangrena y los inútiles de la banda amiba) después de eso es tranquilo el resto de la semana, pero en esta fecha lo estará mas por ser vacaciones de verano

Momoko: ¡SI!, no mas escuela, no mas crimen, no mas problemas, solo descanso y relajación para nosotras en la playa

Miyako: Traje hermosos bikinis para que nos la probemos y nos veamos muy lindas y sexis ^^

Kaoru: Ni loca me pondré eso, así que no

Miyako: No seas aguafiestas

Momoko: Vamos no peleen, hay que relajarnos y conocer chicos lindos y apuestos, conoceré a mi persona especial con el cual nos casaremos y tendremos muchos hijos y bla, bla ,bla

Kaoru: Creo que la perdimos, fue un milagro que nos dejaran ir solas

Miyako: Si, gracias al alcalde que nos dejara quedarnos en su casa de la playa, y la Miss Bellum dijo que nos vera haya en cuanto lleguemos

Kaoru: Además no ocurrirá nada gracias a la idea que tuvimos ^^

Mientras en la cárcel

Mojo Jojo: ¡QUIERO UN ABOGADO!

Fuzzy: ¡NO HICE NADA ESTA VES!

Banda Gangrena: ¡SOMOS INOCENTES!

Banda Amiba: ¡POR FIN SOMOS CRIMINALES RESPETADOS!

Miyako: Me siento mal por meterlos así a la fuerza

Kaoru: O era eso o matarlos, no quiero que me molesten mientras descanso

Momoko: Con Sakurako Kintoki alejada de los cosméticos y a Himeko Shirogane de vacaciones con su hermana en Inglaterra, no tenemos más preocupaciones

Altavoz: (Tururu) El tren con dirección a la playa Utzumi esta apunto de salir, favor de abordar los pasaremos con dirección a Utzumi (Tururu)

Momoko: Ya es hora

Kuriko: Que te diviertas hermana

Ken: Nos veremos cuando regresen, el profesor también les envía saludos

Miyako: Gracias, nos veremos

Kaoru: Muévanse con el equipaje perdedores

Brick: Esto no es justo

Butch: ¡No somos sus esclavos!

Boomer: ¡Estoy cansado!, ¿para que tantas cosas?

Momoko: No son tantas

(Si llevar 10 valijas por cada una no es mucho, entonces no se nada)

Brick: Listo, la ultima

Butch: Diviértanse perdedoras

Boomer: Arribederchi

Miyako: ¿No les dijiste?

Kaoru: Para que intentaran escaparse o algo así, claro que no

Momoko: Eso es verdad, nos hubiéramos tardado mas

Brick: ¿Qué quieren decir?

Butch: ¿No pensaran llevarnos verdad?, ¡SON NUESTRAS VACACIONES TAMBIEN, VACACIONES SIN USTEDES!

Boomer: Tan solo íbamos a hacer … ¿cosas buenas?

Momoko: Ni hablar, no se han ganado nuestra confianza aun para eso, o les recuerdo el incidente del tubo de agua de la escuela

Miayko: O los bichos en el baño de chicas

Kaoru: O el problema del peluquín del maestro de música, además deberían estar agradecidos que los llevemos con nosotras, sus amas

Brick: Pero ¿no tenemos pasajes?, que pena, será en otra ocasión

Momoko: (sacando unos boletos), no te preocupes

Brick: Bien, eso es….¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!

Butch: ¡ME QUIEREN SECUESTRAR!

Boomer: No suena tan mal… (unas miradas asesinas lo acechan)…gulp…..digo…..¡SI TIENE TELE AHÍ ME VEN!

Momoko: ¡REGRESEN MALCRIADOS!

Se armó una gran trifulca por agarrar a sus contrapartes las chicas, a lo que los que observaban comentaban

Abuela: Desearía ser joven de nuevo para ser como esa parejita de ahí

Momoko: ¡DEJA DE AGARRARTE DE LA PUERTA, CON LOS DIENTES!

Brick: JHAMHAHS (lávense bien los dientes)

Señora: No te recuerda la primera ves que fuimos solos a la playa cariño

Señor: Si, casi igual

Butch: ¡SUELTAME EL PANTALON, ME VAS A DESNUDAR PERVERTIDA!

Kaoru: ¡NO TE RESISTAS O TE ROMPO LOS HUESOS!

Niña: Mami, mami, que les pasa a esos dos rubios

Mama: Solo son tímidos cariño

Miyako: Hmmmm, ¿q-q-qui-quieres s-s-sub-subir?

Boomer: No, no es que no quiera, digo, no quiero molestarte, digo, la raíz cuadrada de 4 es, digo ya no sé que digo

Después de una batalla campal, en el cuarto de los chicos

Butch: ¿Y ahora que haremos?

Boomer: ¿No podemos solo disfrutar el viaje y ya?

Brick: No desesperen, tengo una idea, sabia que no confiarían en nosotros, así que cuando quedemos fuera de su vista escaparemos del tren y por fin seremos libres

Boomer: ¿Pero? ni conocemos el lugar, ¿no nos vamos a perder?

Butch: Mejor eso a seguir junto a ellas

Brick: Decidido, solo falta esperar el momento oportuno

Ya en marcha el tren las chicas revisan a sus prisioneros de guerra

Momoko: Me sorprenden los tres, creímos que harían mas salvajadas o algo así

Miyako: Ves, te dije que ya estarían en paz

Kaoru: Si como no, ¿Qué traman?

Butch: ¿Porqué siempre esperan lo peor de nosotros?

Boomer: Que falta de desconfianza la suya

Brick: Supongo que nos van a encerrar ¿cierto?

Momoko: Exacto

Miyako: Volveremos por ustedes a la hora de la comida para que coman con nosotras

Kaoru: Hasta luego perdedores

Al cerrar la puerta con seguro y candado

Brick: Si adiós…..para siempre

Butch: Boomer, ahora la ventana

Boomer: Bien

Los chicos abrieron la ventana y salieron por ahí con cuidado mientras el tren y sus pasajeros no estaban enterados de su fuga

Boomer: ¿Y ahora?

Butch: ¡A saltar!

Brick: ¡En la siguiente vuelta donde no haya arboles!

El tren a pesar de ir a mucha velocidad, debía reducir su avance en las curvas para pasar sin ningún problema, a lo cual había un montecito despejado

Butch: 1

Boomer: 2

Brick: ¡AHORA!

Los tres saltan del tren empezando a rodar y sufriendo mínimos daños (un golpe en la cabeza, raspones y una mal caída no es nada)

Butch: ¡SOMOS LIBRES! ¡YEYYYYYY!

Boomer: ¡OLVIDABA LO QUE OLIA LA LIBERTAD!

Brick: ¡NO MAS ESCUELA, NO MAS MANDADOS, NO MAS PPGZ!

El tren iba alejándose y los chicos solo empezaron a despedirse antes de irse del lugar

Brick: ¡Nos vemos!

Butch: ¡No las extrañaremos!

Boomer: ¡Les enviaremos una postal!

Brick: Andando, si no nos verán

Bommer-Butch: ¡SI!

Emprendieron la marcha metiéndose en el bosque, aunque si no conoces el lugar ¿no te vas a perder?

5 horas después

Boomer: Tengo hambre

Butch: No pudimos robar algo de comida

Brick: Hmmmmm, veo que podemos comer algo de ahí

Butch: ¿Dónde?, ¿una hamburguesa?, ¿un refresco?, ¿una pizza?

Brick: No eso lo que esta al pie del árbol

Los tres voltearon a ver al árbol y vieron hongos

Butch: ¿Hongos?, ¿ESPERAS QUE COMA ESO?

Boomer: Supongo que es mejor que nada

Brick: Ni modo, solo así podremos aguantar mas

Empezaron a comer los hongos, sin siquiera saber si eran venenosos, para su fortuna, no lo eran

Butch: T.T No me gustó

Brick: T.T No seas niña

Boomer: O.O huelo colores

Eso creo

3 horas mas tarde

La noche empieza a llegar y un helado aire comienza a rodearlos

Brick: Hay que hacer una fogata antes que nos congelemos

Butch: Boomer, trae leña y yo pondré las rocas

Boomer: Bien

1 hora después (tengo frio)

A pesar de hacer la fogata el frio era demasiado y tuvieron que abrasarse para darse calor

Brick: T-t-t-e-e-e-n-n-n-g-g-g-o-o-o-f-f-f-r-r-r-i-i-i-o-o-o-o

Butch: N-n-n -o-o-o-s-s-s-i-i-i-e-e-e-n-n-n-t-t-t-o-o-o-e-e-e-l-l-l-t-t-t-r-r-r-a-a-a-s-s-s-e-e-e-r-r-r-o-o-o

Boomer: A-a-a-b-b-b-r-r-r-a-a-a-z-z-z-a-a-a-m-m-m-e-e-e

Brick: H-h-h-a-a-a-y-y-y-q-q-q-u-u-u-e-e-e-t-t-t-r-r-r-a-a-a-t-t-t-a-a-a-r-r-r-d-d-d-e-e-e-d-d-d-o-o-o-r-r-r-m-m-m-i-i-i-r-r-r

Butch: C-c-c-u-u-u-i-i-i-d-d-d-a-a-a-B-B-B-o-o-o-m-m-m-e-e-e-r-r-r

Boomer: ¿P-p-p-o-o-o-r-r-r-q-q-q-u-u-u-e-e-e-y-y-y-o-o-o?

Brick: N-n-n-o-o-o-d-d-d-i-i-i-s-s-s-c-c-c-u-u-u-t-t-t-a-a-a-s-s-s

Brick y Butch empezaron a dormir pero Boomer a pesar de tener que cuidar se quedo dormido, las tima que nunca aprendieron a hacer cosas bien como fogatas

30 minutos después

Brick: Que bien ya no tengo frio

Butch: Que rico

Boomer: ¿Por qué esta haciendo mas calor?

1-2-3-4-5

Brick: ¡ME QUEMO!

Butch: ¡MI CABELLO, MI CABELLO!

Boomer: ¡AUXILIO BOMBEROS, GUARDABOSQUES, QUIEN SEA!

Al no colocar bien la fogata este se había empezado a expandir y como la madera de los arboles estaba seca, pues

Butch: ¿QUE HACEMOS?

Boomer: ¡HAY QUE HUIR!

Brick: ¡CORRAN POR SUS PELLEJOS!

Los chicos se alejaban del lugar dejando a su suerte el bosque, que mas les daba

Brick: ¡ALTO!

Butch: ¿Y ahora que?

Boomer: ¿Por qué paramos?

Brick: Si dejamos esto las chicas no tardaran en encontrarnos, hay que apagarlo mientras se puede

Butch: ¿ESTAS LOCO?, ¿COMO QUIERES APAGARLO?

Brick: ¡Improvisa, vamos!

Los chicos regresan y empiezan a intentar apagarlo, echando tierra, golpear las llamas con sus chaquetas e inclusive, ya saben

Boomer: ¿QUE HACES?

Butch: Dijeron que improvisara

Brick: Esto esta mal, si tuviéramos nuestros poderes, esto no pasaría (DEMONIOS)

De repente, la luz que los había cubierto aquella vez que los ayudo a detener a Him hace 6 meses, se había vuelto a presentar en ellos

Butch: ¿Y ahora?

Boomer: Tenemos nuestros poderes de nuevo

Brick: ¿Por qué?...no importa chicos a detener esto

RRB: Transformación (activando sus cinturones)

Sus ropas cambiaron a unos pantalones de mezclilla negras, una playera de colores rojo, azul y verde, sus tenis blancos y una chamarra con el logo R, además de tener un cinturón con la R grabada

RRB: Mega Brick- Angry Butch-Metal Boomer

Mega Brick:¡SPEED SPIN! (lanza su trompo con mucha velocidad sofocando las llamas)

Angry Butch: ¡BREAK PUNCH! (rompe los arboles en llamas para después destruirlos y asi frenar el fuego)

Metal Boomer: ¡WATER SHOOT! (con sus pistolas termina con las llamas que quedan rápidamente)

Mega Brick: ¡LO HICIMOS!

Angry Butch: ¡DEJAMOS DE SER DEBILUCHOS!

Metal Boomer: ¡ES UN MILAGRO!

A lo lejos se escuchaba las hélices de un helicóptero, lo mas seguro eran los guardabosques

Mega Brick: ¡Larguémonos, si no nos atrapan!

Angry Butch: ¡Cierto vámonos!

Metal Boomer: ¡No me dejen atrás!

Los tres se alejaron rápidamente del lugar volando, al ya estar lejos del lugar y ver luces de un pueblo sucede algo que no contaban

-Pop-

RRB: ¡PERDIMOS LOS PODERES!, ¡AAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Pobres cayeron de muy alto, mientras tanto cerca del lugar donde empezó el incendio

Hyper Blossom: ¡VOY A MATARLOS!

Powered Buttercup: ¡NO SI LOS ATRAPO PRIMERO, LOS VOY A MANDAR AL INFIERNO!

Rolling Bubbles: Fueron muy groseros al huir del tren y arruinarnos el primer día

Las tres notaron que había mucha gente en el bosque

Hyper Blossom: Vayamos a ver, de seguro requerirán apoyo

Guardabosques: ¡Chequen que no comience otro incendio!

Rolling Bubbles: Hola, ¿requieren ayuda?

Guardabosques: Oigan las conozco, son las PPGZ ¿verdad?

Powered Buttercup: ¡Así es!

Guardabosques: ¡Que bien!, pero la situación ya esta controlada aquí, así que gracias de todas formas

Hyper Blossom: ¿Cómo comenzó el incendio?

Guardabosques: Al parecer alguien que acampo aquí no puso demasiada atención al hacer su fogata y suponemos que así comenzó

Rolling Bubbles: Que bueno que llegaron y detuvieron esto antes de que pasara algo mas grave

Guardabosques: Eso es lo mas raro, no fuimos nosotros, si notan el fuego parecía que no se podía detener tan fácil, pero alguien o algo lo detuvo, inclusive derribaron los arboles para que no se expandiera mas

Powered Buttercup: ¿Nadie vio nada?

Guardabosques: Llego primero el helicóptero y nos dijo el piloto que noto que tres sujetos que se fueron volando hacia allá habían apagado el incendio

Hyper Blossom: Bueno gracias por la información, adiós

Las tres emprendieron el vuelo hacia donde les indicaron que se habían ido los tres sujetos

Hyper Blossom: ¿No creerán que eran?

Powered Buttercup: ¡No! Tiene que ser mentira

Rolling Bubbles: ¿Y si es verdad?

PPGZ: ¡VA A HACER DIFICIL ATRAPARLOS!

Mientras en un camino de tierra hacia el pueblo mas cercano

Brick: Me….duele…..todo

Butch: Mi….bello…..rostro

Boomer: Mi mano…..cai sobre mi…..mano

Para suerte o desgracia los chicos cayeron en un árbol evitando su muerte e iban caminado lastimados los pobres, pero de repente

Hyper Blossom: ¡AHÍ ESTAN! Ahora si están en serios….¿que te paso?

Brick: nos hallaron (cayendo al suelo de espaldas)

Powered Buttercup: ¡VAS A DESEAR NO HABER NACIDO!... ¿Por qué tienen la ropa toda rota?

Butch: Creí que no nos podía ir mas mal (cayéndose de cara al suelo)

Rolling Bubbles: ¿POR QUE HICIERON ESO?... ¿eso es sangre?

Boomer: No me arrepiento de volverla a ver (cayendo sobre sus hermanos)

Hyper Blossom: ¡BRICK, DESPIERTA NO ME ASUSTES!

Powered Buttercup: ¡BUTCH, NO SEAS DEBILUCHO, ABRE LOS OJOS!

Rolling Bubbles: ¡NO TE MUERAS BOOMER, NO ME DEJES!

¿Quién entiende a las chicas ¬¬¡?


	3. Chapter 3: Sun, Girls, Beach, Red

**Otra mas, me senti inspirado disfruten**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes aqui vertidos**

Capitulo 54: Sun, Girls, Beach, Red

Después del incidente en el bosque (y una buena recuperación en el hospital) las chicas comienzan sus vacaciones como dios manda

Momoko: ¡Que hermosa mañana tenemos hoy!

Miyako: Si la playa es un divertido lugar para estar

Kaoru: Aire fresco, y una buena pelota de playa es todo lo que requiero

Las chicas estaban vestidas con unos hermosos y sexis conjuntos de traje de baño, Momoko llevaba un conjunto de brasier y braguita blanco con estampados rosas, Miyako iba con el pelo suelto, y un conjunto de una playera azul cielo y braguita del mismo color, Kaoru por su parte llevaba un conjunto de tank top verde, además de un short corto negro ambas traían mocasines blancos.

Mientras las chicas disfrutaban de la playa, los RRB estaban sentados bajo una sombrilla pensando en lo que les había ocurrido

Brick vestía un pantalón corto rojo, además de su gorra roja y su bandita en la mejilla, Butch utiliza un pantalón corto verde y una playera de "Bad Boy", mientras Boomer traía igual un pantalón corto azul además de una playera olgada

Butch: ¿Alguna idea de lo que ocurrió?

Boomer: ¿Un milagro?

Brick: …..

Butch: Tal ves, se activa con algo

Boomer: ¿Una palabra secreta?

Brick: Piensen, la situación en la que nos encontrábamos ¿tendrá que ver?

Butch: ¿Se activa si estamos en peligro?

Brick: No

Boomer: Aparecen cuando se requiere

Brick: Tal ves

Butch: ¿No querrás decir?

Brick: Si, solo se activa cuando hay que salvar a algo o alguien

Boomer: Eso ¿nos vuelve buenos?

Butch: ¡De ninguna manera!, eso arruinaría mi imagen

Brick: Tienes razón ¿de que sirve que tengamos poderes si tenemos que ser buenos?

Boomer: ¿Qué hacemos entonces?

Brick: No usarlos, mientras descubramos una manera de poder utilizarlos sin este factor, no habrá que utilizarlos, ni siquiera ellas tienen que enterarse

Boomer: Por suerte creyeron que solo huíamos del incendio

Butch: Aunque nos culparon de eso

Los chicos firmemente en su decisión aceptan no utilizar esto para fines buenos, lo cual por lo mientras seguirán siendo alfeñiques en esa cuestión

Brick: ¡Bueno nos vemos al rato, iré a pasear por ahí!

Butch: Estaré con Kaoru, reto a los mas grandes y los quiero hacer polvo

Boomer: ¡Yo estoy bien aquí, me dormiré un rato!

Brick: Intenten no meterse en problemas

Al dejar a sus hermanos en la playa, Brick decidió encontrar una manera de conseguir bloquear y activar cuando quisiera los poderes

Brick: Tal ves si….no eso no servirá…..¿aumentando mi fuerza?...puede funcionar

Mientras en la playa

Momoko: ¡Vamos Kaoru, pueden vencerlos!

Miyako: ¡Adelante Kaoru, Butch!

Como ellos son los mas fuertes y atléticos, podían derrotar a los mas grandes sin ninguna dificultad solo ellos dos

Kaoru: ¡Ahí va! (lanzando la pelota arriba de la red!

Butch: ¡Tráguense mi polvo ineptos! (golpea con fuerza la pelota la cual no pudieron parar)

Playero 1: ¡No puedo creerlo, siendo aplastado por unos mocosos!

Playero 2: ¡Concéntrate hombre!

Momoko: Son muy apuestos (Con corazones en los ojos)

Miyako: Calmada Momoko, ¿Por qué no vas a tomar algo frio?

Momoko: Esta bien, ya vuelvo

Momoko iba imaginándose si alguno de ellos seria su hombre ideal y la sacaran de su mala fortuna en el amor

Momoko: Aquí esta, que sed tenia

-Chssss-glu-glu-glu

Momoko: ¡Que rico!, hmmmmm…..oye Boomer, ¿Bommer?...¡BOOMER!

Bommer: ¡AYYYYY!, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Quién murió?

Momoko: Tranquilo, disculpa por despertarte, ¿sabes donde esta Brick?

Boomer: Dijo que iba a pasear por ahí, que luego volvería

Momoko: ¿Quién se cree para decidir eso?, debe pedir permiso antes de irse, ya vera cuando lo encuentre, arruinarme el día buscándolo…

Boomer: ¿Qué le pico?, ni que pudiera irse sin nosotros, bueno a soñar zzzzzzzzzz

Mientras en la plaza

Brick: ¿Dónde podre entrenar sin que me descubran?, si lo consiguen descubrir estaremos muertos

¿?: Oye tu, niño

Brick: ¿Eh?

Pandillero: Este lugar nos pertenece, así que lárgate o paga tu estadía

Brick: ¿Este lugar?

Pandillero: Si que no ves nuestra marca, somos los Ebi (camarón) y este es nuestro territorio, cualquiera que se quiera quedar aquí deberá de pagar…..

Brick: A un lado

Pandillero 2: ¿Oye?, no sabes que es de mala educación dejar hablando solo a al uggggg

Brick le dio rápidamente con su puño en el estomago, no tendrán poderes pero saben defenderse

Pandillero 3: ¡Has de querer morir verdad!

Pandillero: ¡Démosle una lección!

Brick: Adelante, si quieren quedar en ridículo aquí los espero (con una pequeña sonrisa) mi entrenamiento comienza

Mas al rato

Momoko: ¿Dónde se habrá metido?, ¿le habrá pasado algo?, (que estoy diciendo, es Brick, es mas peligroso que otra cosa en el mundo además…..se veía bien con su traje de baño….¡NO PUEDO PENSAR ASI!)

El sonido de las sirenas sacan de sus pensamientos a la chica rosadita que se acerca al lugar

Momoko:¿Qué paso?

Vendedor: Al parecer esta banda de rufianes se encontró con algo que no pudieron mascar jejeje

Señora: Siempre molestaban aquí a la gente, hasta que alguien les da una lección a esos vagos

Momoko: Hmmmm, ¿Por qué me suena conocido el resultado de esto?

Patrullero: Subanse de una ves

Pandillero 3: ¡Somos inocentes!

Pandillero 2: ¿Por qué solo nosotros? , el pelirrojo también tuvo la culpa

Pandillero: Mhe lha vha ha phaghar (le rompió la boca)

Patrullero: ¡Que se suban les digo!

Momoko: ¿Alguien sabe para donde se fue el que dicen que les hizo esto?

Vendedor: ¿Depende?, ¿Qué eres de el?

Momoko: Una amiga

Vendedor: Bueno cuando acabo y se aproximara la policía, corrió por ese lado hacia el parque, como estamos agradecidos con el no dijimos nada

Momoko: Gracias, (nunca pensé que hubiera personas que estuvieran agradecidas de el)

Al llegar al parque comienza a buscar por todos lados, pero ni un rastro del chico, se iba a regresar con los demás, pero al ver una gota de sangre en el suelo, la hizo suponer que estaba lastimado, y como había un rastro comenzó a seguirlo, llego a una colina con un gran árbol y debajo de este estaba sentado el chico muy pensante y sin su gorra

Brick: (Eran débiles, no me sirvió de nada combatirlos, solo fue una perdida de tiempo)

Momoko: Brick…

Brick no le prestaba atención a ella, estaba sumido en su problema y no la escuchaba, Momoko se molesto por eso, asi que para despertarlo se le ocurrió quitarle su gorra

-Point-

Brick: ¿Eh?...¡MI GORRA! ¿DONDE ESTA?...¡OYE DEVUELVEMELA!

Momoko: ¡NO!, te fuiste sin avisar y además causaste problemas a la gente (aunque en realidad la ayudo)

Brick: ¿Y a mi que?, devuélvemelo, le vas a pegar los gérmenes

Momoko: Nop, me veo bien con ella no te parece, aunque espero no tenga piojos

Brick: …. Esta bien quédatela

Momoko: ¿Qué?

Brick: Por hoy no la requiero, tengo que pensar un poco mas, además ¿qué haces aquí?

Momoko: ¡Ya te dije, no puedes irte sin nuestro permiso!

Brick: Esta bien entendí, ahora me quieres dejar solo

Momoko: Claro que no, hay que irnos, me perdí el día buscándote asi que vendrás conmigo

Brick: ¡Esta bien!, si así te callas, vamos

Momoko: Espera

Brick: ¿Y ahora que?

Momoko: Tienes algo de sangre aquí en la boca, deja lo limpio

Brick: Ni me di cuenta, supongo que eran algo fuertes

Momoko: ¿Qué vas a pelear con medio mundo o podremos pasar las vacaciones sin mas incidentes?

Brick: Solo tu te preocupas por eso, ¿Por qué no nos dejan en paz?, además no somos una amenaza

Momoko: Me preocupas…..

Brick:…esta bien, vámonos

Ambos se van caminando hacia la casa de veraneo, donde se estaba preparando la comida

Bellum: ¿Dónde estaban chicos?, Kaoru y Butch fueron a buscarlos

Momoko: Perdón por eso, es que

Brick: Solo fue por mi, estaba intentando escaparme de nuevo y ella solo fue por mi, ya tengo hambre, ¿qué hay de comer?

Brick se fue demostrando ser el mismo de siempre (aunque sin gorra), y empezó a molestar a Boomer que estaba viendo la tele

Bellum: Es mentira ¿verdad?

Momoko: ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Bellum: Nunca lo he visto sin esa gorra, la cual atesora mucho, y la traes tu

Momoko: (sonrojada) Así, sobre eso, solo me lo dio y me la puse

Kaoru: ¿Dónde estaban?, me estoy muriendo de hambre

Butch: Si, ir con ella es muy fatal

Kaoru: ¿QUE DIJISTE?

Butch: ¡YA ME OISTE!

Butch y Kaoru se quedaron echándose miradas asesinas mientras Momoko y Bellum reían al verlos

Miyako: Hora de comer

Todos fueron a la mesa a comer la comida que preparo Miyako, pero Momoko se retraso un poco

Momoko: (Sosteniendo la gorra), ¿Por qué sigo teniéndola puesta?, ¿no debería entregársela?, supongo que si han cambiado un poco

Kaoru: ¡APURATE MOMOKO!

Brick: ¡ME VOY A COMER TU PARTE, PARA QUE ADELGACES GORDA!

Momoko: Retiro lo dicho, ¿COMO ME LLAMASTE?


	4. Chapter 4: The competition

**Perdon la tardanza, pero el horaio que tengo me impide subir mas seguido, (por eso compre un nuevo cuaderno para escribir ahi las historias y luego pasarlas a World, es tardado pero solo asi puedo), tratare de no tardarme para darle seguimiento a este, terminar Redemption, comenzar Demashitaa¡ PPGZ daw of D-Z, y continuar el crossover que inicie (este ultimo ira lento ya que no llevo prisa con ese), asi que sin mas aqui se los dejo**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes aqui vertidos**

Capitulo 54: The competition

El tercer dia de las vacaciones de las chicas se perfilaba a hacer la mejor que los demás, ya que Kaoru se enfrentaría a Butch, el perdedor cedería sus postres por el resto de las vacaciones (esto se debio a una pelea que tuvieron la noche anterior)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-¡No puedes derrotarme!**, afirmaba el chico de ojos verdes azabache

**-¡Claro que puedo!, ¿quieres comprobarlo?**, respondía una chica de ojos verdes esmeralda

**-Bien, mañana tendremos una competencia, el que pierda cede sus postres, esta claro**, ponía las condiciones Butch

-**Prepárate a perder cretino**, aceptaba Kaoru

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-Ya me veo saboreando esos postres y la victoria**, decía la chica mas fuerte del grupo de las PPGZ

**-Pero recuerda que te estas enfrentando a Butch, no te será tan sencillo derrotarlo**, le comentaba su amiga la rubia

**-Ya lo se, pero el nunca se comparara a mi**, afirmaba Kaoru (¿se le habrá olvidado que es su contraparte?)

**-Deberías de dejar de pelear con el todo el tiempo, ya parecen una pareja casada**, reclamaba la chica de cabellos naranjas y gorra roja

**-Por lo menos a mi no me esta dando sus cosas personales**, señalando la gorra que trae puesta

**-No-no-no es lo que crees, solo la tengo para que no vuelva a irse así como así**, decía apenada Momoko (aunque este se la había entregado voluntariamente)

**-Si claro, ¿Cómo no?**, se empezó a burla de ella mientras avanzaban a la plaza

**-Esto es estúpido Butch, deberíamos buscar una forma de hacer estos poderes permanentes y usarlos para el mal y tu gastas ese tiempo compitiendo con la maniática**, reclamaba el pelirrojo a su hermano

**-Tranquilo, será rápido, además esta en juego el honor de los RRB**, decía con toda la tranquilidad del mundo Butch

**-¿Creí que era solo el postre?**, preguntaba el rubio de ojos azules

**-Eso es aparte, después de esto podrás ocuparme para tu "entrenamiento"**, respondía con sarcasmo Butch a Brick

Era ya medio día cuando ambos grupos llegaron al lugar del encuentro

**-Creí que no vendrías, veo que eres muy valiente o muy estúpida para enfrentarme**, fanfarroneaba Butch

**-Y yo creí que venias a pedir de rodillas que te perdone y me declararas ganadora**, respondía a la agresión Kaoru

**-Supongo que te fue igual que a mi**, le decía en voz baja Momoko a Brick

**-Son demasiados tercos ambos**, respondía Brick

**-Dejemos que tengan su competencia para que vuelvan a ser como eran antes**, decía Miyako

**-Si, ¿qué podría salir mal?**, respondía Boomer mirándolos a los tres

**-Todo**, decían con preocupación los rojos y azules

**-¿Van a cuchichear ahí o van a presenciar la derrota de este?**, reclamaba Kaoru

**-Si….oye un segundo**, respondía con retraso Butch

**-De acuerdo, si se van a matar que sea ahora, ¿con que van a realizar este?**, les pregunta Brick

**-Sera con una tradicional carrera, desde donde empieza la calle hasta el final, quien llegue primero gana**, explicaba el recorrido y el final Butch

**-Hasta que usas la cabeza, será divertido**, respondía con satisfacción Kaoru

**-¡Yo, yo!, quiero dar la salida**, decía emocionada Miyako

**-Ya estaré al final para decidir quien gano**, decía apoyando a los verdes

**-Y yo estaré en la casa tomando una siesta, ahí me cuentan como les fue**, les decía con sarcasmo Brick retirándose

**-¡Eso si que no!**, le decía deteniendo su marcha,-**no me dejaras aquí con estos, te quedaras conmigo**, le exigía Momoko

**-(Esto es una perdida de tiempo)**, pensaba Brick

**-¡Listos!**, Gritaba Miyako preparando la salida

**-Te veré en la meta verdecita**, le decía confiado Butch a Kaoru

**-Si, después de que ya este ahí cretino**, respondía desafiante Kaoru

**-¡Fuera!**, grito Miyako para anunciar con su mano el inicio de la carrera

Butch y Kaoru salieron al mismo tiempo, corrieron con todas sus fuerzas y su velocidad no disminuía a pesar de tener obstáculos en su camino, como la gente que pasaba en ese momento o los coches que cruzaban (los saltaban por arriba o los cofres para no tener que rodearlos)

**-Me pregunto, ¿quién se matara primero?** **¿la maniática o el tarado?**, decía con sarcasmo Brick

**-Con suerte serán ambos**, respondía Momoko

**-¡VAMOS KAORU, ANIMO!**, gritaba Miyako apoyando a su amiga

Después de sortear los obstáculos, el resto del camino estaba libre y aumentaron la velocidad para cruzar la meta donde Boomer ondea su playera en señal de que había acabado

**-Ah….ah….ah….¿quien gano?**, preguntaba Kaoru

**-Ufffff…no te gastes mi aire, ¿y bien?, **preguntaba Butch

Después de pensarlo detenidamente les contesto

**-Hmmmm, fue un empate**, decía Boomer con una sonrisa

**-¿COMO VA A HACER UN EMPATE?**, Zarandea del cuello Butch a Boomer mientras le reclama

**-¡ESTOY SEGURA QUE LLEGUE ANTES QUE EL!**, ayudando a zarandear a Boomer junto con Butch

**-¡Tengan….ugh…piedad!**, pedía Boomer a los morenos

**-¡No le hagan daño!**, ordenaba Miyako mientras les arrebataba a un Boomer ya desmayado

**-Bueno que mal que quedaron empates, ¿podemos ya terminar esto?**, les decía Brick

**-¡CLARO QUE NO, ESTO NO HA TERMINADO AUN!**, reclamaron al mismo tiempo Butch y Kaoru

En el parque

**-¿Una prueba de fuerza?**, preguntaba con asombre Miyako

**-Así es, con esta cuerda tiraremos de ambos extremos, perderá el que ceda y caiga en el lodo**, dando las instrucciones Kaoru

**-Aun te puedes retirar ¿sabes?**, le decía Butch mientras tomaba un extremo de la cuerda

**-Hmp, ni quien se fuera a retirar solo porque lo pides**, respondía con enojo Kaoru

**-¡Listos, comeincen!**, indicaba Boomer para dar el inicio

Ambos comenzaron a tirar de la cuerda con toda su fuerza, la cuerda iba de izquierda a derecha y viceversa, parecía que iba a tardar

**-Oye, ¿Cuándo apareció toda esta gente?**, preguntaba Brick

**-Tal ves desde que vieron a esos dos correr**, decía Momoko mientras veian a un grupo de personas estar alrededor del evento

**-¡Demuéstrale que puedes muchacho!**, gritaba un vendedor

**-¡No te dejes ganar, demuestra que las mujeres somos mejores!**, alentaba a Kaoru una señora

**-Están locos**, decía el pelirrojo comiéndose un helado

**-Así es la gente**, respondía Momoko comiéndose una paleta

**-¡Vamos, ustedes pueden!**, animaba a ambos Miyako

El ultimo tirón que dieron provoco algo que nadie esperaba, la cuerda se empezó a romper haciendo que al aumentar la fuerza se partiera en dos dejando a los contendientes tirados en el suelo

**-¡No otra ves!**, decía con decepción Butch

**-¡EMPATE!, ¿Cómo es eso posible?**, se preguntaba Kaoru

**-Y…..(lamiendo su helado)…..¿acabaron?**, preguntaba Brick

**-¡AUN NO!**, exclamaban furiosos los verdes

**-Que necios son..Aum….**, decía Momoko comiéndose su paleta

En la playa

**-¿Mas gente?**, decía sin sorprenderse Brick

**-Se han vuelto populares**, respondió Momoko

**-¿Y esos que hacen?**, preguntaba Brick señalando a los rubios

**-¡Hagan sus apuestas, aquí pueden hacerlo, solo son 2000 para poder entrar!**, gritaba Miyako

**-¡Vamos anímense, podrán ser muy ricos por esto!**, apoyando a Miyako el rubio

**-(Mafiosos)**, pensaron Brick y Momoko

**-¡Muy bien, hora de comprobar que soy mejor que tu!**, señalaba Butch a Kaoru

**-Ni en tus sueños te crees eso**, respondia Kaoru

**-Bueno es simple aquí, tendrán que llegar a la boya nadando, luego regresar hasta aquí, ¿entendieron a lo que se va hacer?**, les preguntaba Brick a lo que asintieron Butch y Kaoru

**-¡En posición! ¡Preparados! ¡Ahora!, **decía dando la salida Momoko

La gente comenzó a animarlos y darles apoyo a ambos competidores, comenzaron a nadar con dificultad por las olas que había, no era sencillo pero ninguno quería ceder

**-¿Llamaste a la ambulancia por si acaso?**, preguntaba Brick a Momoko

**-Si, ¿y tu llamaste a la policía?**, respondía Momoko señalando a los uniformados en el puesto de apuestas de los rubios

**-¿Por ser policías no hay descuento?**, preguntaba el patrullero

**-Por supuesto, a solo 1000**, les decía amablemente Miyako

**-(Corruptos)**, pensaban Brick y Momoko

La pareja de verdes llegaron a la boya y comenzaron a regresar hacia la playa, pero Butch noto una aleta salir del agua

**-Que sea un delfín por favor**, pedía con fuerzas Butch pero para su mala suerte era un tiburón, que se dirigía a la presa que se estaba moviendo mas en ese momento

**-¿Cómo detengo esto?, voy a perder si no continuo, pero y ella…..ok, veamos si la teoría es cierta, si estas ahí estoy dispuesto a hacerle de héroe**, decía Butch al aire

De repente una luz comienza a formarse en su muñeca derecha con una R grabada en el y lo utilizo para hacer su transformación

**-Angry Butch**, gritaba poniéndose en posición de pelea y después se sumergía en el agua

Kaoru seguía nadando sin notar el peligro en que se encontraba, el tiburón hace su ataque desde abajo para embestirla pero una tremenda patada detiene su ataque, el tiburón comienza a centrarse en su atacante, Butch esquiva cada embestida y golpea al tiburón para obligarlo a desistir, pero el aire se le estaba agotando asi que esquivo una ves mas al tiburón y subió rápidamente a la superficie, logrando ver que la carrera ya estaba terminando

**-¿Y Butch?**, preguntaba Momoko

**- Se debió quedar rezagado, no te preocupes**, respondía Brick

Butch recordó que el tiburón aun lo perseguía, así que salió rápidamente del agua volando pero el tiburón logro impulsarse saltando para alcanzarlo

**-¡AHHHHH!, ¡Un tiburón!**, gritaba una joven

**-Que alguien saque a los chicos del agua**, gritaba un señor

Kaoru llego a la meta, pero cuando iba a celebrar noto que la gente estaba en pánico y se preguntaba el motivo, cuando escucho de un tiburón y que Butch aun no salía, volteo preocupada para ver si lograba verlo

**-¡MALDITO PEZ SUPERDESARROLADO! ¡TRAGATE ESO! ¡MEGA PUNCH!**, le gritaba mientras lanzaba su ataque a la cabeza del tiburón noqueándolo y que cayeran ambos al agua de nuevo,

**-¡Traigan un bote rápido!**, ordenaba el oficial de policía y se acercaban también los paramédicos para apoyar

**-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?**, preguntaba Butch saliendo por otro lado de la playa

**-¿Qué no viste al tiburón que había?**, preguntaba Boomer

**-¿Tiburón?, no lo vi, una corriente me atrapo alejándome de lugar (si les digo otra cosa no se que pasara)**, respondía Butch con toda la calma del mundo

Se acercó a la multitud que se había reunido para checar si se encontraba en buen estado, desde lejos miraba Kaoru ya mas tranquila

**-Ya puedes relajarte Kaoru, no le paso nada**, le decía pícaramente Miyako

**-¡YO NO ESTABA PREOCUPADA POR ESE CRETINO!**, reclamaba Kaoru

Al final del dia y después de pagar las apuestas, los chicos y chicas cenaban con Miss Bellum

**-Toma**, decía Butch mientras le entregaba un plato cubierto con otro plato

**-¿Y esto?**, preguntaba extrañada Kaoru

**-Acordamos que el que perdiera cedería su postre al ganador, así que ahí tienes**, respondía Butch

**-Gra-gra-gracias… ¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO!**, gritaba al descubrir que solo había migalas en el plato

**-Dijimos que daríamos el postre, mas no que debía estar completo**, se burlaba Butch de Kaoru

**-¡ME LA VAS A PAGAR GUSANO!**, decía furiosa Kaoru

**-¡A QUIEN LLAMAS GUSANO LOCA!**, respondía a la agresión Butch

**-Aquí vamos de nuevo**, decía sin tomarle mucha importancia Brick

**-Así parece**, le respondía Momoko

**-Hicimos mucho dinero, mañana podremos ir de compras**, comentaba feliz Miyako

**-No olvides que una parte de eso es mio también**, reclamaba Boomer

**-Me alegra ver que se estén llevando mejor todos ustedes**, decía alegremente Miss Bellum

***Dicen que del odio al amor es solo un paso ¿No?...creo que no**

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5: The dress

**Uno mas, despues de mi ruptura de cabeza con mi otra historia, espero les guste (¿cuantos hare no se?) pero solo el tiempo decidira**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui vertidos no me pertenecen**

Capitulo 55: The dress

Noveno día de las vacaciones, nada interesante a pasado en los últimos días, así que para que recordarlos, Brick ínsita a sus hermanos a pensar en algún plan, las chicas siguen disfrutando sus vacaciones, todo normal, de echo creo que no hay nada que contar

**-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!**, gritaba Miyako

*Tal vez hable demasiado pronto XP (Medic)

**-¿Qué paso?**, preguntaba Momoko

**-¿A quien están asesinando?**, preguntaba Kaoru

**-Mi *sniff* mi *sniff***, trataba de hablar Miayko pero sus lagrimas no la dejaban decir algo

**-¿Qué?, ya dinos**, insistía Kaoru

**-Mi *sniff* vestido *sniff* mi vestido nuevo esta arruinado**, decía con lagrimas en los ojos Miyako

**-Lo lamento Miyako**, trataba de calmar a su amiga esta Momoko

**-¡De seguro fueron esos tarados, pero ya verán cuando les ponga las manos encima!**, decía con rabia Kaoru

**-No lo creo, ellos se fueron muy temprano desde hace rato**, comentaba Momoko

**-¿Entonces?**, preguntaba Kaoru

**-Mi hermoso vestido, estaba bien en su caja cuando lo compre hace 5 días con el dinero de las apuestas y ahora cuando lo saque de su caja *sniff***, Miyako comentaba eso tratando de contener mas el llanto

**-No te preocupes, conseguirás otro**, comentaba Kaoru

**-Costo mas de 4000 el vestido**, decía Miyako

**-¿DE QUE ESTA HECHO O QUE PARA QUE CUESTE TANTO?**, decía muy sorprendida Kaoru

En otro lado, mas exactamente (hehehehe) en un restaurante de comida en la plaza (jajajaja), había tres chicos y uno de ellos estaba vestido de pececito (XD)

**-¡Esto es humillante!**, decía Butch

**-¡Olvídalo, necesitamos el dinero para largarnos de aquí!**, comentaba Brick mientras servia la comida

**-¿Quiere un Takoyami o un Udon?**, preguntaba el pedido de unos clientes Boomer

**-¡Oye!, no te pago para que te quedes parado, promociona el restaurante o te echo a patadas**, decía el dueño a Butch

**-(ya vera, que se cree %&$/) ¡VENGAN A COMER AQUÍ SUS PLATILLOS FAVORITOS!, ¡SOLO AQUÍ EN EL PEZ DORADO!, **gritaba Butch tratando de ganar mas clientes al lugar

**-Es duro pero fue buena tu idea de trabajar, me sorprende que pienses**, alagaba a Boomer este Brick

**-Si…jejeje….mi idea…(si descubren la verdad me matan)**, decía un preocupado Boomer

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En la mañana de hace 5 días

**-Miren lo que compre**, decía una feliz chica de cabellos rubios mostrando un hermoso vestido de color celeste

**-Es muy hermoso Miyako, no lo crees Kaoru, ¿Kaoru?...**, preguntaba extrañada Momoko

**-¡Vamos es toda la fuerza que tienes!**, fanfarroneaba Kaoru

**-¡Ni la mitad, verdecita!**, desafiaba Butch mientras jugaban vencidas

**-No te molestes, están en su mundo**, comentaba Brick mientras leía una revista

**-¡Vamos Kamen Raiders, ustedes pueden!**, gritaba con emoción Boomer mientras veía la tele

**-Gracias al dinero de las apuestas pude comprármelo, lo guardare para un momento especial**, guardaba el vestido en su caja y subió a su cuarto

**-Ojala fuera como ella para ver las cosas así tan simples,** suspiraba Momoko

**-Sigue hablando así y estarás cerca,** comentaba Brick que recibió un librazo en la nuca

**-¿QUIEN TE PREGUNTO MAJADERO?**, decía furiosa Momoko

**-¡Que buen programa!, iré a tomar un poco de agua…..¿que haces en el suelo hermano?**, preguntaba Boomer

**-Quise ver si el piso esta parejo, gracias por preguntar**, decía Brick con los ojos en remolino

**-Ok, no te rindas Butch sé que puedes**, animaba a Butch este Boomer

**-¡Cállate me desconcentras!**, decía Butch sin dejar de hacer presión

**-Hmmmmm, ¿agua o jugo?...mejor un jugo**, tomaba un envase de naranjada del refri para tomárselo

**-Hola Boomer**, saludaba Miss Bellum

**-Hola, ¿sabe donde esta Miyako?**, preguntaba Boomer

**-Fue arriba a guardar el vestido que se compro, ¿no lo viste?**, le decía Bellum mientras guardaba unas cosas en la alacena

**-No, iré a ver**, se fue de la cocina con el envase en la mano

Al llegar al cuarto de Miyako, toco la puerta

**-Hola, ¿puedo pasar?...Miyako**, entro sin hacer mucho ruido

**-¿Habrá salido?...¿que habrá en esa caja?**, se preguntaba Boomer mientras lo abría

**-¡WOW!, ¡si que es hermoso!**, lo admiraba con el envase en la mano todavía (me recuerda a alguien que hizo lo mismo XD)

**-Bueno lo guardare y le diré a Miyako lo que pienso sobre su….ves…ti….do….O.O¡**, se quedo petrificado al ver que derramaba el envase encima del vestido

**-No. No. No. No. No puedes mancharte….¿con que lo limpio?...piensa piensa…se esta manchando mas….¡DIOS SALVAME O EL DIABLO!, ¡QUIEN SEA!...ya se….**, vuelve a empaquetar el vestido en la caja y sale como alma que lleva el diablo

**-Hmmm, ¿creí escuchar a alguien?**, se preguntaba Miyako mientras salía del baño

Boomer corrió todo lo que pudo hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba en la plaza, y se sentó un poco a pensar y descansar

**-¿Y ahora que hago?, solo tengo 2000 así que no podre reponerlo, la mala suerte me persigue**, se lamentaba Boomer de su mala fortuna y ve en una de las tiendas un vestido casi igual al que daño, corrió a verlo mejor y si no es por el vidrio se echa otro vestido

**-¿3500?, es excelente, así podre reparar el error que cometí, pero…¿de donde saco el resto?**, volvía a caer en la desesperación y un folleto cayo en su cara

**-¡Quítenmelo!, ¡Quítenmelo!, puaff….¡no me avienten basura!...¿que dice?**, leía con interés el folleto

"_**¿Buscas empleo este verano?, entonces ven a trabajar con nosotros en el restaurante el pez dorado, podrán ganar 1500 a la semana así que ven a trabajar con nosotros"**_

**-¡Dios o el diablo, gracias!...¿ahora como lo hare sin que sospechen?**, decía Boomer hasta que se le ocurrio una idea

En la casa

**-Asi que dime**, preguntaba Brick, **¿te hiciste el héroe y ahora traes esta banda en la muñeca que te hace que te transformes?**

**-Si, pero solo sirve si hago el bien**, respondía Butch

**-Entonces volvemos al principio, ¿ahora que haremos?**, se preguntaba Brick

**-¿Qué les parece volver a escapar?**, les preguntaba Boomer que ya había regresado (después de cerciorarse que no habían descubierto lo ocurrido)

**-¿Y con que, no tenemos dinero?**, respondía Butch

**-No llegaremos muy lejos sin dinero, admitámoslo seremos reformados T.T**, comentaba Brick

**-¿Y si les digo una manera de obtener dinero?**, les volvía a preguntar Boomer

**-¿Descubriste un tesoro?, **preguntaba Brick

**-¿Planeas venderte?**, preguntaba Butch

**-Claro que no, y ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!, en este folleto esta la respuesta a nuestras plegarias**, les decía muy emocionado a los chicos Boomer

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-¡Por fin termino el martirio!,** decía aliviado Butch

**-Pronto recibiremos nuestra paga y si juntamos las tres semanas restantes, antes de que acabe esto, nos podremos largar**, decía Brick muy confiado del plan

**-Si, eso es lo mejor,** decía Boomer mientras seguía observando el vestido que piensa comprar con el dinero y así reparar su daño

**-¿Qué tanto miras?**, le pregunta Brick

**-¿Un vestido?, te vas a ver lindo en el**, se burlaba Butch

**-¡No me molestes!** Decía enfadado Boomer, mientras se iban hacia la casa de la playa

A la mañana siguiente

**-¡Bien chicos, se que el pago es mañana pero hare una excepción!**, les decía el dueño, **¡Al final del día les daré su primera paga, así que pórtense bien y gánenselo! **

**-¡Genial!**, aclamaba Brick

**-¡Habrá valido la pena ponerme este traje!**, decía Butch con alegría

**-¡Podre comprar…ehhhh….nuestra salida de aquí cuando acaben las vacaciones!**, decía Boomer a punto de delatarse

**-Me encanta su entusiasmo, así que salgan y atiendan a los clientes, **decía con alegría y orgullo el gerente

Asi que pasaron las horas y por eso de las tres de la tarde

**-¡PASEN A SABOREAR LOS PLATILLOS DELICIOSOS DEL RESTAURANTE DE EL PEZ DORADO!**, gritaba Butch para invitar a los que pasaban a que entraran

**-Disculpe**, decía una voz

**-¿Si señorita?, ¿le puedo ayudar?, **que bonita voz, espero sea linda, pero al voltear Butch

**-¿Por qué apesta a Pescado?**, era Kaoru que se burlaba de el

(Aquí imagínense la imagen de el hecho de piedra que se rompe)

**-Siempre me preguntaba a donde iban todos los días, ahora veo el por que**, decía Momoko

**-Hola chicos**, decía una desanimada Miyako

**-¿QUE HACEN…..**(siente los ojos del dueño atrás de el)…**ustedes señoritas tan lindas aquí en nuestro local?, **conteniendo su enfado les preguntaba Butch

**-¡Vaya miren al pescadito!, es muy amable ¿no es cierto?**, seguía burlándose Kaoru

**-Ya, ya, no seas así, ¿los demás se encuentran aquí?**, preguntaba Momoko

**-Si, están adentro, ¿ahora por qué no se…..**(Ojos del dueño atrás, yo se como se siente esa sensación D:)…..**sientan en una mesa y comen aquí?**, con una sonrisa fingida

**-(Deberías ser siempre así, te ves lindo pececito)**, le susurraba Kaoru mientras pasaban adentro

**-(Deberia mejor %&#%$") ¡PASEN A COMER AQUÍ, CUANDO ENTREN NO QUERRAN IRSE NUNCA!**, continuaba trabajando Butch

**-Bienvenidas…..¿ustedes?**, se asombraba Brick

**-Me alegra que no estén haciendo maldades y hagan algo bueno**, sonreía Momoko

**-Si….cosas buenas…en fin acompáñenme**, decía Brick tomando las cosas con mas calma

Las llevo a una mesa que estaba junto a la ventana, donde a Kaoru le fascino ya que pudiera ver a Butch y seguirlo molestando haciéndole morisquetas

**-¿Dónde esta Boomer?, **preguntaba Miyako aun desanimada

**-Esta atrás sacando la basura, ya vendrá**, le decía Brick mientras se acerca a Momoko**, (¿sigue triste aun?) ¿Qué les traigo?**

**-(Si, tratamos con todo pero no mejora desde ayer), quiero un Tempura con unas Takoyakis y de bebidas ¿quieren refresco o solo agua chicas?**, les preguntaba Momoko

**-Yo solo quiero un refresco y un Sukiyaki, **respondía Kaoru mientras le hacia una boca grande a Butch el cual se aguantaba las ganas de responderle

**-Y yo un Onigiri con agua solamente**, decía aun con desgane (creo que se acaba de oscurecer afuera)

**-Enseguida se los traigo, **decía Brick mientras se dirigía a la cocina

Boomer termina de sacar la basura y al entrar cruza por la oficina y lo llama el dueño

**-Boomer ven por favor, **decía el dueño

**-¿Qué sucede?**, preguntaba Boomer

**-Toma**, le entrega un sobre con la paga

**-¿Y esto?**, se extrañaba Boomer

**-Veo que eres el mas responsable de los tres, así que te lo doy a ti para que lo cuides y se los des a tus hermanos después, **decía con confianza el dueño

**-No, eso no es cierto solo soy un tonto**, decía Boomer dejando el sobre en la mesa

**-¿Por qué?, ¿tienes algo que quieras decirme?, **pregunta extrañado por ese comportamiento en el

**-Vera Yo**, dice Boomer y le cuenta lo ocurrido**, es por eso que no soy responsable**

**-Ya veo, pero tú hiciste que tus hermanos entraran en esto, aunque fue a base de un engaño y se ve que quieres repararle a esa chica tu error**, comentaba el dueño

**-Si, pero si mis hermanos se enteran me matan**, decía Boomer

**-Si tal ves, pero tenlo de todas formas, **le entrega de nuevo el sobre**, si les explicas a tus hermanos lo sucedido, te perdonaran y harás muy feliz a tu amiga, **le decía con optimismo el dueño

**-Gracias, iré a comprarlo ahora mismo, eso le levantara el animo (¿amiga?, ¿eso es para mi ella?), **se preguntaba Boomer mientras salía del restaurante para ir directo a la tienda antes de que cerraran

Corrió hasta la plaza para ir hacia la tienda, ve el vestido pero de repente es tomado por una mano y se lo lleva, haciendo que el mundo se acabe para el

**-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!, ¿Por qué la desgracia me persigue?**, se preguntaba Boomer, pero escucho luego unos gritos que provenían de la tienda

**-¡VAMONOS!, ¡YA TENEMOS EL DINERO!**, decía un hombre encapuchado

**-¡ENCIENDE EL AUTO!**, Decia un segundo encapuchado

**-¡MIREN, ESTE VESTIDO SE VERA BIEN EN MI NOVIA!, **decía el tercer encapuchado

**-¡BANDIDOS! ¡DETENGALOS, SE ESCAPAN ESOS LADRONES!**, gritaba pidiendo ayuda el dueño de la tienda que estaba junto a una de sus empleadas

**-¡El vestido!**, observaba Boomer mas interesado en eso que en lo que ocurría, **¡Un momento, esperen!**

**-¡CORRE, CORRE, CORRE!, **apresuraba el primer encapuchado al segundo

El coche corría a máxima velocidad dejando una nube de polvo alejándose cada ves mas

**-No los voy a alcanzar… ¿Qué hare?...eso es….si ayudaste a Butch, ahora ayúdame a mi por favor**, exclamaba Boomer para que ocurriera algo

Una luz blanca aparece alrededor de su muñeca con una B y lo utiliza para transformarse

**Metal Boomer**, decia en pose con sus dos pistolas

Se apresuró a volar y darle alcance al coche que no se detenía con nada, y ya tenia dos patrullas atrás de ellos

**-¡No volveré a prisión!**, reclamaba el segundo encapuchado tratando de dejar a los policías atrás

**-¡Dispárales para que se atrasen!**, decía el primero al tercero

**-¡Buena idea, sabrán que no se juega con nosotros!**, decía el tercero cargando su arma

**-¡Espera!, ¿Qué es eso?, **señalaba el segundo hacia delante, teniando al chico rubio enfrente de ellos

**-¿Qué importa?, solo arróyalo y ya**, decía el primero

El coche se acercaba rápidamente pero Boomer ni siquiera iba a esquivarlo, solo saco sus armas y dispara al suelo

**-¡ICE SHOOT!**, gritaba mientras el suelo se comienza a congelar y el coche empieza a patinar

**-¡CUIDADO! ¡NOS VAMOS A ESTRELLAR!**, gritaban los ocupantes mientras se estrellaban en un árbol

**-Novatos, será mejor apurarme y tomarlo,** pero se queda pensarlo ya que el plan era tomar el vestido y huir, de todas formas nadie estaba viendo y los iban a culpar a ellos

La policía regresa al negocio y le explica lo sucedido al dueño, y le entregan los bienes y un paquete

**-¿Y esto?**, se preguntaba el dueño mientras lo habría, adentro estaban los 3500 y una nota

"_**Lamento tener que hacer esto, pero tengo poco tiempo, aquí esta el dinero del vestido que por suerte no se daño, gracias"**_

Las chicas regresaban a la casa por la tarde y Miyako subió hacia su cuarto aun desanimada

*Pobrecita ¿no?

**-¡YAYYYYYYYYYYY!**, gritaba Miyako

* XP (Medic)

**-Miyako**, corría hacia arriba Momoko

**-¿Otra ves?**, corria junto a Momoko esta Kaoru

**-¡Miren este hermoso vestido!, gracias chicas**, decía feliz Miyako

**-Pero nosotros no fuimos**, aclaraba Momoko

**-¿Los chicos?**, decía Kaoru

**-No tienen tanto dinero para esto, además no les interesa**, decía Momoko

**-No importa quien haya sido, espero sepa que estoy agradecida**, se puso a bailar con el vestido Miyako

Afuera estaba Boomer observando y se alegró que le gustara

**-Con que, nos engañaste**, decía Brick que estaba atrás de Boomer

**-Y no solo eso, gastaste el dinero en la rubia llorona**, decia con ojos asesinos Butch

**-Esperen dejen les explico**, se trataba de proteger, dejando ver la banda

**-Y sobre todo utilizaste tu poder para el bien, eso merece un castigo ejemplar**, decía Brick extendiendo sus brazos hacia Boomer

**-¡Si…jejejejeje…ejemplar!**, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y a reírse tenebrosamente Butch

**-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

A la mañana siguiente

**-¿Tienen hambre?**, preguntaba Miss Bellum

**-Si vayamos donde trabajan los chicos**, decía alegremente Miyako (como que el sol brilla mas hoy)

**-¡Si!, quiero molestar mas al pescado de Butch**, apoyaba Kaoru la decisión

Al llegar ven a la botarga afuera anunciando su menú

**-Vean esto**, decia Kaoru acercándose por detrás de nuevo, **¡HOLA CARA DE PESCADO!**

**-Ho….la**, les decia un adolorido Boomer

**-¿Boomer?, ¿Qué te paso?**, preguntaba Momoko

**-So…lo cu-bro el pu-esto de Butch…por-un…rato**, decía Boomer tratando de respirar

**-¡Boomer!, ¡no te esfuerces resiste!** , decía preocupada Miyako

**-Estará Bien, no se preocupen**, decia Brick

**-¿Por qué esta en ese estado?**, preguntaba Kaoru

**-Se cayo con el traje puesto, es lo único que diré**, (En realidad se lo pusieron y lo tiraron por un barranco)

**-¿Se cayo?**, preguntaba Miss Bellum

**-Mi-ya-ko-¿te-gus-to-el-ves-ti-do?**, le pregunto Boomer a Miyako pero ella no estaba prestando atención

Después de eso se desmayo y le dieron el día libre

*Lastima, tenia hambre

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6: Why Fell This?

**Estoy enojado, y se me ocurrio terminarlo de esta forma (curioso), lo que le dara un poco mas de drama a la historia (solo un poco, sera siendo divertido de todas formas), disfruten**

**Disclaimer: Solo la historia y personajes secundarios me pertenecen, los principales no**

Capitulo 56: Why feel this?

Onceavo día, parece que todo va bien, los chicos siguen trabajando en el restaurante el pez dorado, las chicas siguen disfrutando sus días de asueto (ocasionalmente se transforman y detienen a uno que otro ladronzuelo), nada podía salir ya mas mal por estos días, (qué aburrido seria eso), vemos a una chica de cabellos naranjas caminar por la calle con la gorra roja puesta aun (¿le dará calor o ya es habitual?) un vestido holgado de tirantes con estampado y sandalias comiéndose un helado.

**-Ufff….que calor hace, pero tengo este rico helado para calmarlo**, decia alegremente Momoko

Caminaba por las tiendas observando la ropa, zapatos y trajes de baño, además de las tiendas de comida y dulces

**-Hmmmm, ¿que comprare?….. ¡Ay cuidado!**, reclamaba la chica ya que se había chocado con alguien tirando su helado

**-Lo siento mucho,** se disculpaba un chico apuesto de cabellos negros y bien vestido (¿seria yo?...no, no era yo, lastima, se quedara con las ganas ^^)

Momoko se quedo embobada (recordemos que es muy enamoradiza) con ojos en forma de corazón

**-¿Te sientes bien?**, preguntaba el chico

**-¿Eh?, si, si, si estoy bien, no te preocupes jejejejeje**, decía emocionada y algo avergonzada

**-Me alegro, mi nombre es Sony, Sony Philips y el tuyo,** preguntaba el chico

**-¿Mi nombre?...a si, Momoko, Momoko Akatsutsumi**, contestaba torpemente la chica de cabellos naranjas

**-Bonito nombre, sabes si quieres te comprare otro helado, ¿Qué dices?**

**-¡De verdad!, claro**, se alegraba de no solo encontrarse un chico apuesto, sino también de que recuperaría su golosina

Los dos comenzaron a pasear y platicar, (sobre su vida, sus escuelas, sus hobbies, su música, ¿eso es ligue no?

**-Así que vienes del extranjero**, decia Momoko

**-Si, vine aquí por la temporada, rentamos una cabaña en el monte y se ven hermosas las estrellas desde ahí, tal ves antes de que termine las vacaciones te invite, ¿te gustaría?**, decía Sony esperando una respuesta

**-Por supuesto, me encantaría (que suerte tengo, por fin tendré el romance que siempre soñé, inclusive hasta sea la persona que esperaba, que emoción,…..cielos estoy arrugando la gorra… ¿eh?)**, se quito la gorra roja y se le queda viendo muy extrañada

**-¿Sucede algo?** Pregunta Sony

**-No….nada…no te preocupes**, respondía Momoko sin entender porque aun tiene la gorra, si el ya no hacia maldades ni intentaba dar señas de escaparse

**-¿Sabes?, cuando te vi con esa gorra pensé que eras un chico, jejejeje, ¿no es gracioso?**, le comentaba Sony

**-SI jejeje, muy gracioso**, respondía apenada Momoko

**-Tengo hambre, ¿que te parece comer en ese restaurante?, e oído que sirven excelente comida además de un buen servicio**, decía Sony señalando el lugar

**-Si, ¿Por qué nooooooooooooooooo?**, D: se quedo estupefacta al ver que el lugar que señalaba era el restaurante el pez dorado, donde trabajan los chicos

**-Decidido entonces….**, no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que Momoko se lo impidió

**-Lo lamento, mira la hora que es, tengo que irme te veré luego**, salía como alma que lleva el diablo antes de que la pudieran reconocer

**-¡Esta bien!, te veré mañana en donde nos vimos, ¿qué le habrá pasado?**, se preguntaba extrañado Sony

**-Mira Boomer**, señalaba Brick al chico burlándose**, a ese tipo lo acaban de botar jejeje que patético, **decía eso ya que había visto la escena menos a la chica desde la ventana del restaurante

Ya en la noche, en el cuarto de Momoko

**-Cielos, me vi terrible haciendo eso….además, ¿por qué corrí?, no debería avergonzarme si estoy con alguien, es normal que salga con chicos que me gusten, (aunque si tuviera un poco el pelo algo rojo…..) ¿QUE ESTOY DICIENDO?**, gritaba avergonzada Momoko arrojando un libro que estaba en su mesa cuando estaba entrando alguien

**-Oye tu, algunas personas tratamos de doraggggggggg…**, caía golpeado Brick por el libro en la cara dejándolo desmayado

**-¡Brick!, perdón ¿estas bien?, ¿Brick?...¡TODO ESTU CULPA!**, le gritaba Momoko agarrándolo y lanzándolo afuera de su habitación y dejándolo ahí tirado

**-¿Anotaron la matricula del coche que me arroyo? **Piku

Doceavo día, en la mañana

Se encontraba Sony esperando que viniera Momoko a la cita, a lo cual la divisa a lo lejos saludándolo

**-Siento la tardanza, **se disculpaba Momoko que vestía una playera con ombliguera, un short con una mascada rosa y sandalias

**-No hay problema, acabo de llegar también**, decía alegre Sony

**-Perdón por lo de ayer, es solo que tenia algo importante que hacer**, se disculpaba Momoko

**-No hay problema, oye….ahora no trajiste tu gorra**, le comentaba Sony

**-Solo lo traía puesta por el calor que hacia ayer, no es para tanto**, respondia la chica de cabellos naranja (si se lo preguntan, lo trae en la bolsa)

Así como ayer fueron a pasear de nuevo para después terminar en la playa, caminaron descalzos por la arena blanca, como si se tratara de una película romántica, hasta que la intervención de unos tres chicos que se metieron al agua causando alboroto

**-¡SI!, a esto me refería con un buen descanso**, gritaba con emoción Butch

**-Solo es media hora no te precipites**, decía serio Brick

**-Pero es bueno hacer algo mas que trabajar ¿no?,** comentaba Boomer

Mientras los observaba molesto Sony por estar haciendo tanto alboroto

**-Qué irrespetuosos son ellos, cómo si este lugar fuera solo para ellos**, decía algo enojado Sony

**-No importa….solo vamos a otro lugar…. ¿que te parece?**, sugería algo nerviosa Momoko

**-De acuerdo vámonos, **aceptaba Sony mientras el y Momoko se alejaban del lugar, la chica volteo una ves mas para ver que no la habían reconocido o algo así (por si acaso se cubrió la cara con la mascada)

Mas al rato por la tarde se cruzaban con Kaoru y Miyako en una de las calle

**-¡Momoko! ¡Aquí!**, levantaba la mano Miyako para que la viera

**-Hola chicas**, saludaba Momoko**, déjenme presentarles a Sony, Sony ellas son mis amigas Miyako y Kaoru**

**-Mucho gusto señoritas**, saludaba amablemente a las chicas

**-El gusto es nuestro**, respondía Miyako

**-Hola**, respondía Kaoru

**-(Vaya si es guapo)**, le susurraba Miyako a Momoko

**-(Lo se)…. ¿Y a donde iban? **Les preguntaba Momoko

**-Nos dirigíamos a comer a donde trabajan unos amigos**, respondía Kaoru

**-Así, ¿y en donde trabajan?, **preguntaba Sony

**-En el Pez Dorado, ahí cocinan muy rico**, respondía Miyako

**-Oh que bien, e querido ir allí desde ayer, espero no tengas algún inconveniente ahora Momoko**, decía Sony

**-No ninguna, (además el esta en la playa y no allí, será conveniente… ¿y porque?)**, pensaba dudosa la chica de cabellos naranjas

El grupo se dirigía al restaurante para después ser atendidos por uno de los que trabajan ahí y les da una mesa y el menú

**-¿Y sabes donde se encuentran los chicos?**, pregunta Miyako al mesero

**-Están en su descanso, aunque aquí entre nos (se escabulleron y el dueño los fue a buscar)**, susurraba el mesero

**-Es una lastima, me hubiera gustado conocerlos**, decía Sony

**-Bueno pero de todas maneras vamos a comer, me muero de hambre**, decía con alegría Kaoru

Pasó como media hora y charlaban el grupo mientras comían unos ricos platillos que consistían en Shabushabu, Teriyaki, un poco de Soba y Ramens acompañados por refrescos y agua, comían contentos hasta que se escucharon unos gritos afuera

**-¡LES DOY TRABAJO Y ASI ME LO AGRADECEN MALAGRADECIDOS!**, gritaba un furioso dueño

**-Pero si usted también se metió a nadar**, decía Boomer

**-… ¡NO ME DISCUTAN Y VAYANSE A TRABAJAR HOLGAZANES!**, ordenaba el dueño

**-¡SI SEÑOR!**, gritaban los chicos mientras entraban directo a la zona de empleados

**-Ji, parece que los chicos nunca cambian**, decía divertida Miyako

**-Oye, ¿no son los chicos de hace rato?**, preguntaba Sony a Momoko

**-¿Así?, no me había dado cuenta**, respondía Momoko

**-Sera mejor irnos, ya se hace tarde**, opinaba Sony

**-Vayan primero, esperaremos a esos a que termine su turno**, decía Miyako guiñándole el ojo a Momoko

**-Si no se preocupen**, apoyaba Kaoru

**-Esta bien, nos vemos en la casa**, se despedía Momoko junto con Sony

**-¿No hacen una buena pareja?**, preguntaba Miyako

**-Si como digas**, decia sin importarle Kaoru

**-¿Quién hace buena pareja?**, preguntaba Boomer

**-Momoko y su nuevo amigo**, respondía Miyako

**-¿Ese tipo alto?, bueno supongo que le gustan algo mayores, aunque no tiene mi galanura**, dice todo seguro Butch

**-Me avisas cual es, por que yo te veo todo defectuoso**, respondía con sarcasmo Kaoru

**-¿COMO TE ATREVES TU?**, reclamaba Butch

**-¡Oigan me van a ayudar o me quedo con sus salarios!**, reclamaba Brick llevando unos platos

**-¡Ya vamos!**, se acercaba Boomer junto con Butch para ayudar a su hermano

**-¿Qué tanto estaban haciendo?, tenemos mucha gente aun** decía Brick

**-Las chicas nos platicaban de Momoko y su nuevo amigo**, respondía Boomer

**-¿Amigo?** Preguntaba Brick

**-Si un tipo ya algo mayor, como no se ¿16 años?** respondía Butch

**-…..Bien, podemos aprovechar eso**, decía con una sonrisa Brick

Sus hermanos se quedaron pensativos ante la reacción de su hermano, pero siguieron trabajando normal, mientras por la calle

**-Bueno, ya casi llegamos a tu casa**, decía Sony caminando al lado de Momoko

**-Si, gracias por traerme, (que suerte, de seguro me acercara a el para darme un gran beso de ensueño)**, pensaba feliz Momoko

**-Sabes, tal ves nunca mas nos veamos, pero me gustaría que estos días siguiéramos viéndonos**, decía Sony haciendo una escena comprometedora y romántica

**-Si, también me gustaría**, respondía acercándose a el mirándolo a los ojos

La sujeto por la cintura y la acerco lentamente a él, Momoko cerró los ojos por un momento era un momento mágico, al abrir los ojos se asusto al no ver la cara de Sony y sus ojos negros, sino la cara de Brick y sus ojos rojos que la penetraron hasta su alma, esto la asusto alejándolo y tirando su bolso dejando desconcertado al chico

**-Lo lamento…..yo**, intentaba buscar una excusa para la embarazosa situación Momoko

**-No, no tienes por qué disculparte, si quieres vamos un poco mas lento**, decía Sony

**-Si…será lo mejor, gracias** recogía sus cosas y vio que la gorra la traía en la bolsa y se quedo un momento pensativa, lo recogio para que luego siguieran su marcha y se despidio de el en la entrada

Subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto y saco la gorra de su bolso, la observo durante un largo rato, hasta que escucho unos ruidos los cuales probablemente, sean de los demás y Miss Bellum también, cuando hubo silencio salió del cuarto para dirigirse hacia la habitación de Brick, pero por alguna razón sintió que no se hallaba ahí, bajo las escaleras y ahí lo vio admirando la luna por la ventana, pensando…..

**-¿No tienes sueño?**, preguntaba Momoko

**-Un poco ¿y tu?**, respondía Brick

**-Tenia algo que darte**, al decir esto le da la gorra roja dejándosela en la cabeza de el

**-¿Por qué ahora este cambio?**, preguntaba extrañado Brick

**-Confió en ti y en que ya no harán maldades, **respondía Momoko

**-Extraño, pero esta bien gracias**, agradecía Brick

Ella se sentía algo aliviada y de que serviría para olvidar aquellas ves en que las besaron, el día en que ellos se sacrificaron por ellas

**-De todas formas te la iba a quitar tarde o temprano**, decía sarcásticamente Brick

**-¿Qué dijiste? D=¡ **, respondía con enfado Momoko

**-Lo que oíste, y si no te parece ni modo**, respondía burlándose Brick a lo cual le quita una ves mas la gorra

**-¡PARA QUE SE TE QUITE, NO TE LA DELVOLVERE NUNCA!, ** decía Momoko furiosa y yéndose junto con la gorra hacia su cuarto

**-Estará en sus días**, decía Brick, **no importa donde la escondas o la guardes, la tendré antes de que acabe esto y nos larguemos de su lado para siempre, yo no seré como mis hermanos que utilizaron sus poderes para hacerse el héroe**, decía cerrando su puño con enojo Brick

Parece ser que la tormenta de esto apenas empieza….. (Demonios me gusta mucho el drama y suspenso)

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7:Double Date

**La dedicatoria que me costo un buen rato (valio la pena), aqui esta para ti y gracias por animarme al poner tu susodicha a otro capitulo (la iba a recorrer ya al final de las vacaciones pero creo que esto le dio mas historia), ¿cuando acabara? no lo se, ni siquiera se me ocurre un final para estas historias de Lost Chapters, y antes de que me reclamen, ya ven para que sirve la motivacion, y los review, ademas del trailer de los que estabamos llorando, con un nuevo estilo el cual me anime a hacer y muy pronto lo subire, disfruten**

** Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertencen solo los secundarios y Flor pertenece a LocaPorLosRRBZ **

Capitulo 57: Double Date

**Bueno, que puedo decir mas que ¿WTF?, han tenido uno de esos días ¿no es verdad?, se preguntaran quien es la chica que esta al lado mio en una situación muy comprometedora (esta encima mio a punto de darme un beso), ¿por qué? no lo se, estará loca o tal ves hice algo que lo ameritaba, aquí entre ustedes y yo… las chicas me parecen tontas aun, así es, tontas… cuando bese a la estúpida de Hyper Blossom en aquella vez, fue para demostrarle quien era mejor y quien era la basura (me costó la vida pero valió la pena), Butch hizo lo mismo….Boomer tal ves si lo hizo por otra razón…..muy cerca, muy cerca, casi la olvidaba….pasa mucho por mi cabeza ahora…..¡NO SE QUE HACER!... su nombre es** **Flor de tez pálida, cabellos castaño oscuro y ojos marrones, además de ser la prima del niño bonito de Momoko…¿celos?...¿así se llama eso no?….no creo tenerlo….aun no comprendo estas cosas que llaman sentimientos…..¿los tengo?...¿y si le pregunto a Boomer?, tal ves sepa mas de esto por ser tan delicadito…¡oh cierto!...el beso…..¿cerro los ojos?...o dios o el demonio dime que hacer…hace unas horas estaba feliz y contento leyendo una revista de aviones de combate…..**

Unas horas antes, para ser exactos 9:00 am

Quinceavo día, faltan pocos días para que acabe los días de asueto, que se puede decir mas que Butch y Kaoru siguen igual, ni para atrás ni para adelante, todo los días se pelean y compiten, ¿amor y odio y viceversa o solo una extraña amistad? ustedes juzguen

**-¡VES TE DIGO QUE PUEDO HACER MAS ABDOMINALES QUE TU!**, gritaba Butch

**-¡CLARO QUE NO LLEVO MAS QUE TU!**, reclamaba Kaoru

En fin, Boomer y Miyako no pasan de una amistad, (si me preguntan ni uno de los dos quiere dar el otro paso), así que ambos solo se dan su espacio

**-¿No crees que este vestido es hermoso?, **pregunta Miyako

**-Hmmm….si supongo…(si muerdo a octi, ¿a que sabra?)**

Y luego tenemos a Brick y Momoko que después de su pelea, no se han vuelto a ver ni en fotografía, así que para evitar problemas Momoko sale mas seguido con Sony y Brick se la pasa mas tiempo en el restaurante, según el para ganar el suficiente dinero lo mas rápido posible, que les deparara el destino… ¿yo que se?, solo narro lo que veo

En el restaurante el Pez dorado

**-¿Sabes Brick?**, pregunta el dueño**, me agrada verte trabajando duro, pero ¿no deberías descansar e ir a casa?**

**-No se preocupe, el dinero extra me vendrá bien**, respondía Brick mientras lavaba los platos

**-De acuerdo, pero no exageres demasiado, les di a ti y a tus hermanos el día libre por el festival y tu aun así viniste a trabajar, sabes que aun eres joven y tienes que disfrutarla mientras puedas**, decía el gerente dejando a Brick en el fregadero

**-….Chssss….se lo que hago**, decía malhumorado Brick tallando mas fuerte

En el parque

**-Momoko, te quiero presentar a mis familiares**, decia Sony señalando a dos chicos y una chica que se acercaban a ellos

**-Hola**, saludaba un chico de cabellos castaños, tez pálida y ojos cafés vestido con una playera holgada, unos shorts y tenis negros

**-¿Cómo estas Sony?**, preguntaba el segundo chico mas mayor que al igual que el primero tiene la tez pálida, ojos color miel y cabello oscuro, vestía una camisa blanca con pantalón de vestir y zapatos de vestir

**-¡Primo!**, dice alegremente la chica de tez pálida, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marrones, vestía un vestido de tirantes blanco con estampados y sandalias

**-Mucho gusto en conocerlos**, respondía el saludo Momoko

**-Mira ellos son, Duo Intel de mi misma edad (el primero), Terra Intel de 17 años (el segundo) y Flor Intel que tiene tu misma edad Momoko, los tres son hermanos y vinieron a terminar sus vacaciones con mi familia**, explicaba Sony

**-Menos mi pequeña hermanita, ella tiene que regresar con nuestra madre primero a casa para arreglar sus asuntos del trabajo**, explicaba Terra

**-¡No tienes que recordármelo!**, respondía enojada Flor

**-Sabes bien que nosotros entramos una semana después de ti a la escuela, así que te toca regresar primero**, daba su opinión Duo

**-¡Eso no es justo!**, seguía respondiendo enojada, **¡además mama me dijo que podíamos irnos después del festival de esta noche!**

**-¡Ay si! y vas a encontrar quien te lleve**, respondía con sarcasmo Duo

**-¡Déjala en paz!**, regañaba Terra a su hermano

**-(me recuerdan a esos tres viéndolos pelear así)**, pensaba Momoko

**-En fin, si van a ir al festival nos pueden acompañar si gustan**, decía Sony

**-Claro, ¿por qué no?**, respondía Terra

**-¿No les vamos a echar a perder la noche?**, preguntaba con picardía Duo

**-No, no es lo que creen, solo somos amigos**, respondía Sony

**-Si, solo eso (T.T)**, respondía Momoko

**-Ok decidido lo que vamos a hacer hoy, ¿quieren almorzar?, aun son las 10:30**, invitaba Duo

**-Hay un restaurante muy bueno donde trabajan los amigos de Momoko, podemos ir ahí**, sugería Sony

**-Solo que hoy no están ahí, les dieron el día libre pero podemos ir**, decía Momoko confiada en no encontrarse con Brick

Al llegar al lugar pidieron una mesa el cual los lleva el capitán (gerente, subgerente o encargado como lo conozcan), se sientan y piden ser atendidos a lo cual sale un chico de cabellos naranjas a atenderlos para el disgusto de Momoko

**-(¿Qué hace aquí?, ¿no se suponía que les dieron el día libre?)**, pensaba con enfado Momoko

**-¿Qué les sirvo?**, preguntaba normal Brick

**-Oye, eres Brick ¿no?, ¿no dijiste que tenían el día libre Momoko?**, preguntaba Sony

**-Si, pero prefiero trabajar a holgazanear todo el día**, respondía todo serio Brick sin mirar a Momoko, (puras excusas si me lo preguntan sobre trabajar, ya saben porque)

**-Esta bien, podemos pedir unos Onigiri y Ramen con Tofu, y de bebidas agua y unos refrescos por favor, ¿esta bien eso chicos?**, preguntaba Sony

**-Si no hay problema**, respondía Terra

**-Yo quiero un poco de helado también, ¿puedo pedirlo?**, preguntaba Flor

**-Por supuesto señorita estamos para complacerle**, respondía con una sonrisa Brick (truco barato para que el cliente se vaya satisfecho, si lo sabré yo)

Al irse a traer la orden, Flor quedo impactada por ese joven de ojos rojos que la hicieron sentir algo, el cual cree que es amor (amor juvenil, quiere decir de aquellos que solo duran un rato y luego ven a otro y salen con lo mismo XD), comieron y platicaron alegremente, a las 11:30 salieron del restaurante y mientras los chicos se acercaban a ver unas cosas a una tienda deportiva Flor se acerca a Momoko

**-Te gusta mi primo ¿verdad?**, preguntaba Flor

**-¿Eh?...b-b-bueno…algo si…..jejejeje**, respondía Momoko algo apenada

**-Si me hace un favor, te diré todo sobre el para que lo conquistes esta noche en el festival**, dice Flor a Momoko esperando que aceptara

**-Bueno… (Esta oportunidad no debo desperdiciarla, debo de aprovechar y así estar mas unida a el), ¿y que es lo que quieres?**, preguntaba Momoko

**-Quiero que hagas que Brick me lleve al festival esta noche ¿podrás?**, ponía sus condiciones Flor

**-O.O…**, se queda sin saber que decir**, (¿Cómo alguien como ella le podría gustar alguien que es grosero, majadero, manipulador, bueno para nada, el cual se cree muy carita, mal peinado, guapo, holgazán, malvado, pedante, sarcástico, como Brick?...¿dije guapo?)**

*(Acaba de describir mi tipo de raza XD)

**-Entonces**….** ¿podrías?**, insistía Flor

**-(No puedo hacerlo, aunque sea para mi beneficio no puedo hacer), esta bien vere que puedo hacer**, respondía afirmativamente Momoko

**-¡GRACIAS! eres una buena amiga**, gritaba de felicidad Flor

**-Espérame aquí, ya vuelvo (creo que no estoy pensando correctamente bien)**, pensaba Momoko al dirigirse de nuevo al restaurante

**-¿A dónde va Momoko?**, preguntaba Sony

**-Olvido algo y fue a recogerlo**, respondía Flor

AL llegar a la entrada se quedo parada sin animarse a entrar, pensaba en la situación y que tal ves el no aceptaría, si le pedía ayuda la iba a mandar muy lejos, y no tiene dinero para pagarle o algo que el quiera….¿o tal ves si?, pregunta por el y le dicen que se encuentra en su descanso atrás del restaurante, al dirigirse lo halla echado encima de unas bolsas de basura (hacen buena cama si juntas varias) leyendo una revista de aviones de combate, duda al hablarle pero tenia que aprovechar esta oportunidad para estar mas unida a Sony

**-Brick…., **llamaba por su nombre al chico

**-¿Qué deseas?**, respondía sin dejar de ver su revista Brick

**-Necesito que me hagas un favor**, pedía amablemente Momoko

**-Olvídalo y piérdete**, decía sin importarle lo que tenía que decir la chica de cabellos anaranjados

**-¡Quiero que lleves a Flor al festival de esta noche!**, le pedía Momoko

**-Que agallas, pero olvídalo**, decía Brick mientras seguía viendo su revista

**-Si lo hace te devolveré la gorra**, ofrecía Momoko

**-…..Hmmmm…me intriga que ofrezcas algo como eso, ¿qué obtendrás de eso?**, preguntaba Brick ya poniendo atención

**-Bueno yo…**antes de que pudiera responder fue interrumpida

**-No importa acepto, hablando de eso ¿Cuál festival?**, preguntaba sin saber porque, solo quería recuperar su gorra a toda costa

**-¡EL FESTIVAL DE ESTA NOCHE BRUTO!**, gritaba Momoko**, será a las siete asi que no vallas a fallarme, sino perderás tu querida gorra**, advertia

**-SI, si, hay que llevar un kimono o algo así, esta bien**, aceptaba Brick retirándose hacia adentro del restaurante para dar su salida

**-Espero hacer lo correcto**, se decía a si misma, aunque no estaba convencida de que Brick saliera con ella

En la casa a las 7:00 pm

**-¿Como me veo?, **preguntaba Miyako con un hermoso kimono tipo Yukata de color azul

**-Te ves hermosa**, respondía Momoko con su propio kimono de color rosa (los kimonos son iguales a diferencia del color)

**-Me veo como una tonta**, se quejaba Kaoru con su Kimono de color verde

**-No tienes que pensar así Kaoru,** respondía Miss Bellum que llevaba un kimono tipo Furisode de color rojo

**-¿Y ellos por que no los obligan a vestir igual?**, preguntaba con enfado Kaoru

**-Es por que no vamos a ir tonta, pero tú te ves divina**, dice sarcásticamente Butch

**-¡CIERRA LA BOCA O TE LA CIERRO A GOLPES!**, reclamaba Kaoru

**-Ya, ya, calmada Kaoru**, pedía amablemente Miyako

**-Qué se diviertan en su tonto festival**, les dice Butch

**-Me traes un recuerdo Miyako**, dice Boomer

**-Por supuesto**, al decir eso le regala una sonrisa a lo cual sonroja a Boomer

**-Bueno vámonos**, dice Miss Bellum

**-Un momento ¿y Brick?**, preguntaba Momoko

**-Aquí estoy, no puedo creer que me obligaras a vestir de esta forma**, dice Brick que trae una Yukata roja

**-Te ves muy bien y apuesto**, elogiaba a Brick Miyako

**-Si…..te ves bien (y apuesto)…**, pensaba Momoko

**-Si como una mujer**, se burlaba Butch

**-No olvides tu bolsa señorita**, acompañaba Boomer a Butch a molestarlo

**-Ya verán desgraciados, me las pagaran después, toma tu bolsa , ¡vámonos!**, dice molesto Brick

**-Nos veremos después chicos, pórtense bien**, les decía Miss Bellum a Butch y Boomer cubriéndose con un paraguas

Los 5 se fueron al festival que se encontraba en el muelle, había muchas cosas con puestos de comida, entretenimientos y juegos de carnaval para divertir a los asistentes. Algunos celebraban en torno a templos o altares, otros en torno a flores de fuego (_hanabi_) y otros incluso en torno a competiciones en las que los participantes llevan atuendos deportivos

**-¡Guau!**, quedaron asombrados el grupo por ver el festival

**-¡Momoko, por aquí!**, indicaba una mano en torno a otro grupo

Se acercaron al grupo el cual eran Sony y sus primos los cuales venían vestidos con yukatas de unos colores primarios

**-Te ves hermosa**, le decía Sony mientras le besaba la mejilla a Momoko

**-Gracias, tu también te ves apuesto**, agradecía Momoko devolviendo el cumplido

**-Hola soy Duo**, saludaba a Kaoru

**-Y yo soy Terra**, saludaba a Miyako

**-Mucho gusto soy Miyako y ella es Kaoru**, se presentaban ellas

**-Y yo soy Sara Bellum, estoy a cargo de ellas en este viaje mucho gusto**, se presentaba a los chicos

**-¿Y Flor?**, preguntaba Momoko

**-Supongo que es la que esta detrás de tu amigo**, señalaba Sony a la chica de cabello castaño y una hermosa Yukata de color amarillo, que se acerca a Brick el cual prefiere estar alejado de todos ellos

**-Hola, ¿me recuerdas?**, preguntaba Flor

**-¿Eh?...así la prima de el (como se llama el tipo ese)….Flor ¿verdad?**, respondía Brick con dificultad, ya que no le importaba mucho las amistades que tuvieran las chicas así que no se aprendía los nombres (le atino nomas por que es la que tiene que sacar a pasear)

**-¡SI! me alegra mucho que me recuerdes, y bien que te parece mi yukata, hermoso ¿no?**, preguntaba la chica

**-….Si…claro…(me parece un vestido como todos los demás)**, respondía Brick sin saber que hacer

**-Por que no vamos con los demás para recorrer el sitio**, sugería Flor

**-No, prefiero que vayamos solos los dos, no creo que nos digan nada de todas maneras**, dice Brick (parece que no escogió las palabras adecuadas, grave error)

Flor se sonrojo al escuchar esto y se fue al lado de Brick los cuales se perdieron entre la gente

**-Entonces, ¿por donde comenzamos?**, preguntaba Duo

**-Un momento, ¿dónde se fue Flor?**, preguntaba Terra

**-Brick tampoco esta**, indicaba Miyako

**-Se fueron sin nosotros**, indicaba Kaoru

**-¡Si toca a mi hermana lo mato!**, decía con furia Duo

**-No te preocupes, aunque no conozco mucho a Brick, sé que es responsable**, dice Sony para calmar a sus primos

**-Esta bien, pero deberían por lo menos avisado**, indicaba algo molesto Terra

**-(¿En que pensara ese llevándosela así?….no me digan que le hará (imagen censurada) no, no ¿en que estoy pensando?, él no es así (otra escena censurada), ¡DEBO ENCONTRARLO!)**, pasaba por la mente de Momoko la cual hacia muchos gestos a la vista de todos los presentes

**-¿Sucede algo Momoko?**, pregunta Sony

**-¿Eh?...**se da cuenta de la escena que daba y se pone toda roja…**No nada jajajajajaja, solo que lo mejor es que los busquemos, no debemos separarnos, es muy descortés de su parte al irse así sin avisar (sin contar que le pasara a su gorra si la toca)**

8:00pm

Dejando al grupo, Brick y Flor recorrían el lugar, Flor se maravillaba al ver los fuegos artificiales, disfrutaba el olor de la comida, los juegos de los puestos, los fuegos artificiales, la convivencia del lugar, mientras Brick solo veía las competencias y los juegos donde se requería destreza

**-Hmmm…Brick…. ¿podrías ganar ese muñeco para mi?**, pregunta Flor

**-¿EH?**, se rascaba la nariz

**-Vamos jovencito, seguro que puedes tirar estas botellas para ganarle un premio a tu linda novia**, desafía el dueño del puesto

**-¿Qué insinúa?**, responde enojado Brick el cual paga el juego y recibe tres pelotas

Brick lanza la primera y falla, al lanzar el segundo da en el blanco pero no cae

**-¡UY!, casi amigo, aunque mi abuela tira mas fuerte**, se burlaba el tipo de Brick

**-¡Ya veremos!**, decía ya encabronado Brick juntando toda su fuerza

Al lanzar el tercero no solo tira las botellas, sino que le hace un hoyo al puesto

**-O.O¡….increible**, se queda sorprendido el dueño del puesto

**-¡VIVA!, eres muy fuerte Brick**, dice alegremente al recibir su premio Flor

**-Le dice a su abuela que le enseñe a lanzar aquí JAJAJAJAJAJA**, reía victorioso Brick al poner en su lugar al tipo

**-Gracias por esto, significa mucho para mi**, dice Flor tratando de agarrar la mano de Brick

**-Tengo hambre, ¿no hay algo para comer?**, dice rompiendo el encanto Brick

**-Cla-claro, por ahí venden banderillas**, señalaba un puesto de comida a lo cual fueron

**-No creo que los hallemos, **decía Kaoru

**-Mira este lado, por lo menos estamos disfrutando el festival aquí, **decía Miyako sosteniendo una bengala en su mano

**-Bueno disfrutemos del festival ya aparecerán**, dice calmado Duo

**-Tienes razón, disfrutemos**, dice apoyando a su hermano Terra

**-¿Y Momoko?**, pregunta Miyako

**-Se fue con Sony a seguir buscando a Flor y Brick, **respondía Miss Bellum

**-¿Qué pensara esta Momoko, para no dejar a Brick en paz?**, se preguntaba Kaoru

**-¿Crees que?**, preguntaba Miyako

**-¡NO!** respondían ambas por estar pensando eso (celos si se lo preguntaban)

Momoko y Sony se alejan del festival al sitio solitario para descansar un poco

**-Oye Momoko, ¿no crees que estas exagerando un poco?, ya aparecerán**, dice Sony

**-(puras imágenes censuradas)**, era lo único que pensaba Momoko sin prestar atención

**-¿Me estas escuchando?**, pregunta Sony

**-¿EH?...si, si lo lamento, es que ese tipo es muy irresponsable y no quiero que le pase algo a tu prima**, respondía Momoko

**-No creo que sea de ese tipo, tranquilicémonos un poco y luego veremos que podemos hacer, ¿te parece?**, le sugería con una sonrisa Sony

**-Esta bien**, respondía Momoko a lo cual se sientan en una banca

No muy lejos de ahí (en realidad estaban del otro lado) (toma aérea, Brick del lado izquierdo, Momoko del lado derecho, arboles estorbando en medio, una pareja besándose ahí, otra haciendo otra cosa, un perro, una banda de maleantes por el lado sur)

**-El cielo es muy hermoso**, dice Flor a Brick mientras caminan comiéndose su banderilla

**-Si, ¿por qué no?**, respondía Brick comiéndose su banderilla

**-Este….¿tienes novia?**, pregunta tímidamente Flor

**-…¬¬ ¿Qué?**, responde Brick extrañado de eso

**-¿Qué si tienes novia?**, vuelve a preguntar Flor

**-No, claro que no**, responde Brick algo molesto

Flor se alegra de eso y continúan caminando hasta que tropieza con una piedra a lo cual Brick la detiene cayendo primero para que no se lastime (será un desgraciado pero tiene su lado amable)

**-¿Estas bien?**, pregunta mirándola a los ojos a lo cual ella se queda en silencio observándolo, **hola, bueno si esta bien por que no, **no termina la frase ya que ella le agarra la mano dando paso a los hechos de arriba

**-Creo que escuche algo**, comentaba Momoko

**-Dime por que estas tan preocupada, en ves de que disfrutemos esta hermosa noche**, reclamaba un poco molesto Sony

**-Bueno….yo….. ¿No lo se?**, dice Momoko

**-Mírame a los ojos y dime que no te importa Brick, quiero quitarme esta duda que has plantado en mí, por favor**, pedía Sony

Antes de que pudiera responder son rodeados por cuatro sujetos

**-Mira lo que tenemos aquí, una parejita**, dice uno de los pandilleros

**-Si, oye nena ¿Por qué andas con un tipo como ese en ves de estar con un hombre de verdad?**, preguntaba el líder de la banda

**-Los conozco, ustedes los habían encerrado por andar molestando a la gente, la banda Ebi**, respondía Momoko

**-Si, no creo conocerte, pero es verdad y todo por culpa de ese tipo, pero si lo conoces te perdonare si me dices donde se encuentra, **dice amenazadoramente el jefe

**-(¿Qué hare?, no puedo transformarme en medio de todos ellos, ni comunicarme con las demás)**, pensaba Momoko mientras Sony se pone delante de ella

**-¡Aléjate de ella!**, amenazaba Sony

**-O si no ¿Qué?**, dice el jefe mientras sus tres compañeros se acercaban a ellos

**-¿Escuchaste eso?**, preguntaba Flor ya entrada en sus cabales

**-SI viene del otro lado (me salve)**, dice Brick

Los tipos se acercaban mas pero se distrajeron por Flor que salió de entre los arboles

**-¡DEJENLOS EN PAZ!**, gritaba Flor

**-¿Y ella quien es?**, preguntaba uno de los pandilleros

**-¡FLOR TEN CUIDADO!**, gritaba Sony preparándose a pelear con ellos

**-¡OIGAN VAGOS SI VAN A PELEAR CON NUESTROS AMIGOS TENDRAN QUE HACERLOS CON NOSOTROS TAMBIEN!**, gritaba Terra corriendo junto a Duo y los demás al notar la conmoción

**-¡Ya son muchos jefe!**, decía temeroso uno de los pandilleros

**-Grrrrr, ¡VAMONOS DE AQUÍ!**, ordenaba el líder corriendo junto a los demás alejándose hacia la playa

**-¿Están bien?**, preguntaba Miyako

**-Si, gracias**, respondía Momoko

**-Flor, ¿Qué hacías por aquí?**, preguntaba Sony

**-Bueno estábamos Brick y yo por aquí y escuchamos algo y luego…¿Dónde esta el?**, se preguntaba Flor

**-¿No estaba contigo?, **pregunta Terra

**-SI, pero de repente desapareció**, contestaba Flor

**-(Te perdonare si me dice en donde se encuentra)**, retumba en la cabeza de Momoko a lo cual recuerda que buscan a Brick y la estaban amenazando a ella, lo cual haría que….

**-¿Momoko a donde vas?**, preguntaba Kaoru a lo cual solo ven que corre hacia donde se dirigían los pandilleros

**-SI Brick no esta aquí, no puede ser**, dice Miyako que corre para alcanzar a Momoko

**-No creo que lo haga**, dice Kaoru que corre para alcanzarlas

**-¿Qué les pasa?**, pregunta Duo

**-No se, pero de seguro tiene que ver con su amigo**, dice Terra

**-Hermanos, primo, no quiero que le pase algo a Brick, **suplicaba Flor

**-Duo quédate con Ella, vamos Terra**, ordena Sony que se va con Terra par alcanzar a las chicas

En la playa

**-¡POR FAVOR!, ¡NO ME LASTIMES!**, pedía piedad el líder de los pandilleros

Brick solo camina hacia el furioso con su yukata a la altura de la cintura (trae el torso desnudo) y sin mostrar señas de detenerse, los otros acompañantes ya estaban tirados en el suelo adoloridos

**-Te daré lo que quieras, solo déjame ir**, dice el líder

**-Lo único que quiero de ti es tu cabeza**, responde Brick preparándose para darle una madriza

**-¡BRICK, DETENTE!**, grita Momoko a lo cual se detiene

El pandillero aprovecha para irse y los demás también

**-¿Estas herido?, ¿sangras de algún lado?**, preguntaba preocupada Momoko

**-No, siguen siendo basura, esto demuestra que no necesito ese tonto poder**, responde Brick cerrando muy fuertemente su puño

**-¿Qué?**, se pregunta Momoko

**-¿Están bien?**, pregunta Miyako llegando al lugar

**-Ves te dije que no era tan idiota**, dice Kaoru atrás de Miyako

**-Si, gracias, lamento haberlas preocupado**, se disculpaba Momoko

**-¿Cómo corren?, **dice Terra ya cansado

**-Me alegra que se encuentren bien, y a ti también Brick pero fue algo irresponsable lanzarte así tras de ellos, solo la vas a preocupar a ella y a Flor también**, reclamaba Sony

**-¬¬?, ¿no sé que quieres decir con eso? pero lo tomare en cuenta**, dice Brick sarcásticamente ya encaminándose hacia el festival de nuevo

Los 6 regresan al lugar donde dejaron el lugar

**-¿Cómo les fue?**, pregunta Duo

**¿Brick estas bien?**, pregunta preocupada Flor la cual agarra del brazo a Brick

**-Si, no te preocupes ya casi acaba esto y estoy cansado, vamos a ver los Hanabi**, decía Brick caminando junto a Flor ya mas tranquila

**-¿Entonces?, **pregunta Sony

**-Lo lamento, es mi amigo solamente, es solo que me preocupa mucho su temperamento**, responde Momoko

**-Ya veo, aun no estoy convencido, pero te demostrare que puedo ser mejor que el**, dice Sony sosteniendo a Momoko por el brazo y caminando hacia el sitio para ver el Hanabi

Los fuegos artificiales estallan mostrando muchos colores y muestran figuras también, todos observan maravillados este echo al final del festival todos van caminando hasta el estacionamiento donde esperaba la mama de Flor

**-Te divertiste cariño**, pregunta su madre

**-Si fue muy divertido, ya te contare después**, responde Flor

**-¿Ya se van al aeropuerto madre?**, pregunta Terra

**-SI hijo, el avión parte en la madrugada y tenemos que estar antes allí, **responde la madre

**-De acuerdo mama, nos veremos la siguiente semana**, se despide Duo de su madre

**-Lamento que no te puedas quedar tia**, dice Sony

**-Lo se, pero salúdame a tu madre y a tu padre, nos veremos en la siguiente reunión**, dice la madre

**-Lo hare, adiós**, se despide Sony de su tía

**-Hasta luego señora**, se despide Momoko

**-Gracias, y espero que trates bien a mi sobrino**, indicaba la señora

**-No se preocupe lo hare**, afirmaba Momoko

**-¿Oye Brick?**, pregunta Flor

**-¿Qué pasa?**, responde Brick

**-¿Me extrañaras?**, pregunta con picardía Flor

**-Tal vez (si creo que eso quería que respondiera ¿no?)**, pensaba Brick

Mientras pensaba eso, recibe un beso en la mejilla a lo cual Brick se queda pasmado

**-¡La próxima vez que te vea, espero sea en tus labios!, **dice Flor alejándose algo apenada por lo que hizo

**-Hermana, no hagas eso**, dice enojado Duo

**-A ti no te importa**, responde Flor sacándole la lengua y metiéndose al coche despidiéndose de todos

**-Bueno, me disculpo por mi hermana es que ella…..¿hola?**, dice Terra viendo a Brick parado como piedra

**-Ji, parece que Brick le encanto eso no crees Momoko…..¿Momoko?**, pregunta Miyako

**-Olvídala, la perdimos**, responde Kaoru al ver que Momoko también se quedo petrificada al ver eso

**-Momoko, te aseguro que seré mejor que el, te lo demostrare antes de que acaben las vacaciones**, decía firmemente Sony

Ya en la casa en el cuarto de Brick

**-¿Lo encontraron?**, pregunta Brick

**-No, lo habrá escondido en algún otro lugar**, responde Boomer

**-No será fácil encontrarlo hermano**, dice Butch

**-Se supone que se quedaron aquí para encontrar mi gorra y me dicen que no lo hallaron, ¡DONDE ESTA!, ella rompió el trato al decirme que no me la daría al no decirle que pasó en ese lugar, **dice histérico Brick

**-Je, si crees que te saldrás de esto tan fácil es por que no te has enfrentado conmigo aun**, dice Momoko al sacar de su bolsa la gorra roja y alejarse del cuarto de Brick

(*Me dolieron los dedos al hacerlo, ya nadie respeta al narrador)

Continuara….

**Despierto en mi cama (¿o no?), ¿en donde me encuentro?, recuerdo haber estado haciendo la tarea, después de estar trabajando y de pasar un montón de corajes inclusive con mi familia, solo me fui a dormir a mi cama sin comer por los problemas que tengo, leo las historias que e echo y desearía vivir en alguna de ellos, seria interesante ¿no creen?, entonces pienso en la primera que inicie, Demashitta¡ PowerPuff Girls D-Z, aun no la acabo, se las estoy debiendo, como debería continuarla, termino con la destrucción del laboratorio y la muerte del profesor, ahora ya no hay esperanza, no, no puedo dejarla así, el sueño me vence y duermo imaginando estar ahí, aunque seria una locura, ahora veo que no estoy en mi casa, parece un apartamento, acabo de asomarme por la ventana y no lo puedo creer, debo estar soñando, si eso es….un sueño…ahora veo algo en lo que es una mesa y esta una laptop…¿tendrá batería?...si….pero…no hay internet o algo así, ¿entonces como?…solo tiene Word y una pagina el cual es la del sitio donde subo mis historias…¿estoy loco?…..oigo ruidos afuera…será un sueño pero ni loco me voy a asomar….¿que hare?, si es un sueño por que no despierto, intentare dormir aquí y a lo mejor así se arregla el asunto, pero no sin antes anotar esto como titulo…..**

**Demashitaa¡ Powerpuff Girls Dawn of D-Z**

**(Si no es un sueño, estoy jodido)**


	8. Chapter 8:You fear something?

**Maldita escuela, trabajo y mente lenta, pero mejor pienso lo que voy a escribir que subir cualquier tonteria ¿no creen?, actualize mi Bio si lo quieren ver para que chequen cuanto e avanzado y lo que planeo subir mas adelante, si alguna les interesa que la suba antes me dicen con un Pm o en los reviews, disfruten**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes principales no me pertencen, solo los secundarios**

Capitulo 58: You Fear Someting?

**-¿Saben que es peor que usar faldas y portarse femenina?, es pensar en los chicos, ¿no se que les ven las chicas a estos? en especial Momoko la cual esta embobada por un chico ahora, se llama Sony y es lindo pero no es mi tipo, ¿cuál es mi tipo en si? aunque también esta en discusión lo que siente realmente por Brick, parece que a el no le interesa ella y viceversa pero después de la demostración de hace dos días, en fin …. ¿Por qué tarda tanto?**

Día 17 12:00pm

Kaoru se encuentra sentada en el parque esperando a Butch para tener un partido de Soccer (otra discusión en el cual se ponen de nuevo a prueba uno contra el otro y ya saben el resto) va vestida con su short, su gorra, un rompe vientos y tenis además del balón, pero ya llevaba 1 hora esperándolo y ni sus luces (aunque hace rato escucho un ruido atrás de unos arbustos que se encuentran atrás de ella, pero no vio a nadie), así que decide buscarlo antes de que pierda su cordura y lo asesine cuando lo vea

**-¡Ya vera, sabrá que a mi nadie me deja plantada!**, dice molesta Kaoru

El primer lugar donde comienza a buscar es en el restaurante ya que le prometió que se enfrentarían después del trabajo, al llegar pensaba entrar pero encuentra a Boomer con el disfraz de pescado anunciando el menú

**-¡Si quieren comer rico, solo entren y disfrutaggggggggggg….!** anunciaba Boomer el menú antes de que fuera jalado hacia una enojada chica de ojos verdes

**-¿Dónde esta ese cobarde?**, pregunta Kaoru con furia

**-(gulp) ¿Yo?**, responde Boomer temeroso

**-¡NO TE HAGAS EL GRACIOSO CONMIGO, HABLO DE BUTCH!**, reclama Kaoru

**-¡No-no-o-no lo se, el salió temprano y tome su…..su lugar…..así que no se donde esta!**, responde nervioso Boomer

**-¡Diablos!**, se queja Kaoru que avienta a Boomer por los aires (afortunadamente cae en la basura)

Comienza a pensar donde mas lo podría buscar hasta que alcanza a escuchar una conversación

**-¿Y que te pareció ese chico de hace rato?** pregunta una turista

**-Era lindo, aunque me encantaron más sus ojos verdes**, responde la compañera de la turista

**-¿Dónde lo vieron?**, pregunta Kaoru con cara de pocos amigos

**-¡AHHHH! por favor no nos lastimes**, dice la turista abrazando a su compañera

**-Lo vimos en la playa hace unas horas, por favor déjanos ir**, suplica la acompañante

**-¡No escaparas de mi!** dice ahora con esperanzas de asesinarlo Kaoru

Al llegar a la playa comienza su búsqueda pero no lo ve a lo cual se detiene a pensar que solo le dijeron algo falso para salvar el pellejo

**-¿Kaoru, que haces aquí?** Pregunta Momoko que venia con Sony

**-¿Eh?...Momoko hola, estoy buscando a Butch ¿no lo has visto?**, pregunta Kaoru

**-De hecho estuvo aquí hace unas horas en la mañana**, responde Momoko

**-¿Haciendo?**, pregunta intrigada

**-Se estaba enfrentando a Duo en un partido de voleibol, ya que acordaron eso ayer**, responde Sony

**-Así que se atreve a poner a otros antes de mi, ya vera cuando lo encuentre, **dice Kaoru enojada

**-¿Antes de ti?**, pregunta Momoko

**-Si te hace feliz,** comenta Duo que se une a la conversación, **me gano el desgraciado; ¿Dónde aprendió a jugar de esa manera tan agresiva? **

**-Bueno eso es sencillo, ya que cada día se enfrenta a ella así que no te sorprenda que juegue así**, responde Momoko

**-¿En serio?** pregunta sorprendido Duo

**-¿Qué, quieres que te lo demuestre?**, pregunta desafiante Kaoru

**-No gracias, ya me apalearon suficiente el día de hoy**, responde Duo negándose al reto

**-En fin, ¿vieron para donde se fue?**, pregunta ya mas calmada Kaoru

**-Dijo que tenía otro duelo en la plaza así que se fue para allá**, responde Sony

**-¿La plaza?**, pregunta Kaoru confundida

**-Si fue lo que dijo**, responde Momoko

**-Ese idiota, le dije que en el parque no sino en la plaza,** dice Kaoru mas molesta**, nos veremos después**

Kaoru se aleja dejando a los tres algo confundidos por la actitud que trae

**-¿Es la novia de ese chico o algo?**, pregunta Duo

**-No, pero te agradecería que no se lo dijeras de frente, no quiero llamar una ambulancia**, sugiere Momoko a lo cual asiente Sony a estas palabras

Ya en la plaza sigue sin encontrarlo, lo cual la comienza a desesperar pero por fortuna pasaba Miyako por ahí

**-¡Kaoru, hola!**, dice Miyako

**-Hola, ¿qué haces por aquí?**, pregunta Kaoru

**-Estaba de compras, y conseguí unas hermosas prendas que quiero uses**, dice Miyako sonriendo sosteniendo una falda

**-Paso, estoy ocupada con algo ahora**, se excusa Kaoru

**-¿A quien buscas?**, pregunta Miayko

**-A Butch, me dijeron que se encontraba por aquí pero no lo veo**, responde Kaoru

**-Hmmmm, si se encuentra por aquí podemos preguntar, vamos** sugiere Miayko que comienza a preguntar a los de las tiendas

Preguntaron en todas pero nadie lo había visto, hasta que un pequeño niño se les acerca con su balón en la mano

**-¿Buscan algo?**, pregunta

**-Si, ¿no has visto a alguien como ella?**, pregunta Miyako señalando a Kaoru

**-Si, hace un buen rato se encontraba ahí parado esperando a alguien, pero cuando el balón se dirigió a el, fue grandioso como lo paro así que lo invitamos a jugar y fue divertido, luego cuando acabamos dijo que se acordó que no era aquí así que corrió al parque**, explica el niño

**-Ok, gracias por ayudarnos**, agradecía Miyako

**-De nada señorita**, dice el niño despidiéndose

**-¿Qué raro, si iba para el parque por que no lo vi?**, pregunta confusa Kaoru

**-¿Crees que le haya pasado algo?**, pregunta algo preocupada Miyako

**-No, eso es imposible ya que no es débil como los demás, además hemos entrenado mucho cada día**, comenta Kaoru convencida de sus palabras

**-¿Y como sabes eso?**, pregunta con una mirada picara Miyako

**-Solo lo se, hasta ahora no se ha rendido ante mi para demostrar que soy mejor que el, **responde Kaoru

**-(Risita) ¿Sera por qué no se han separado mas cuando va a trabajar o a dormir que sabes eso?** pregunta Miyako con una sonrisa

**-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¿NO ME HAGAS PREGUNTAS DE ESA CLASE?**, Grita Kaoru alejándose hacia el parque sonrojada

**-Tanto Momoko y yo tenemos nuestras dudas sobre lo que sentimos, pero tu si estas segura ¿verdad?**, dice Miyako dirigiéndose hacia la casa

Kaoru regresa al lugar donde se supone se verían pero no lo encuentra así que espera un poco mas poniendo su rompe vientos y el balón a un lado, aunque ya estaba oscureciendo

**-A lo mejor ya regreso a la casa, ya vera cuando llegue le romperé todos los huesos por dejarme esperando tanto tiempo** planeaba lo que iba a hacerle Kaoru a Butch, pero un ruido la alerto

**-….**

**-¿EH?**

**-….**

**-¿Quién esta ahí?**

**-…oru….**

**-¿Sera acaso?**

**-…Kaoru…**

**-¿F-f-f-f-f-fantasma?**

**-…Kaoru…..**

**-¡AHHHHHH!, **grita Kaoru alejándose hacia los arbustos de atrás asustada, (ya que le teme a los fantasmas y si alguien te habla y no ves nada) pero al atravesar los arbustos siente un vacio debajo de ella por el cual cae, era una zanja que no estaba bien señalada por lo cual cayo sin notarlo, afortunadamente cae sobre algo suave

**-¿Dónde estoy?...y ¿sobre que caí?**, se pregunta Kaoru al notar que cayo en blandito, como las nubes tapaban la luna no podía ver bien así que cuando volteo para ver solo vio un ojo**, ¡AHHHHHH, no te me acerques!**, vuelve a gritar soltando un montón de golpes

**-¡Auch!...¡Ayyyyy!...¡DETENTE, PARALE A TUS HORMONAS!**, DICE LA VOZ CONOCIDA POR ELLA

**-¿Butch?**, pregunta Kaoru

Al despejarse y caer la luz de la luna se da cuenta que cayo sobre Butch (todo golpeado)

**-No soy un topo al cual caíste en su casa, ¡CLARO QUE SOY YO!, **reclama molesto

**-¿Y como caíste aquí?**, pregunta Kaoru levantándose de el

**-Pues veras…** Butch al acordarse de donde seria el encuentro se dirigió rápidamente atravesando el parque y cuando la vio sentada, dio un salto a través de los arbustos pero estaba la zanja y se desmayo al caer, hasta ahora había recuperado la conciencia

**-Ya veo, ¿pero por qué no te fijas por donde vas?**, regaña Kaoru

**-No me molestes, pero ya que estas aquí transfórmate y sácame de aquí**, ordena Butch

**-¡No me des ordenes!...en fin….veamos donde lo deje…..lo traía en mi…**, se queda callada por un momento Kaoru

**-¿Y ahora?**, pregunta Butch

**-Mi esfera de transformación….la deje en el rompe vientos XP**, dice Kaoru sonriendo **pero fue tu culpa por asustarme**

**-¿Ahora es mi culpa ¬¬?, bueno entonces que piensas que hagamos o señora mía**, dice sarcásticamente Butch

**-No es lógico, ya que somos dos podemos treparnos para salir de aquí**, sugiere Kaoru

**-Hasta que tienes razón de algo, ok tú ponte y yo subo**, dice Butch con algo de doble sentido

**-Pow-**

**-¿QUE DIJISTE?**, reclama Kaoru

**-Qué yo te sostengo y tu subes, no aguantas nada**, responde Butch con una cachetada bien marcada

Butch acomoda sus manos para que lo utilice de escalón y así subirse encima de sus hombros, pero estaba algo nerviosa por que recordó las palabras de Miyako "¿Sera por qué no se han separado mas cuando va a trabajar o a dormir que sabes eso?**" **

**-¡No vayas a hacerme nada entendiste y mira para otro lado!**, exigía Kaoru

**-¿Qué?, ¿y ahora a que viene eso?**, pregunta extrañado Butch

Ni siquiera ella sabía por que le dijo eso, siempre se habían tocado sin ningún problema ya que combatían como la lucha libre, entonces ¿porque estaba tan nerviosa?, al intentar agarrarse se resbala y cae, pero en los brazos de Butch

**-¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE ATREVIERAS A HACERME ALGO!**, reclama Kaoru

**-Pero si no te sostenía te ibas a lastimar**, responde Butch

**-¡Nadie te dijo que lo hicieras!**, reclama

**-No será que tu…**, dice Butch

**-¡No, claro que no de ninguna manera!, **comienza a negar Kaoru

**-¿Tienes miedo?**, pregunta Butch

**-¿Eh?**, se queda perpleja por eso**, claro que no es solo que recordé algo que me dijeron y me tiene algo preocupada**

**-Hahahahaha, ¿tu preocupada, por lo que piensan de ti?, olvídalo…. tu eres la persona mas terca y obstinada que conozco y que además no se deja vencer tan fácilmente asi que no debería importarte lo que piensen o digan de ti**, dice Butch

Kaoru sintió algo de enojo y a la vez se sonrojo que se lo dijera el

**-Bueno, ya salgamos de una ves de aquí que me esta dando frio**, dice Kaoru otra ves animada

**-Así se habla, 1, 2, 3, para arriba**, al decir esto Butch tiene arriba de nuevo en sus hombros a Kaoru la cual ya esta concentrada en lo que hace

**-Ya casi….lo tengo**, dice Kaoru agarrándose firmemente de la orilla y subir, **espera aquí traeré algo para que subas**

**-Si, pensaba ir a la otra esquina por un refresco pero ya que insistes**, dice sarcásticamente

**-¡No me obligues a dejarte ahí, aguanta!**, reclama Kaoru alejándose

**-¿Y por qué no solo va por su disco de transformación y listo?**, se preguntaba Butch**, Si sirvieras porquería ya hubiera salido,** mira su banda de transformación el cual no reacciona

Pasan unos minutos el cual Butch escucha pasos suponiendo que era ella, pero se escucho que se caen, a lo cual lo preocupa, pero ve una soga no muy larga pero fácil de alcanzar para el

**-¡Agárrala, yo te saco!**, indica Kaoru

**-¡De acuerdo!**, asiente Butch el cual toma vuelo para tomar la cuerda y empieza a escalar

Logra subir y ve a Kaoru que esta haciendo fuerza a lo cual lo logra sacar

**-Por fin….ufff….ahora vaya….** No termina su frase al ver que Kaoru se sostiene el tobillo

**-¿Qué me ves?**, pregunta enojada Kaoru

**-¿Te lastimaste?**, pregunta Butch acercándose

**-Solo un poco pero puedo ca..ayyyy**, apenas se podía sostener de pie

**-….Sube**, se pone en cuclillas ofreciéndole la espalda

**-¡Estas loco, no pienso hacerlo!**, se negaba toda sonrojada Kaoru

**-Si caminas así te vas a lastimar mas, así que o subes o te cargo, tu eliges**, condiciona Butch

Kaoru se queda pensando, así que opta por subir en su espalda a lo cual se agarra de el y Butch la acomoda para comenzar a caminar

**-¡Si me haces algo pervertido te mato!**, advierte Kaoru

**-Ok, pero pesas más que un costal**, dice en tono de burla Butch

**-¡Cállate tarado!**, reclama Kaoru

Al llegar casi a la casa, son recibidos por Brick y Boomer que estaban en la esquina y ayudan a Butch a llevarla adentro

**-Kaoru, ¿te sientes bien?** pregunta Miyako

**-Solo me lastime el tobillo, nada serio**, responde Kaoru

**-Vamos a llevarte al baño a vendarte**, dice Miss Bellum

Las chicas lo llevan al baño mientras Butch se sienta en el sillón a recuperar el aliento

**-¿Y tu no tienes nada?**, pregunta Boomer

**-No, además solo la traje acá, no es algo de lo cual sea del otro mundo**, responde Butch

**-Me extraña que hagas algo así….pero por lo menos no te portaste como un cretino esta vez, **dice Brick

En el baño

**-Me estaba preocupando cuando no llegaban ambos**, dice Momoko

**-No te pongas sentimental, estoy aquí no**, responde Kaoru sin que fuera algo grave

**-No es serio, pero no tendrás que hacer nada por lo menos dos días**, dice Miss Bellum terminando de poner la venda

**-¿Dos días?, me voy a morir de aburrimiento**, decía Kaoru con decepción

**-No te preocupes, lo pasaremos contigo (además me contaras como te fue con el)**, dice con picardía Miyako

**-¡Olvídalo! **responde con enojo Kaoru

A la mañana siguiente Kaoru se encuentra en el sofá viendo la tele que para su suerte no había nada (que sorpresa)

**-Hmmmm, no hay nada bueno y no hay nadie aparte, me hubieran llevado con ellas de compras pero no, me tengo que quedar aquí echadita, **se queja Kaoru al encontrarse sola

Escucha la puerta abrirse y esperaba que fueran las chicas, pero al voltear a ver se sorprende de que fuera Butch el que entraba

**-¿Qué no tenias trabajo?**, pregunta Kaoru

**-Si, pero te vine a traer esto**, al decir esto muestra unas películas de lucha libre de los mejores combates del siglo

**-¿Y te vas a quedar?**, vuelve a preguntar

**-Si me van a castigar que valga la pena**, dice Butch al poner la película y sentarse al otro lado del sofá

**-….Gracias por traerme**, dice Kaoru

**-De nada, **responde Butch

En la cocina

**-(Te dije que no la iba a dejar sola)**, susurra Miyako

**-(Bueno hay que darles espacio)**, susurra Miss Bellum

**-(¿Por qué ella si lo pasa bien y yo no T.T?)**, susurra Momoko

Continuara….


	9. Chapter 9: The disappearance of octi

**Aqui dejandoles la historia (aunque ya no subo tanto por el tiempo, a los viejos tiempos), espero les guste y sobre las otras dos historias Rendemption y Dragoner, la primera me esta costando trabajo terminarla, (quiero que sea epico O.O) asi que espero ya subirlo pronto (lo leo lo borro, lo escribo lo leo lo borro, un circulo vicioso), el segundo un poquito de paciencia, no muchos lo han leido ya que el summary esta bien gacho (. no me dejo poner el summary interesante por que no cabia) supongo es por eso que no se leen mucho mis historias en fin, cuando se me ocurra alguna otra historia que me agrade lo pondre en mi bio para que me animen a subirlo o que esperen turno**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes principales solo los secundarios**

Capitulo 59: The disappearance of octi

Día 18

**-Lista, ¿cómo me veo octi?**, pregunta a su muñeco Miyako

**-Muy bien, voy a salir un rato así que espérame aquí**, dice Miyako

Miyako sale de la habitación para hacer unas compras a la tienda, sin percatarse de que alguien pasaba en esos momentos por ahi

15 minutos después

**-Open your eyes and take in every thing that you see.  
>Look at all the colors, red, yellow, blue, &amp; green.<br>We can take an airplane and fly across the globe, look down upon the colors.  
>C'mon everyone, let's go.,<strong> cantaba Miyako

**-Que linda canción**, comentaba Momoko

**-Buenos días Momoko, **saludaba Miyako

**-¿Fuiste a la tienda?**, pregunta Momoko

**-Si, y te traje tus dulces**, responde Miyako

**-¡Gracias, que dios te lo pague!, ¡Vengan con mama mis pequeños!**, dice Momoko como poseída por los dulces

**-Disfrútalos, ¿has visto a Kaoru?, le traje una revista mientras termina de recuperarse**, dice Miyako

**-(chop), ¿creho quhe eshta en el sohfa? (chop)**, dice Momoko atragantándose de dulces

**-Esta bien, no te vayas a ahogar**, dice Miyako

**-(chop) nuhca mhe e ahohgaaaaaaa**, dice Momoko ahogándose con un dulce

**-Hola rubia, ¿los dulces otra ves?**, pregunta Brick

**-Si, otra ves** responde Miyako

**-Yo me encargo**, dice Brick acercándose a Momoko y le aplica el movimiento de Heimlich, **¿Por qué terminamos siempre así cuando te atragantas?**

**-Estará bien, ¿eso creo?** Dice Miyako al entrar y dirigirse hacia la sala

**-¿Miyako, eres tu?**, pregunta Kaoru sentada encima de Butch

**-Si y te traje esta revista de futbol, ¿qué haces encima de el?**, pregunta Miyako

**-Quería mas peso para sus lagartijas y ya que no sirve más que para hacer de asiento…..hmmmm….gano el Real Madrid**, comenta Kaoru al seguir leyendo la revista

**-49, 50, 51, 52, 53, ¿y el partido de Sevilla?, 54, 55, 56**, pregunta Butch

Miyako deja a los verdes abajo mientras se dirige a su cuarto y al entrar

**-Ya volví octi, ¿octi?... ¿donde estas?...¿OCTI?**, grita preocupada Miyako

Después de esto se reúne con los demás abajo

**-Estaba *sniff* ahí, lo deje en la cama sin que le *sniff* hiciera daño a nadie *sniff*,** dice sin parar de llorar Miyako

**-¿Quién lo pudiera haber tomado?**, dice Momoko

**-Tal ves lo dejaste en otro lugar**, dice Brick

**-No*sniff*, estoy segura *sniff* que lo deje ahí**, comenta Miyako

**-Ya revisamos el cuarto y no se encuentra ahí**, dice Kaoru sosteniéndose de Butch

**-Si fue un ladrón, ¿por qué nada mas se llevo a tu muñeco?**, cuestiona Butch

**-La ventana estaba cerrada así que nadie entro por ahí**, opina Momoko

**-Entonces que, fue un fantasma uuuuuuuu**, dice Butch con tono burlon

**-¡No seas tarado!** regaña Kaoru dándole un buen coscorrón

**-¿No había comentado ayer Miss Bellum que había como un ratón en la casa que se llevaba la comida?**, opina Brick

**-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?**, pregunta Kaoru

**-Piénsalo, si se lleva la comida ¿quién dice que no se llevo el muñeco, no pesa nada?**, dice Brick

**-Es una posibilidad, y yo que creí que no tenías cerebro**, aplaude Momoko a Brick

**-Y yo creí que la gente moría de obesidad a una edad mas avan…..-clank-….**, decía Brick cuando recibe un sartenazo en la cabeza

**-Bueno busquemos a ese señor ratón, **ordena Miyako ya animada por tal ves recuperar a octi

Comenzaron a buscar por la casa pero sin éxito

**-No hay nada, ¿ahora que hacemos?**, pregunta Momoko

**-Solo hay que pensar como un ratón, ¿qué les gusta a ellos?**, pregunta Butch

**-Queso, comida rancia, morder cables…..**, responde Kaoru

**-Exacto, así que si ponemos algo de comida en la cocina de seguro vendrá**, da su observación Butch a lo cual lo pone

**-¿Crees que sirva?**, pregunta Miyako

**-Por supuesto, si no; no me llamo el gran cazador de roedores**, dice todo orgulloso Butch

**-¿Y desde cuando te llamas así?**, pregunta Kaoru

**-Detalles, detalles** dice Butch sin darle importancia

**-Algo se mueve ahí, **señala Momoko a un rincón de la cocina donde se asoma el señor ratón (*asi le puso ¿que quieren que haga?)

El pequeño roedor sale de un lado de la pared y comienza a caminar hacia la comida puesta sin descuidarse

**-(susurro) Vamos acércate, eso es (susurro), **dice Butch esperando que estuviera cerca para atraparlo

Cuando el roedor esta cerca de la comida

**¡TE ATRAPE!, **grita Butch saltando de su escondite

El roedor se da cuenta a tiempo y esquiva a Butch

**-¡QUE HACES ATRAPALO BABOSO!**, reclama Kaoru

El roedor al estar bloqueado su salida se dirige hacia las chicas para escapar

**-¡AYYYYYYYYYYY!**, gritan las tres chicas que comienzan a correr hacia la sala con el roedor atrás de ellas (incluso se trepo encima de Momoko esta Kaoru)

**-¡Ah!, que dulce sueño tuve, **comenta Brick despertándose de su sueño causado por el golpe

**-¡AHHHHH ALGUIEN SALVENOS!**, gritan las tres al pasar corriendo dirigiéndose hacia Brick

**-¡WTF!**, es lo único que dice antes de ser arrollado por las chicas y el roedor para terminar de nuevo desmayado

**-¿Tu también te asustaste?, eres un gallina…. ¡Chicas deténgalo ahí, nadie se burla de mi!**, dice Butch al estar corriendo atrás del roedor

Un rato después

**-Ufff, ¿por qué no lo agarraron?**, pregunta Butch ya cansado por la inútil persecución ya que se logro esfumar

**-¿Viste el tamaño de esa cosa?**, dice exagerando Momoko

**-No es que tuviera miedo, es solo que no quería dejarlas sola**, se excusa Kaoru

**-Creo que me deje llevar también, lo siento** se disculpa Miyako

**-¿Alguna otra idea?**, pregunta Momoko

**-Ya se, volaremos la casa y así estará terminado**, dice Butch

**-¬¬¡**

**-Bueno se me acaban las ideas**, dice Butch sentándose enojado sobre Brick

**-¿Y si se lo pedimos amablemente?**, opina Miyako

**-¿Estas loca?**, pregunta Kaoru

**-Podemos intentarlo, a menos que tengan otra mejor idea**, opina Momoko

**-Bueno y ¿donde lo vamos a encontrar?**, pregunta Kaoru

**-Si, ni modo que este en la cabeza de este a punto de comérselo no**, dice Butch señalando la cabeza de Brick

**-¡AHÍ ESTA!** gritan las tres al verlo

**-Esta bien, aquí vamos**, dice Miyako tomando aire para acercarse al ratón

El ratón solo se le queda viendo mientras hace un nido en el pelo de Brick

**-Disculpe señor ratón, ¿usted tomo a octi?, si es así me lo puede devolver**, pedía con mucha amabilidad Miyako

**-Tetetete…tetetete.** es lo único que respondió el ratón

**-Bueno, gracias** agradeció la información Miyako (*no me pregunten si le entendió o no)

**-O.O¡ Hablas con los animales**, se sorprendieron todos

**-Bueno, creo que el no lo tomo, **fue lo que respondió con una sonrisa

**-Y dieron las once y las doce….¿que me ven?**, preguntaba tomando su segundo aire Brick

**-No te alarmes pero, tienes algo en la cabeza**, dice Momoko

**-¿Mi cabeza?**, pregunta extrañado Brick

Al mirar arriba se percata del ratón en su cabello

**-Solo es un roedor….**(1, 2, 3, 4, 5) **¡QUITENMELO DE ENCIMA!**, grita Brick tratando de quitárselo y se levanta corriendo chocando con Momoko

**-¡Se escapa, agarralo!**, dice Butch

**-¡No lo lastimen!, **dice Miyako tratando de agarrar ella al señor ratón

**-¡No seas brusco con el pobre!**, dice Kaoru que estaba sentada en el sillón

EL ratón se dirige a la entrada cuando esta se abre

**-Ya llegue,…..¡ayyy!...¿que demonios?**, dice Boomer al pasar el señor ratón entre sus pies

**-¡Hazte a un lado, estorbas!**, indica Butch empujando a Boomer a un lado

**-¡Ya déjalo!** Indicaba Miyako saliendo atrás de Butch

**-¡Auch!... ¿que pasa aquí?**, pregunta Boomer sobándose la cabeza

**-Lo de siempre, ¿qué traes en esa bolsa?**, pregunta Kaoru

Boomer saca al muñeco de Miyako Octi de la bolsa

**-¡OIGAN AQUÍ ESTA EL!**, grita Kaoru a lo que Butch y Miyako entran de nuevo

**-¡OCTI!, ¿dónde habías estado?**, dice alegremente Miyako

**-Lo tome prestado para algo, ¿no leíste la nota que deje?**, pregunta Boomer

**-¿Nota?**, pregunta extrañada Miyako

**-Si, decía que lo tomaría prestado por hoy así para que no te preocuparas por eso, lo use para un nuevo disfraz para el restaurante y no solo eso mira**, al decir eso saca otro muñeco idéntico a octi pero es de color naranja

**-Es lindo, ¿y como se llama?**, pregunta Miyako

**-No se, esperaba que tu le dieras un nombre**, dice Boomer

**-Hmmm, se llamara **(calamardo XD) **Pulpi**, responde Miyako (me agradaba mas calamardo XP)

**-Ok entonces se llamara Pulpi y será el nuevo amigo de Octi**, dice Boomer (parece nombres de pokemons ¿no?)

**-Qué escena tan cursi**, dice Butch que se sentó a observar la escena

**-¿Y que esperabas que hubiera?** Responde Kaoru ya sin darle importancia al asunto

**-Mira Momoko, lo encontramos….¿Momoko?...¿que haces?, **pregunta Miyako

**-La-la-la-la comida**, dice nerviosa Momoko

**-Pero si solo estas picando apio**, dice Boomer

**-Si-si-si, una comida sana se empieza asi**, responde Momoko aun nerviosa

**-¡Ah!, ¿y Brick?** , pregunta Miyako

**-….No lo se…pero será mejor que no diga nada si sabe lo que le conviene**, dice sosteniendo el cuchillo muy amenazadoramente dejando a Boomer y Miyako con miedo

Afuera en el patio vemos a Brick tirado en el césped con la mejilla roja

**-No puedo creer que pasara de nuevo….maldición**, dice Brick sin dejar de ver el cielo

¿Quieren saber que paso? ^^

Cuando Brick cayo encima de Momoko pues…¿conocen el beso por accidente?...los dos se quedaron mas o menos 1 minuto así y después cuando se separaron fue tanto la vergüenza y el nerviosismo de que los descubrieran, que Momoko lo agarro rápidamente le dio una cachetada y lo lanzo por la ventana en medio de la confusión….recuerdo algo parecido aunque a mi si me dolió XP…

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10:When fall in love

**Despues de mi quemada de coco (con el final de Rendemption y la tarea), pense tan bien esto que ya no se si quedo realmente bien, es sobre los azulitos solamente, (si se que les gustan mas los verdes y rojos pero tambien merecen un espacio), el anteriro se supone que iba a hacer asi pero creo que perfeccione metiendo a todos, (me alegra saber que si puedo controlar mas personajes en un mismo tiempo), en fin espero les guste y espero publicar otro capitulo de Dragoner**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui vertidos no me pertenecen solo los secundarios**

Capitulo 60: When fall in love…what expect?

Dia 20, 5 días faltan para que acaben las vacaciones

No es divertido descansar de las cosas monótonas de la escuela, el trabajo y todo lo que nos hace enojar, vemos a varios divertirse en la playa, en el agua, así es y se puede decir que hasta las parejas están disfrutando esto, precisamente ahora vemos caminar junto a un rubio conocido de ojos azules junta a….a…..¿quien es ella?...no viene en mi lista…¿me perdí de algo?...es una chica de tez blanca y cabello largo de color gris además de tener ojos azules…..si alguien me avisa antes pues creo poder contarlo ¿no creen?...¿como que no esta en mi contrato eso?...si claro hi$%&%$"#, en fin veamos que paso antes de este suceso…..(cuando me una a un sindicato no me volverá a pasar esto)

Amanecía plácidamente en la casa de la playa nuestras queridas amigas las PPGZ junto a los RRB y la Miss Bellum, aun duermen a las 7:30 am (¿quien se pararía a esa hora cuando son vacaciones?, en uno de los cuartos se observa a Miyako Gotokuji estar despierta y pensativa

**-Octi…..¿que crees que piense de mi Boomer?**, pregunta Miyako a su muñeco de pulpo

**-Me pregunto si podremos ser mas que amigos…aunque también esta Taka-chan…..por un lado siempre e visitado a Taka-chan y este se pone muy contento, además creo que es la mejor persona para mi, por el otro esta el cambio de Boomer el cual ha madurado mucho y hasta se ve muy apuesto…le pediré consejo a las chicas** explica Miyako a octi dejándolo solo en la habitación (si se le quedan viendo mueve sus ojos en serio)

Miyako toca primero en la habitación de Momoko, a lo cual sale una desgreñada chica de cabellos naranjas aun dormida

**-¿Qué sucezzzzzzzzzzde?**, pregunta Momoko

**-Necesito que me acompañes a despertar a Kaoru por favor**, pide amablemente Miyako

**-¿Para que? es muy temprano zzzzzzz**, dice Momoko cayéndole algo de babita

**-Es que si voy sola no podre hacerlo**, insiste Miyako

**-Esta bien zzzzzzzz**, se queda parada durmiendo aun y solo es jalada por la rubia

Las dos entran al cuarto de Kaoru después de no recibir respuesta al tocar y ven a Kaoru dormida a pierna suelta (supongo que la fiesta de chelas estuvo bueno XD)

**-Kaoru, despierta por favor** dice Miyako moviendo a Kaoru la cual no despierta

**-Espera a más tarde ¿no? Zzzzzzz, **dice Momoko agarrándole cariño al piso

**-Es que tengo que hacer algo hoy y requiero que me ayuden, **dice Miyako con ojos tiernitos

**-Esta bien *Ajummm* pero como la vas a despertar, no con agua se levantaría**, opina Momoko

**-Tendré que utilizar algo drástico entonces, **dice Miyako acercándose al oído de Kaoru

**-Kaoru….Kaoru….despierta….aquí esta Butch….y dice que (susurro)**, que le dirá no se

**-¡SI SE ATREVE A HACER ESO LO MATARE!**, despierta una encolerizada chica de cabellos oscuros y ojos en flama

**-¿Por qué gritas tanto?, no sabes que tengo que dormir antes de ir a trabajar**, por desgracia dice un desafortunado chico de cabellos oscuros que paso en mal momento junto al cuarto

**-¡Oh, oh!**, dice Miyako al provocar un asesinato premeditado

**-¡ME LA VAS A PAGAR!**, grita Kaoru abriendo la puerta de un golpe y saltando encima de su presa

**-¡WTF!**, es lo único que alcanza a decir mientras su vida pasa enfrente de sus ojos

Era una masacre total, parecía un perro y un gato peleando por todo el pasillo del lugar

**-¿Que fue lo que le dijiste?**, pregunta Momoko ya despierta

**-Bueno veras..(susurro)**, le dice al oído a lo cual Momoko se puso toda roja

Después del velorio donde Butch solo esta cubierto con una manta

**-Le diremos al jefe que no podrás asistir hoy por tu "accidente" **, dice Brick saliendo del cuarto junto a Boomer

**-¿Qué le habrá echo para merecer algo así?**, pregunta Boomer

**-No lo se….y no quiero saberlo**, dice Brick tomando sus cosas yéndose al trabajo

Ya en el cuarto de las chicas

**-¿Por qué me dices esas cosas?, casi lo mato**, dice molesta Kaoru

**-Lo siento, es que se me ocurrió de repente**, dice Miyako pidiendo disculpas

**-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que querías pedirnos?**, pregunta Momoko

**-Verán….quiero saber ¿qué piensa Boomer sobre mi?**, responde Miyako

**-¿Qué?...** dicen ambas al recibir semejante noticia

Medio día en el restaurante el Pez Dorado, a falta de Butch andan atareados de aquí para haya

**-¿Dónde esta mi orden?**, reclama un cliente

**-Ya va, **dice Brick llevando otra orden

**-Quiero un Okonomiyaki y un poco de agua**, ordena una señorita

**-Enseguida, **dice Boomer tomando la orden para llevarla al cocinero

**-¿Cómo se le ocurre a tu hermano tener un accidente en este dia tan atareado?**, pregunta el dueño

**-Ya sabe que no es cuidadoso, pero estará mejor mañana (si no se muere hoy)**, dice Brick apurándose con las órdenes

Al lugar entra una hermosa chica de cabello color gris, con un vestido de una pieza holgado de color oscuro y sandalias con lentes para el sol que es llevado por otro mesero el cual se queda embobado por la hermosura de la clienta, al darle la mesa le hace una seña a Boomer para que la atienda ya que tiene que seguir recibiendo a las personas

**-Buenas tardes señorita, ¿qué desea comer?**, pregunta Boomer sacando una libreta para anotar el pedido

**-Hmmm, yo….¿no sé que elegir?**, decía la chica algo apenada

**-No se preocupe, el especial del día es un Udon especial con Negi picado**, dice amablemente Boomer

**-Si usted lo dice, esta bien** dice la señorita quitándose los lentes y mostrando unos hermosos ojos azules

Boomer se queda algo impresionado pero sin demostrarlo termina de escribir la orden y sigue con sus actividades

**-(No se que mosca me pico para hacer esto)**, susurra la chica que comienza a recordar lo sucedido hace rato

**-¿Y como quieres saber eso?**, pregunta alterada Momoko

**-Que vaya y le pregunte directamente**, contesta Kaoru

**-No puedo hacer eso, debe haber otra solución**, opina Miyako

Las tres se quedaron pensativas por un rato, hasta que

**-¡Lo tengo! **Dice Momoko al ir hacia su cuarto por unas cosas

**-¿Qué traerá entre manos?**, se preguntan Kaoru y Miyako

**-¡Taran! **dice Momoko trayendo varios disfraces

**-¿De donde sacaste eso?**, pregunta Kaoru

**-Yo siempre vengo preparada para todo**, dice orgullosa Momoko

**-¿Y esto?... ¿Un disfraz de Ivy de Soul Calibur?**, dice extrañada Miyako

**-¡AHAHAHAHAHA!, ¿no se como llego eso ahí?, en fin veamos que estilos te queda**, dice Momoko empezando a disfrazar a Miyako

Probaron con muchos estilos de anime/videojuegos hasta que quedo con su actual atuendo de chica la personaje Tomoyo Sakagami

**-¡Perfecto!**, dice Momoko

**-Si no lo viera, diría que no te conozco** comenta Kaoru

**-Excelente…. ¿y ahora?**, pregunta ingenua Miyako

**-¿Cómo que y ahora?, no se suponía que lo tenias planeado** dice molesta Kaoru

**-Espero me ayuden con esa parte también**, dice Miyako

Regresando al presente después de comer

**-¿Le agrado su comida señorita?**, pregunta amablemente Boomer

**-SI, gracias** contestaba la chica disfrazada

Voltea hacia la ventana y ve a Kaoru y Momoko del otro lado de la calle con unas gabardinas y lentes oscuros la cuales sacan una pancarta con la leyenda de "pídele si lo puedes ver después de que trabaje"

**-A…..este….podrias…** trata de decir la frase Miyako a Boomer que se le queda viendo extrañado

**-¿Sucede algo malo?**, pregunta Boomer

**-¿Podrías salir conmigo después de tu trabajo?**, pregunta Miyako ya con mas confianza

**-¿Disculpe?** pregunta asombrado Boomer

**-¡Como amigos claro AHAHAHAH!**, respondía Miyako

**-Bueno es algo extraño pero…..esta bien…**, responde Boomer

**-A que bien**, se alegra la chica

**-Pero no nos hemos presentado aun, mi nombre es Boomer**, dice el rubio

**-Mi nombre es…es…Kiyoko**, responde Miyako/Kiyoko (*a ver adivinen de donde lo tome ^^)

**-Bonito nombre….entonces te veré dentro de una hora ya que me dieron permiso para ir a ver a mi hermano**, responde Boomer ya terminando la conversación para continuar su trabajo

Miyako/Kiyoko sale del lugar y corre hacia sus compañeras a toda velocidad

**-¿Y bien?, **pregunta Kaoru

**-¡Dijo que si!, **dice alegramente la chica de ojos azules

**-¿Sabes que quiere decir eso?**, dice Momoko

**-¿Qué?, **pregunta Miyako/Kiyoko

**-Que accedió a salir con una completa extraña**, dice Momoko dando a entender su punto

**-Eso quiere decir….que no siente nada por mi al acceder a salir con una extraña para el**, dice la chica de ojos azules cayendo en una completa depresión

**-No le digas eso, anímate Miyako continuemos con el plan establecido**, dice Kaoru animándola

**-Esta bien *sniff*** contesta Miyako/Kiyoko ya con ánimos de nuevo

Una hora después

**-¿Dónde estará?, **se pregunta Momoko

**-No te preocupes ya saldrá, es lo mismo que cuando estoy esperando a….a…a…alguien**, dice Kaoru tratando de no decir mas

**-¿Qué quiere decir?**, pregunta Momoko mas intrigada

**-¡Nada, no me veas así!, mira ya sale** para fortuna de Kaoru Boomer sale al encuentro de Miyako/Kiyoko y empiezan a caminar con rumbo hacia la playa

(*Si, no, no, tal ves, luego te veo tengo una historia que contar….supongo que es por eso que nunca pongo atención)

Los rubios van por el muelle caminando disfrutando el paisaje como si estuvieran en una cita real (¿eso es no?), a lo cual los siguen de cerca las demás

**-¿Se la van a pasar a caminar todo el día? **dice impaciente Kaoru

**-Tenemos que estar cerca de ella para cuando requiera ayuda**, dice Momoko

Observan que Boomer va ir a comprar algo, a lo que la chica de cabellos azules se acerca algo angustiada

**-¿Qué sucede?, **pregunta Momoko

**-¡No sé que decir!**, dice Miyako/Kiyoko

**-¿Pero si tu siempre estas diciendo esas cursilerías y ahora no se te ocurre nada?**, pregunta Kaoru

**-Lo se pero, cuando estoy cerca de el, ¿no sé que me pasa? y no son cursilerías**, reponde Miyako/Kiyoko

**-Bueno cálmate te ayudaremos, solo lee lo que te vamos a escribir**, dice Momoko

Boomer regresa con unas bebidas a lo cual recibe gustosa Miyako/Kiyoko y se sientan en alguna de las bancas, la chica observa la pancarta que aparece enfrente de ella cubierta por unos arbustos y lo empieza a decir

**-Y dime… ¿te gusta algo?**, pregunta

**-Bueno, me gusta divertirme, salir un rato, trabajar en el restaurante con mis hermanos, leer, ver las caricaturas, jugar con pulpi ¿y a ti?**, responde Boomer a lo cual pregunta ahora a ella

**-A mi me gusta mucho los vestidos, ir de compras, incluso me gustaría ser diseñadora**, responde Miyako/Kiyoko a lo cual reacciona de que se descubrió a ella misma

**-Hmmmm, es lo mismo que le gusta a alguien que conozco, ¿qué raro?**, empieza a cuestionar Boomer

**-A de ser una persona muy linda si hace eso**, dice Miyako/Kiyoko

**-Si, tienes razón en eso**, responde Boomer con una sonrisa

La chica vuelve a voltear y como siellas hubieran adivinado lo que ella decia estaba escrito en la pancarta "Bien, ahora pregúntale sobre ella"

**-¿Y ella que es de ti?**, pregunta la chica

**-Bueno….es una muy buena amiga para mi…..pero creo que ella siento lo mismo en ese sentido, **responde Boomer a lo cual

**-….Bueno tal ves no sea asi….** Dice Miyako/Kiyoko

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?**, pregunta Boomer

**-Bueno, solo lo se…llámalo intuición femenina….¿y tu que sientes por ella en verdad?**, pregunta Miyako/Kiyoko

**-Bueno yo….** Antes de decir nada son interrumpidos por Brick

**-¡Con que ahí estas!, ¡Vámonos Butch me llamo diciendo que no le has llevado nada y que donde demonios te estas!**, dice Brick regañando a Boomer

**-¡Ok, ok, ya voy….espero volver a verte!** Dice Boomer que es jalado aun por Brick

**-¿Y quien era ella?**, pregunta Brick

**-Una amiga**, responde Boomer

Cuando ya están lo bastante lejos las chicas salen de su escondite y se acercan a Miyako ya sin la peluca

**-Ese Brick tan inoportuno, cuando lo agarre me las pagara** dice enojada Momoko

**-Lo podemos intentar de nuevo mañana Miyako no te preocupes**, dice Kaoru

**-No…..ya estoy mas tranquila con lo que me dijo, regresemos a casa** dice Miyako yéndose con sus amigas ya mas contenta

Tal ves no era lo que buscaba pero supongo que le basto la explicación y hablando de eso

**-¡Creo que….no lo voy…a…lograr…..Boomer…..te odio…!**, dice ya un moribundo Butch

Rest in peace Butch, nunca te recordare

-Shock-

Creo que yo tampoco viviré X_X

Continuara


	11. Chapter 11: I lost my path

**Solo dire, me esta dando sueñito disfruten y espero les guste**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui vertidos no me pertenecen solo los secundarios que van apareciendo**

Capitulo 61: I lost my path

**-Así que esta es la despedida**, dice Butch caminando con una mochila

**-Si, ya no hay nada que nos detenga**, responde Brick

**-¿Creen que nos extrañen?**, pregunta Boomer con una mochila en su espalda

**-¡No se echen para atrás!, ya estamos lejos de ellas y así nos quedaremos ya que tuvieron ayer para despedirse** dice Brick yéndose sin su gorra

**-¿No decías que la recuperarías?** Pregunta Butch

**-Ya conseguiré otra, es una lastima que se la llevara**, responde Brick ya sin voltear mas

**-¿Por lo menos podemos mirar una ultima vez este lugar?** Pregunta Boomer

**-…De acuerdo, pero ya no quiero seguir escuchando mas quejas de ustedes dos….**responde Brick indicando un pequeño monte donde se aprecia mejor la playa de Utzumi

**-Estuvimos aquí como un mes…..aprendimos tanto que no tendremos problemas para hallar un trabajo y un lugar donde quedarnos** dice Brick a lo cual los tres comienzan a recordar el día de ayer

Dia 23, dos días antes del regreso a la ciudad

En el restaurante el Pez Dorado

**-Bueno chicos, supongo que este es el adiós ¿no creen?** Dice el Dueño teniendo una despedida a los chicos junto a los demás del personal

**-Si pero nos enseño mucho, espero lo volvamos a ver algún dia** responde Boomer

**-El trabajo estuvo bien a excepción del disfraz pero me agrado**, dice Butch

**-Supongo que podremos abrir nuestro propio restaurante ¿no?**, dice Brick en broma

**-¡HAHAHAHAHA! No me hagas reír, en una semana los clausurarían por servir veneno** responde el dueño

Todos en el lugar ríen agradablemente y cerraron temprano para celebrar, después de eso los chicos se quedan un rato más con el dueño

**-Aquí esta su ultima paga, supongo que les servirá para su escuela y divertirse con sus amigas ¿eh?** dice pícaramente el dueño

**-Si claro (si supiera para que es en realidad) bueno nos vamos de aquí, hasta luego** dice Brick dirigiéndose hacia la entrada

**-Góceme por que me le voy, **dice Butch despidiéndose con la mano

**-Le enviare una postal y gracias por ayudarnos en todo**, dice Boomer dándole un abrazo y luego va a alcanzar a sus hermanos

**-Esos mocosos…les ira bien y espero tenerlos por aquí en el siguiente verano**, dice el dueño atendiendo de nuevo su negocio

**-Ok y ahora hay que hacer las maletas y sacar nuestro trasero de este lugar**, dice Brick animando a sus hermanos sin embargo

**-¿Podríamos hacer algo antes de irnos?,** pregunta Boomer

**-¿Qué?... ¿Que podría ser mas importante que…..?...¿te quieres despedir de ella verdad?** Dice Brick dándole en el clavo

**-Bueno, si ya no la puedo ver por lo menos que sea la ultima**, responde Boomer

**-Sé que le dirás que nos vamos y nos detendrán, así que la respuesta es ¡NO!**, responde Brick regañándolo

Boomer se desilusiona pero interviene Butch

**-¿No crees que estas siendo demasiado duro?, estoy seguro que no dirá nada**, dice Butch

**-Tu también ¿verdad?**, pregunta Brick mirándolo fijamente

**-¿No se de lo que hablas?** dice Butch sonrojándose y ocultando su mirada

**-De acuerdo nenas….si se quieren despedir de sus "amigas" háganlo pero nos vamos esta noche después que se vayan a dormir ellas y Miss Bellum**, dice Brick dejando a sus hermanos atrás

En la heladería

**-Bueno Momoko ¿Qué dices?...me acompañarías a la fiesta de despedida**, pregunta Sony a Momoko

**-Hmmmm de acuerdo será divertido**, responde Momoko

**-También pueden ir tus amigas para que se diviertan** dice Sony

**-Seguro, incluso llevaremos a los chicos para que nos despidamos juntos todos**, dice Momoko

**-Seguro Boomer y Butch también pueden ir…**responde Sony

**-¿No se te olvida alguien mas?** pregunta extrañada Momoko

**-Seguro….también puede venir Brick**, dice de mala gana Sony

**-Te molesta no es así** dice Momoko

**-…..Es solo que…. aun no lo acepto del todo por tener….ya sabes…** dice Sony tratándose de explicar

**-Que este a mi lado mas tiempo que tu, ¿verdad?** Pregunta Momoko

**-SI…..pero esta noche te demostrare que soy mejor que el…vaya o no a la fiesta** dice Sony tomando la mano de Momoko

Momoko solo sonríe pero su mente estaba confusa sobre lo que quería, después de salir y despedirse de Sony para mañana en la noche

**-¿Qué me pondré?...supongo que Miyako tendrá unos hermosos vestidos para la ocasión ^^, **dice emocionada Momoko

Al llegar a la casa entra y se da cuenta que no hay nadie, así que se dispone a relajarse en el sillón un rato, pero un ruido arriba le llama la atención, sube y ve que el ruido proviene de el cuarto de los chicos a lo cual toca la puerta

**-Hola, ¿Por qué tanto ruido?**, pregunta Momoko entrando al cuarto

**-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿acaso alguien te dejo entrar por que no lo creo?** Pregunta Brick Molesto

**-Lo siento, escuche mucho ruido y pensé venir a investigar, no es para que te molestes….ademas ¿Qué haces?, **pregunta Momoko

**-Estoy limpiando, ¿alguna otra brillante pregunta?**, dice Brick recogiendo algunas cosas

**-Bueno…Sony nos invito a la fiesta de despedida de estas vacaciones así que iremos todos** dice Momoko emocionada

**-¿A si?...bien por el…** dice Brick sin importarle

**-Supongo que Butch llevara a Kaoru y Boomer a Miyako… ¿y tu?...** dice tirando a matar Momoko

**-¬¬?...¿Quieres que yo te lleve?**, dice extrañado Brick, **pensé que irías con el niño bonito**

**-Me lo pregunto pero quería saber si ¿tu podrías llevarme?**, pregunta una ves mas Momoko muriéndose de la pena ya que ella nunca había sido así tan directa

**-…** Brick se queda callado sin decir nada

**-¿Pasa algo?** Pregunta Momoko

**-Mejor dile a Sony que te lleve…..sabes que a mi no me gusta ese tipo de eventos con un montón de perdedores**, responde Brick sin darle la cara

**-¿Cómo puedes ser tan…..?** dice Momoko yéndose del cuarto desilusionada y llorando

**-Sin hacer sentimientos…es lo mejor….** Dice Brick continuando su labor de hacer las maletas

En el parque

**-Sabes…¿creí que no ibas a venir?...**dice Boomer

**-Sabes que vendré si me lo pides, además ¿qué querías decirme?**, pregunta Miyako

**-No es importante, solo quería pasar tiempo contigo** dice Boomer algo sonrojado

**-Bueno…..no es para tanto, **dice sonrojada Miyako, **no es como si nos fueramos a separar o algo asi**

**-(Ojala fuera eso cierto)** piensa Boomer

**-¿Y solo quieres pasar el tiempo aquí sentado?**, pregunta Miyako

**-Es un hermoso atardecer, ¿para que desperdiciarla?, **responde Boomer a lo cual observan ambos sentados un hermoso atardecer

En la plaza

**-¡De acuerdo perdedor!... ¿si quieres que te derrote por que no pones algo en que seas bueno?**, dice Kaoru jugando con un balón

**-¡Debes estar soñando verdecita!... ¿piensas jugar o solo te la vas a quedar para admirarla?** Dice Butch desafiándola

Butch cito a Kaoru para un partido de Futbol Soccer, su ultimo de echo, seria una buena despedida para el, aunque ella no lo supiera aun

**-¡Vamos es todo lo que tienes!** dice Kaoru manteniendo el balón

**-¡Es temprano para cantar victoria!** responde Butch tratando de quitársela

Al final del partido quedaron de nuevo en empate, ambos contendientes estaban tirados en el piso cansados

**-(ahhh)…otro….(ahhh)..empate…(ahhh)** dice Kaoru tratando de respirar

**-….** Butch se queda en silencio

**-…¿Qué te pasa?...usualmente respondes algo sarcástico…**, dice Kaoru

**-…¿Serias feliz si yo no estuviera aquí?...** pregunta Butch

**-¿Qué?...¿porque preguntas eso?**... cuestiona Kaoru

**-Solo responde, es curiosidad** dice Butch tratando de no delatarse

**-Bueno…me aburriría mucho ya que eres muy entretenido….pero…..si te extrañaría un poco…** responde Kaoru tratando de no ver a la cara a Butch

**-Admítelo….no podrías vivir sin mi** dice Butch con sarcasmo

**-¡VETE AL DIABLO!** Dice enojada Kaoru

**-HAHAHAHAHA **Butch solo ríe para terminar su actuación sin que lo note

Las dos parejas llegan a la casa y se extrañan que este todo en silencio, normalmente cuando Momoko y Brick están juntos se la pasan peleando o viendo junto las series de anime o viendo revistas

**-Iremos a ver donde esta Momoko** dice Miyako yendo con Kaoru al cuarto de Momoko

**-¿Crees que hizo lo que creo que hizo?** Pregunta Butch

**-Lo mas seguro, ¿qué le costaba solamente dejarle un lindo recuerdo en ves de un enojo mas?** responde Boomer

**-Momoko…¿estas bien?** pregunta Miyako entrando al cuarto con Kaoru

**-Hola chicas…** responde algo desanimada Momoko

**-¿Estabas llorando?...si ese maldito te hizo algo yo…**dice con enojo Kaoru pero es detenida por Momoko

**-No importa, les tengo noticias…..Sony me invito a la fiesta de fin de vacaciones y también a ustedes, **dice Momoko ya algo animada

**-Sera muy divertido y tengo unos hermosos vestidos para que nos pongamos, ¿estará bien que vayamos nosotras solas?, **pregunta Miyako

**-¿No me digas que tenemos que ir con acompañantes?, **dice preocupada Kaoru

**-No, podemos ir solas si quieren, **responde Momoko

**-¿Y los chicos?** Pregunta Miyako a lo cual se quedan un momento en silencio

Afuera

**-Hasta que llegaron, **dice Brick

**-Dime algo…..¿te sientes bien dejarla así sin despedirte?**, pregunta Boomer

**-Sabia que empezarían así….pero ya me harte de esto….las chicas intentaran preguntarles si quieren ir a una estúpida fiesta así que invéntense cualquier cosa para no ir…..¿porque me miran así?**, pregunta Brick

**-No nos iremos sin antes de despidas de ella, **dice seriamente Butch

**-Sabia que dejarte pasar tiempo con Boomer te afectaría….¿pero que van a hacer al respecto si no lo hago?, **pregunta Brick

**-Le contaremos a las chicas tu plan y nos quedaremos excluidos para que sufras solo tu castigo **advierte Boomer poniéndose junto a Butch

**-…..Son unos $%&/%$#, **empieza a hacer una rabieta Brick a lo cual se detiene pensando

**-¿Y bien…?** preguntan ambos

**-¿Quieren que la invite a esa tonta fiesta?... ¿eso quieren?... ¡BIEN!... ¡VERAN COMO ME RECHAZA DE UN MOMENTO A OTRO Y QUE NO SE HABLE MAS DEL ASUNTO!, **grita Brick comenzando a correr hacia la pared

**-¿Qué va a hacer?**, pregunta Butch

**-Parece que va a subir la pared hasta su ventana, **responde Boomer

**-¡VA A SUBIR POR LA PARED HASTA LA VENTANA!** gritan Butch y Boomer tratando de alcanzarlo

Pero a pesar de alcanzarlo no lo lograron detener de empezar a subir hasta la ventana donde

**-¿Habremos que preguntarles?, **dice Miyako

**-Sé que no querrán ir, en especial Brick, el ya lo dejo muy en claro** dice triste Momoko

**-Pues no se ve así, **dice Kaoru señalando a la ventana

**-¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES?**, pregunta preocupada Momoko además de asombrada ya que no había forma posible que subiera

**-¡VINE A DOS COSAS!, **grita Brick tratando de no caer ya que estaba sostenido con las uñas de la pared de madera, **¡UNA ME DISCULPO SI….Y DOS TE LLEVARE PERO SOLO UN RATO!... ¿TE PARECE?**, grita Brick rezando por no resbalar de un momento a otro

Las chicas y los chicos se quedaron esperando la respuesta de Momoko, la emoción los esta matando (eso y si Brick se mata de tan alto ya que esta en el segundo piso)

**-¡LO VEN ELLA NO….!** Dice Brick que es interrumpido

**-¡SIIIIIIIIIII!**, grita Momoko a lo cual abraza a Brick

**-¡IDIOTA NOS VAMOS A CAEEEERRRRRRRRRR!** Grita Brick a lo cual se va junto con Momoko hacia abajo

**-¡CUIDADO!, **gritan Miyako y Kaoru

**-¡BRICK!**, gritan Boomer y Butch

Iban cayendo pero de repente

**-¡A NO….ME MORIRE YO PERO A TI NO TE PASA NADA!, **grita Brick tomando a Momoko en sus brazos y cayendo con ambos pies (si es posible eso, la experiencia habla)

**-Brick….me salvaste, **dice Momoko

**-Bien hecho hermano, **dice Butch

**-Buena atrapada, **dice Kaoru

Momoko se baja de los brazos de Brick

**-Gracias, ¿pero no te dolió?**, pregunta preocupada Momoko

**-Si…es….un….dolor…..indescriptible…¿me podrían hacer…un….favor…..?** pregunta Brick

**-¿Cual?**, preguntan todos

**-Tírenme…creo….que…me…acalambre…..gracias….**, dice Brick a lo cual es tirado al suelo pero ni aun así se acomoda de nuevo

**-Solo a ti se te ocurre hacer algo como eso, **dice Momoko alegremente a lo cual todos empezaron a reír

Pasaron el otro día preparándose (y recuperándose) para ir a la fiesta, aunque aun seguía el plan en marcha

**-¿Bueno como me veo?, **pregunta Boomer estando en un traje de gala (o esmoquin como le llamen a eso, nunca me he puesto uno)

**-Como un pingüino, je mientras que yo como un galán**, dice Butch también vistiendo un traje

**-Solo después de mi, **dice Brick vistiendo un elegante traje

**-¿Ya estarán listas?, se hará tarde**, dice Brick

**-¿En serio quieres seguir con lo de irnos?**, pregunta Boomer

**-Ya lo discutimos, ya se despidieron y así seguiremos**, dice Brick sin retractarse

**-Chicos, ¿quieren ver algo hermoso?, **pregunta Miss Bellum en un sensual vestido de noche (se me cae la baba)

Los chicos van hacia las escaleras de donde comienzan a bajar las chicas

**-¡WHOAAAAA!**, dijeron los tres al ver a las chicas con unos hermosos vestidos de noche

Miyako llevaba un vestido azul sin tirantes y con flores de adornos (el que le consiguió Boomer), Momoko lleva un vestido rosa con un solo tirante del lado derecho con bordados color pastel y Kaoru llevaba un vestido verde con un collar para sostener el vestido y bordados de estrellas

(Pensé en los mejores así que pueden cuestionarme si quieren T.T)

**-Me siento tonta de esta forma, **dice Kaoru

**-Te ves bien, me estoy enamorando, **dice Butch con sarcasmo

**-¿Te gusta?...**pregunta Miyako

**-Es lindo (si supieras lo que pase por conseguirlo), **responde Boomer

**-¿Qué te parece?, **pregunta Momoko

**-Espero que ese niño bonito lo aprecie si no, el se lo pierde, **dice Brick sin dejar de verla

**-Bueno vámonos todos, se hace tarde **dice Miss Bellum

**-Si, se hará tarde** dice Miyako saliendo con los demás

Los últimos en salir fueron Momoko y Brick ya que ella le dijo que esperara un momento

**-Quiero darte esto, **dice Momoko entregándole la gorra

**-Me atreveré a preguntar….¿por que?, **pregunta Brick

**-Solo te lo devuelvo, no es la gran cosa**, le vuelve a ofrecer la gorra

**-Entrégamela después, por ahora solo diviértete, **dice Brick rechazando la gorra y tomándola de la mano

**-Pero… ¿no era lo que querías?, **pregunta extrañada Momoko

**-Velo como un recuerdo, **dice Brick cruzando la puerta con ella

De nuevo en el principio

**-De acuerdo si ya se divirtieron es hora de ponernos en marcha** indica Brick tomando su mochila

**-Sabes que las volveremos a ver algún día, **dice Butch

**-Lo se pero no por un tiempo, **responde Brick

**-Oigan…¿soy yo o la banda de mi muñeca esta brillando?** Pregunta Boomer

**-El mio también, **responde Butch mostrando su banda brillar

De repente la muñeca derecha de Brick comienza a brillar y aparece una banda con la B grabada en ella

**-Díganme que solo apareció por que no pasa nada, **dice Brick al empezar a sentir unos temblores

**-Viene hacia aquí, escondámonos** dice Butch a lo cual al hacerlo ven pasar un robot gigante dirigirse hacia Utzumi

**-¿Por qué ahora?, **pregunta Brick

**-¿Qué no estaban en prisión?**, pregunta Boomer

**-El sistema judicial da asco**, comenta Butch

**-MUAJAJAJAJAJA, con este robot nos vengaremos de esas odiosas, ¿están conmigo?** Pregunta Mojo

**-¡SI!, **responde Fuzzy en el brazo derecho, la banda gangrena en los pies y en el brazo izquierdo y las amibas en el estomago (era como un robot de power rangers)

**-¿Qué hacemos ahora?**, pregunta Boomer

**-Ya no es nuestro asunto, vámonos** dice Brick

**-Pero….** dice Butch

**-Sin peros ya habíamos acordado lo que íbamos a hacer, **dice Brick siguiendo su camino acompañado por sus hermanos

10 segundos después

**¡MALDITA SEA, CREI QUE HABIAMOS DICHO SIN FORMAR RELACIONES CON ELLAS!**, grita Brick tratando de alcanzar al robot

**-¡NO FUE NUESTRA CULPA!**, GRITA Boomer tratando de alcanzar a Brick

**-¡DEBE SER ALGO QUE NOS ESTUVIERON DANDO, DE SEGURO FUERON DROGAS!** Grita Butch siguiendo a sus hermanos

Ahora la pregunta seria, ¿alcanzaran a detener a estos villanos o solo se quedaran con las ganas?, ¿mañana subiré el otro?, ¿esta por terminar esta historia?, ¿Por qué pregunto tanto?, no lo se solo me divierto

Continuara….


	12. Chapter 12:Fight for victory,die for her

**Aqui dejandoles la continuación, espero les guste y que ademas dejen un review para saber que si lo estan leyendo T.T, claro que se que mis lectora(e)s y escritora(e)s favorita(o)s lo leen ademas de que varios ya pusieron mis historias en sus favoritos, disfrutenlo**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui vertidos no me pertenecen al igual que la canción, solo los personajes secundarios son mios**

Capitulo 62: Fight for victory or die for her

El pequeño bosque era escenario de un evento el cual nadie prestaba atención, un robot gigante avanzaba con intenciones de atacar a playa de Uzumi para destruir a las PPGZ, avanzaban a paso lento pero seguro abarcando mucho espacio, atrás de el robot venían corriendo tres chicos con mochilas atrás tratando de darle alcance

**-Si no lo paramos…**dice Brick recordando lo sucedido hace rato antes de irse

Plaza de la ciudad, noche de fiesta por el termino de las vacaciones

La ciudad para despedir a sus visitantes organizo un baile formal para celebrar su estadía y elección con ellos, había música de ambiente y comida, además de varias parejas en ropa de fiesta de gala, arribaban al lugar nuestras parejas conocidas con vestidos de color rosa, verde y azul los cuales llamaron la atención en el lugar además de su despampanante cuidadora que atrajo la atención de varios solteros y casados también

**-¡Momoko!, **dice un chico que venia de traje también y era su amigo/pretendiente Sony junto a sus primos Duo y Terra

**-Hola chicos, que galanes se ven, **dice Momoko

**-Gracias, ustedes tampoco se ven mal, se ven divinas **dice Sony

**-No es para tanto, pero que bien se ve la fiesta, **dice Miyako

**-La gente del lugar se esforzó para dejar una experiencia única, **dice Terra

**-¿Por cierto donde están sus amigos?, **pregunta Duo

**-No pudieron venir por lo que veo, **dice feliz Sony

**-No claro que vinieron están por….¿eh?**, dice Momoko volteando para todos lados

**-Creo que acabo de ver a tres cadáveres ahí, **señala Kaoru a una bola de chicas que se acercaron a los chicos

**-¿Cuál es tu nombre guapo?**

**-Creo que tu signo es compatible con el mio**

**-Que te parece si hacemos una fiesta solo tu y yo**

**-¿Te gustaría ser mi chico especial?**

**-Por favor chicas, hay mucho de Butch para amar, **dice con aires de galanura

**-Estábamos con unas amigas y se pueden preocupar, ¿podrían hacerse a un lado?**, dice Boomer

**-¡Quítenme a estas locas!, ¿es que acaso no saben hacer otra cosa?, **dice Brick molesto por la actitud de las chicas

Las chicas seguían acosándolos hasta que una voz autoritaria les pidió permiso para pasar

**-¡HAGANSE A UN LADO PERDEDORAS!, **grita Kaoru a lo cual por miedo se hacen a un lado

**-Im to sexy for my shirth…..to sexy for my pants…..to…..(gulp), **paro de bailar Butch al ver a una enojada chica de ojos verdes tornándose en llamas

**-¡AL FRENTE Y MARCHEN!, **ordena Kaoru a lo que los chicos avanzan hacia donde están las demás

**-No fui yo….**dice Butch tratando de ganar un poco de compasión

**-Si claro como no don juan, ¡MUEVETE! **Grita Kaoru a lo cual Butch empieza a marchar como soldado

**-Ojala tuviera ese tipo de pegue con las chicas, **dice Duo sonriendo

**-Por favor ¿ya te viste en un espejo?** dice Terra burlándose de su hermano

**-Me alegra que vinieras Brick, **dice Sony extendiéndole la mano

**-Si claro como no, **responde Brick agarrando la mano para saludarlo a lo cual ambos hacen presión

**-¿Bueno podemos ir a bailar un rato?, **dice Momoko para liberar la tensión de estos dos

**-De acuerdo, ¿me permite esta pieza señorita?, **pregunta Sony soltándole la mano a Brick

**-Seguro, **dice Momoko a lo cual van a la pista de baile

**-¿Me permitiría bailar esta pieza?, a menos que su acompañante le moleste, **dice Terra a Miyako

**-Por supuesto, nos veremos después, **dice Miyako siendo llevada por Terra

**-¿Quieres bailar?, **pregunta Duo

**-Seguro, nos vemos babosos, **dice Kaoru tratando de tal ves meterle celos a Butch

Mientras las chicas bailan al ritmo de Run Devil Run los chicos solo observan

** -Ok, horas de irnos**, dice Brick

**-¿No podemos quedarnos un poco mas?**, pregunta Boomer

**-Cualquier lugar es mejor que esto, vámonos** dice Butch que al parecer resulto la treta

Cuando los chicos estaban a punto de salir, son detenidos por el dueño del restaurante

**-Vaya, vaya, si son mis antiguos empleados, ¿a dónde creen que van? La fiesta apenas comienza** dice el dueño

**-Íbamos a….beber algo, hace calor** dice Brick tratando de cubrir la verdad

**-Nada de eso, ustedes bailaran para sus chicas, ¿de verdad piensan dejárselas a esos?….mírenlos ni siquiera saben bailar** dice el dueño

**¿Quiere que bailemos?**, dicen los chicos sorprendidos

**-Así es, vamos mis chicos también los apoyaran ¿verdad?**, dice el dueño a sus acompañantes que son los trabajadores del restaurante

**-¿Nosotros?, pero señor no puede….**dice uno de los empleados

-**Son jóvenes aun así que lo hacen o el despido**, amenaza el dueño,** y a ustedes los entregare a la policía por estar espiando en el baño de chicas**

**-¿Cuándo hicimos eso?,** dicen molestos los chicos aceptando sin querer

**-Bueno eso es algo grandioso esta fiesta ¿no?, ahora para unas tres hermosas chicas, si las pueden alumbrar por favor….**dice el DJ a lo cual alumbran a Momoko, Kaoru y Miyako, **dedicado para ustedes**

**-¿Nosotras?**, dicen sorprendidas las chicas

** (*Como es difícil narrar sobre bailes les dejare lo que van a bailar a lo cual los invito a verlo en YouTube, solo pondré la letra, pueden suponer quien es quien por alguna extraña razón yo lo hice ^^)**

_**(2PM - I'm Your Man)**_

_**I'm your man I'm your man I'm your man  
>Baby I'm your man… I'm your man…<br>Please believe me Please be with me.**_

_**ima anata o mamoru tame  
>sou anata dake o mamoru tameni<br>sou kimi o tsutsumikomeru  
>kono kanjou so real<br>subete sasageruyo**_

_**sono kokoro no itami  
>ni yorisotte itainosa<br>You ain't gotta hurt koreijou  
>Let me love you uh imasugu<br>dakara koko ni iru**_

_**Baby I'm your man  
>itoshiiyo<strong>__**kono mune harisakesousa  
>sono mi o makaseteyo<br>negai o komete For you**_

_**jittoshite irarenainosa  
>mune wa atsuku takanarunosa<br>ima…sugu…aitai…  
>yuugen jikkou Move on<strong>_

_**subete wa kimi no tameni  
>You know that you can lean on me<br>itsumo kimi no sobani  
>You always be my baby<br>dekinai koto wa naisa  
>I'll do anything for ya<br>What your wish girl**__**nandemo  
>I'm your man Letz go!<strong>_

_**Baby I'm your man  
>makenaiyo<strong>__**  
>akenai yoru wa naikara<br>anata dake o mitsume  
>mirai o terasuyo True heart<br>Baby I'm your man I'm your man  
>Please believe me Please be with me<strong>_

_**ima wa kanashikute yarikirenai toshitemo  
>boku ga soba ni ite sasaeruyo<br>anata o shinjiteru**_

_**Baby I'm your man  
>itoshiiyo<strong>__**kono mune harisakesousa  
>sono mi o makaseteyo<br>negai o komete**__**For you**_

_**Baby I'm your man  
>daijoubu<strong>__**omoi ni owari wa nai kara  
>sekaijuu de hitori no<br>anata o mamoruyo True love  
>Baby I'm your man… I'm your man…<br>Please believe me Please be with me**_

Las chicas del lugar comenzaron a gritar mientras los chicos les empezaron a aplaudir y silbar, las PPGZ estaban que se las tragara la tierra en ese momento, estaban igual que los RRB los cuales se sentían como unos tarados por hacer esto

**-¿Dime como superaras eso primo?, **pregunta Terra a Sony

**-Sera mejor que te resignes, ya veo por qué ella le gusta ese chico** opina Duo

**-Tienen razón, pero por lo menos sé que la estoy cediendo a alguien que realmente la ama** dice Sony ya con las esperanzas perdidas

Los chicos y los empleados bajaron hasta donde estaba el dueño el cual estaba muy alegre con el resultado

**-Ven para que tómanos esas clases por la mañanas, deberían agradecérmelo….¡No los escucho!**, dice el dueño

**-¡Si jefe!, **dicen los chicos junto a los empleados muertos de la vergüenza

**-Muy bien ahora vayan y saboreen su noche de fama, **dice el dueño yéndose con los empleados mientras los chicos se quedan ahí

**-Espero no volver a hacer algo parecido, **dice Butch

**-Creo que esto nos pone como unos zoquetes, **opina Brick

**-¿Les habrá agradado?, **pregunta Boomer

**-¬¬? ¿Por qué preguntas eso? ¡IMBECIL!, **gritan Butch y Brick al ponerse mas colorados

**-Basta ya de una vez, vámonos de aquí antes de que pase algo mas, **ordena Brick a lo cual se empiezan a retirar entre la multitud

Se separaron para evitar que los vieran o intentaran parar, cuando Brick logra llegar afuera de la plaza se encuentra con Sony

**-¿Te retiras sin despedirte de ella?, **pregunta Sony

**-¿Y si así es que? Vas a pararme, **dice Brick desafiante

**-No, solo te diré que es tuya, **dice Sony

**-¿A que te refieres con que es mía?, **pregunta Brick

**-Nunca estaré a tu altura para que ella me ame como ella lo hace por ti, **dice Sony algo triste

**-¡No digas estupideces!, **grita Brick

**-Aun te comportas como un chiquillo, pero te diré algo antes de irte…**dice seriamente Sony

**-¿Qué?, **pregunta Brick

**-No importa cuanto corras, cuanto te escondas, volverás por ella antes de que acabe la noche, **dice Sony dejando a Brick parado sin decir nada

**-Solo dice tonterías, debo apurarme….además ya sabia que era mejor que tu y cualquiera que la pretenda…**, dice Brick yéndose del lugar

De vuelta a la realidad

**-¿Por qué no disparamos los misiles desde aquí?, **pregunta Ace

**-No, quiero ver su cara cuando las ataquemos y las derrotemos, **responde Mojo

**-Miren ese lugar, tendré mas cosas cuando acabemos con ellas y todas serán mías, **dice Fuzzy

**-¿Por qué nuestra parte no se mueve?, **pregunta Top Hat

**-Ya cállense, yo los saque de la cárcel y yo construí este robot para vengarnos, nadie nos mete a ese lugar sin haber echo algo primero, **dice Mojo levantando el puño

**-¡Oye Mojo!, **grita Brick

**-¿Quién se atreve?... ¡Chicos son ustedes!, **dice muy feliz Mojo

**-Tanto tiempo sin verte madre, **dice Boomer

**-Me alegro que estén aquí, para que vean como me deshago de las chicas Muajajajaja**, dice animado Mojo

**-Sobre eso….¿porque mejor no nos vamos con ese robot y tomamos alguna otra ciudad para hacerla nuestra?, **sugiere Butch

**-¡Es una excelente idea!, **dice Fuzzy

**-¡Que sea un lugar con muchas discotecas!, **dicen la banda gangrena

**-¡Si y seremos los amos del crimen!, **dicen la banda amiba

**-¡UN MOMENTO!... ¿Porque tanta insistencia de que nos vayamos de aquí?, **pregunta Mojo

**-Para que gastar algo tan grandioso en ellas cuando podemos tomar el mundo entero….**dice Brick tratando de convencerlo

**-¡No me digan que….. ¿no confían en su madre digo padre en derrotar a las chicas? **dice Mojo llorando

**-Para ser sincero….si, ya pasaste por mucho es mejor dejar que la vida siga su curso…..**dice Boomer

**-Tienen razón, que sea borrón y cuenta nueva, así que…..**dice Mojo**, ¡ACE DISPARA ESOS MISILES!, **ordena Mojo

**-¿QUE?, **gritan los chicos

**-Sera una despedida para ellas, además así siempre recordaran que somos superiores a ellas, **dice Mojo a lo cual Ace empieza a apuntar

**-Hasta nunca chicas, recuérdennos JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, **se rie Ace preparándose para disparar

**-¿Qué hacemos ahora?, **pregunta Boomer

**-No podemos interferir ¿o si?, **pregunta Butch

Solo Brick se queda mirando como empieza a apuntar y solo agacha la cabeza

En la fiesta

**-¿A dónde habrán ido esos tontos?, tienen mucho que explicar **dice Kaoru todavía avergonzada

**-No sabia que Boomer bailara de esa forma, **dice tímidamente Miyako

**-Y me dijo que no quería venir, **dice Momoko a lo cual se acerca Sony

**-¿Sucede algo chicas?, **pregunta Sony

**-Buscamos a los chicos, ¿no los has visto? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Me dijeron que las recogerían después en la fuente, ya que tenían que quitarse la fama de esta noche, **dice Sony esperando que le creyeran

**-¿Eso te dijeron?, **pregunta Miyako

**-Si, palabra de explorador, **dice Sony jurandolo

Momoko se queda algo pensativa ya que a Brick no le cae bien a Sony

**¡PREPARA!, **grita Mojo

*Thump*(latido)

**-Momoko, ¿ocurre algo?, **pregunta Kaoru

**-¡APUNTA!, **grita de nuevo Mojo

*Thump*

**-Me es difícil creer eso…..**responde Momoko

**-JAJAJAJAJAJA, **empieza a reir Ace

*THUMP*

**-Pero esta noche, creeré sobre eso, así que espero no nos hagan esperar tanto…en especial Brick, **dice Momoko

*THUMP*

**-¡FUEGO!, **ordena Mojo

**-Te aseguro que será así, **dice Sony con una sonrisa

**-KABOOOMMMMM-** es lo que se escucha al quedar destruido el misil lanzado

**-¿QUE?, **se queda sorprendido Mojo

**-¿Las chicas nos descubrieron?, **pregunta Fuzzy

**-¡Miren!, **dice Top Hat y su banda al observar un objeto salir del humo a toda velocidad a lo cual lo esquivan dirigiéndose hacia Brick

**-¡CUIDADO HIJO!, **grita Mojo pero ve que fue lo que en verdad paso al detener con su mano el objeto que era un trompo

**-¿Fue el?, **pregunta Ace

**-¡Nos han traicionado!, **grita Fuzzy

**-¿Por qué?, **preguntan la banda amiba

**-Así que, traicionan a su creador….si asi va a hacer, ¡QUE ASI SEA!, **grita Mojo poniendo al robot enfrente de los chicos

**-¡LISTOS CHICOS!, **grita Brick sosteniendo con su mano izquierda la banda de su muñeca

**-¡LISTOS!, **dicen Butch y Boomer poniéndose en su posición

Los chicos comienzan a transformarse y sus ropas cambian a pantalones de mezclilla negras, una playera de colores rojo, azul y verde, sus tenis blancos y una chamarra con el logo R, además de tener un cinturón con la R grabada y la B en su muñeca

**-¡ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z!, **gritan los chicos poniéndose en pose de combate (Brick en cuclillas, Boomer con sus dos pistolas del lado derecho y Butch de brazos cruzados del lado izquierdo)

**-Lo lamento madre, pero no permitiremos que lastimes a las personas de ahí y sobre todo…. ¡QUE LAS LASTIMES A ELLAS!, **grita Brick preparándose para pelear

*Como diría un compa mio **¡IS SHOW TIME!**

Continuara…..


	13. Chapter 13: Home

**Una ves mas gracias por los reviews y disfrutenlo (Ademas los invito a ver el dibujo de xelsior456 en devianart, se van a sorprender con lo que hizo aqui nuestro amigo ^^)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui vertidos no me pertencen y la cancion tampoco solo los secundarios que vayan apareciendo**

Capitulo 63: Home

**-¿Como llegue a esto?, primero al nacer o que fuimos creados o como sea éramos unos chicos geniales, incluso fuimos considerados como los peores enemigos de las PPGZ y una amenaza para la ciudad, incluso logramos arrebatarles sus ropas para demostrar nuestra superioridad, las enfrentamos 1 a 1 con los poderes que nos dio Him, lo cual fuimos derrotados por unos besos…..ahora que recuerdo la ultima ves que conseguimos estos poderes les robamos un beso, ¿Por qué lo hicimos?...en mi mente aparece como mostrar una forma de superioridad frente a ellas pero lo que es mi corazón….. Realmente quería probar sus labios de cerca…de acuerdo ya lo dije…ahora después de los eventos en estas vacaciones estamos aquí mis hermanos y yo frente a nuestro creador, nuestra madre Mojo Jojo y todos los demás perdedores en un estúpido robot y ¿Por qué?...por dos cosas 1.-proteger a todos los amigos que hicimos así como los buenos recuerdos y 2.-por que no permitiremos que les pase algo a ellas aunque nunca sepan que estamos haciendo esto… ¡MALDITOS SENTIMIENTOS!...**

_**(Skill Project Jam)**_

_**We're going to a space over our future  
>We're looking for a place under a shining star<strong>_

Los RRB Z usan de nuevo sus poderes después de aceptarlos, atacan a Mojo y los demás villanos para detenerlos de atacar la playa de Uzumi donde se encuentra el baile de despedida, pero primero intentan alejarlos lo suficiente para que nadie se de cuenta de esto

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
><strong>_

**-¿Y con que hiciste ese robot, de una cajita feliz?** Dice Boomer burlándose

_**Oh oh oh**_

**-No insultes mi intelecto, **dice Mojo

_**omae no yuuki takaburu toki unmei no doa hirakareru  
><strong>_

**-¡OIGAN BABOSOS INTENTEN PEGARLE A ESTO!, **grita Butch bajándose los pantalones

_**sore wa yoake ka towa no yami ka haganeno kobushi ni kake!**_

**-¡AH MIS OJOS!, **grita Ace lanzando misiles

_**haruka na oozora ni hikari no ya wo hanatsunda**_

**-Jefe yo lo ayudo, **dice Big Boy intentando avanzar con el pie izquierdo

_**I can fly! (Hey) You can fly! (Hey)**_

**-Avisa cuando avances nos vamos a caer, **alega Weevil que iba con el

_**We can fly! (Hey) "motto motto"**_

**-Oigan no hagan eso shhhhhhhhhh, **dice Ivy alcanzando avanzar con el pie derecho

**-Pffffpfpfpfpfpfppf, **dice Lunk (¿Qué dijo?)

_**Skill my heart ginga no hate made  
><strong>_

**-¡Vamos acércate para que te de un buen golpe!, **desafía Fuzzy con el brazo izquierdo

_**atsui yume wo moyase All I can do!**_

**-¿Quién crees que soy un tonto como tu?, **dice Boomer volando alrededor del brazo

_**Skill my soul tamashii wo yobi samase  
><strong>_

**-¡Creo que es mas fácil que intenten bailar que tratar de golpearnos!, **se burla Brick de Mojo esquivando los rayos de los ojos del robot

_**jidai ga ore wo michibiku kagiri muteki sa! (All Right)**_

**-¡Deja de moverte! **Reclama Mojo tratando de apuntar

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (shijou kuuzen saikyou Battle)  
><strong>_

**-¡Oigan nuestra parte no tiene ningún arma!, **reclama la banda amiba

_**Oh oh oh**_

**-Muy bien ¡HORA DE HACERLOS CHATARRA!, **grita Butch acercándose hacia las conjuntaras del robot, **¡SEISMIC PUNCH! **

_**Ten wo kiri saku kyodai na ken kiseki no chikara yomigaeru  
><strong>_

Suelta un golpe el cual la vibración comienza a zafar las partes del robot

_**ai suru tomoyo atsui mune de hagane no biito wo kike!**_

**-¡AYYYYYY!, **gritan los villanos al caer como si fueran piezas de una torre de cartas

**-Eso fue fácil** dice Boomer

_**arata na densetsu wo ima kono te de kizamunda**_

**-¿Que esperabas? son perdedores, **dice Butch

_**I can fly! (Hey) You can fly! (Hey)**_

**-Así es, nosotros somos mejores** dice Brick

_**We can fly! (Hey) "Motto Motto"**_

**-¡Y ellos no!, **dicen los tres al mismo tiempo chocando las manos

Mientras celebran las partes del robot comienzan a moverse y sacan unos cohetes cada parte transformándolo en vehículos

_**Skill my heart jigen no kanata he  
><strong>_

**-Es demasiado pronto para celebrar, **dice Mojo alcanzando la altura de los chicos

**-Bueno esto es nuevo, **dice Boomer

_**monogatari wo tobase I'll never die!**_

**-Ahora es nuestro turno…. ¡A ELLOS!, **ordena Ace comenzando a dirigirse hacia los chicos

**-¿Tienes algún plan?, **pregunta Butch

**-Si… ¡CORRE POR TU VIDA!, **grita Brick comenzando a volar hacia el mar

_**Skill my soul nan do demo tachi agare  
><strong>_

**-¡No huyan cobardes!, **dice Fuzzy lanzando sus misiles

**-¡Ahora quien manda shhhhhh!, **dice Ivy tratando de embestir a Boomer

**-Pfpfpfpfpfpppfffpfpf, **dice Lump

_**mirai ga ore wo michibiku kagiri fujimi sa!**_

**-¡Jajajaja pega pega pega!, **dice riéndose Big Boy tratando de embestir a Boomer también

**-Dales Big Boy, ya casi los tenemos **apoya Weevil

**-¡Ahora conocerás a Ace!, **dice mientras lanza misiles a Butch

**-¡Vamos hijo, ven a darme un abraso Muajajajaja!, **dice Mojo lanzando rayos a Brick casi atinándole

**-¡Seguimos sin tener nada que disparar T.T!, **dicen tristemente la banda amiba

Los chicos tratan de esquivar todo lo que les mandan pero cada ves es mas difícil, hasta que quedaron arrinconados rodeados por todos ellos

**-Bueno esto demuestra que somos superiores incluso más que ustedes, no queda duda que las chicas caerán también frente a nosotros** dice Mojo muy confiado por su pronta victoria

**-Esto esta mal, tenemos que contratacar, **dice Butch

**-Si pero ¿como?, si los atacamos cuando están separados será mas difícil…** dice Boomer preocupado

**-Tendremos que improvisar, **dice Brick

**-¿Sus ultimas palabras?, **pregunta Ace

**-¡Si bésame el trasero!, **dice Butch

**-¡Ya basta acábenlos!, **ordena Mojo los cuales disparan los misiles de los brazos y piernas además de el rayo de la cabeza que da en el blanco

_**haruka na oozora ni hikari no ya wo hanatsunda**_

Se crea una gran explosión que se observa en el cielo a lo cual en la fiesta

**-¿Escucharon eso?, **pregunta Miyako

**-Serán fuegos artificiales, **responde Duo

**-Miren, **señala Terra el cielo

**-Guau esos si son fuegos artificiales, **exclama Kaoru

**-¿No sabia que hubiera un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales?, **dice con duda Sony

**-Solo fue uno, supongo que apenas comienza, **dice Momoko

De la nube de humo van cayendo como inconscientes los chicos directamente hacia el mar, a lo que Mojo y los demás se vuelven a fusionar

_**I can fly! (Hey) You can fly! (Hey)  
>We can fly! (Hey) "motto motto"<strong>_

**-¡SI!, fue un éxito jajajajaja ¡nadie nos va a detener!, **celebra Mojo

**-Vayamos por esas superbobas ** **para terminarlas de una ves**, dice Ace

_**I can fly! (Hey) You can fly! (Hey)  
>We can fly! (Hey) "motto motto"<strong>_

**-Yija, esto si es una fiesta campirana, **dice Fuzzy

**-¡Viva el jefe y nosotros!, **celebran los miembros de la banda gangrena

_**I can fly! (Hey) You can fly! (Hey)  
>We can fly! (Hey) "motto motto"<strong>_

**-Nosotros ni siquiera participamos, **se queja la banda amiba

_**I can fly! (Hey) You can fly! (Hey)  
>We can fly! (Hey) "motto motto"<strong>_

Los chicos van cayendo dejando a los villanos con la guardia baja a lo cual Brick abre los ojos

**-¡AHORA!...¡TORNADO SPIN!, **grita Brick tirando su trompo hacia el mar el cual comienza a girar rápidamente haciendo que crezca mientras Brick se encuentra en el centro

"_**Motto Motto" "Motto Motto"**_

Sus hermanos también se despiertan y se hacen a un lado del enorme tornado, el cual empieza a absorber todo a su paso

**-¿QUE ES ESO?** pregunta Fuzzy temeroso

**-¡NOS ESTA JALANDO!, **grita la banda gangrena

_**Skill my heart ginga no hate made**_

**-¡HAZ ALGO MOJO!, **grita Ace

**-¡MAXIMA POTENCIA A LOS COHETES DEPRISA!, **ordena Mojo a lo cual ya es tarde

**-¡ESTAMOS COOPERANDO VIVA!, **dice la banda amiba que solo tienen cohetes

_**atsui yume wo moyase All I can do!**_

El robot es absorbido al interior del tornado de agua y Brick sale de el por arriba

**-Terminémoslo, ¡BOOMER!, **grita Brick

_**Skill my soul tamashii wo yobi samase  
><strong>_

**-¡ICE SHOOT!, **dispara un rayo de hielo que comienza a congelar el tornado de agua dejando al robot adentro sin poder moverse

_**jidai ga ore wo michibiku kagiri muteki sa! (ALL RIGHT)**_

**-¡HORA DE VOLAR! Denme sus poderes chicos, **dice Butch poniéndose enfrente del congelado robot

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (shijou kuuzen saikyou Battle)**_

**-¡AHÍ VA!, **grita Brick lanzando energía de su yo-yo hacia Boomer

**-¡DALES DURO!, **grita Boomer sosteniendo el rayo de Brick y lanzándolo con sus pistolas

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

**-¡COSMIC PUNCH!,** grita Butch al recibir la energía y golpea el tornado congelado rompiéndolo y causando que explote el robot lanzando a los villanos por los aires

**-¡FUIMOS DERROTADOS OTRA VES!, **gritan los villanos volando por los aires hasta perderse

**-¡HAYAMOS NUESTROS MISILES!, **dice Top Hat apretando un botón que tiene lanzando varios cohetes al aire dando un espectáculo

_**We're going to a space over our future**_

En la fiesta

**-¡GUAUUU FABULOSO!**

**-¡ESTA NOCHE SI VALIO LA ESTADIA!**

**-¡MIREN CUANTOS FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES!**

**-¡ES LA MEJOR FIESTA EN LA QUE HE ESTADO!**

_**We're looking for a place under a shining star**_

**-¿Quién es el jefe? Eheh, ¿Quién es el jefe?, **canta Butch

**-¡Somos los mejores héroes de la historia!, **celebra Brick

**-¡Y un misil se dirige hacia nosotros!, **dice Boomer bailando con sus hermanos

**-¿EH?, **dicen los tres al percatarse del misil que se dirige hacia ellos

_**We´re try to sing a song for new world**_

**-¡YA EXTRAÑABAMOS ESTO!, **gritan los tres al ser lanzados por la explosión hacia el cielo desapareciendo

En la fuente

**-Bueno aquí estamos, **dice Miyako

**-No veo a esos tontos, **comenta Kaoru

**-Tal ves decidieron no venir, **opina Momoko

**-Vamos ya sabíamos que esto no iba a pasar, **dice Kaoru

**-Tienes razón, **apoya Miyako algo triste

**-Si, ni que fueran a caer del cielo o algo parecido, **dice Momoko a lo que escuchan un grito

**-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**-¿Qué es eso?, **pregunta Miyako apuntando al cielo

**-Parece que esta cayendo alguien, **responde Kaoru

**-Si…. ¡PERO VA A CAER AQUÍ, HAGANCE A UN LADO!, **grita Momoko a lo que se retiraron de la fuente

Al momento de caer se observan tres figuras de colores estrellarse en la fuente que hace una gran columna de agua, cuando se calma un poco el asunto se acercan a ver

**-¡WOHOOO!, ¡OTRA VEZ! **grita Butch saliendo del agua

**-Yo paso, me duele todo el cuerpo **dice Boomer saliendo de la fuente y cayendo al piso

**-glugluglugluglu, **es lo único que se escucha de Brick ya que sigue volteado de cara hacia abajo del agua

**-¿DE DONDE CAYERON USTEDES?, **grita Kaoru

**-¡Oh, oh!, **exclama Butch

**-¡BOOMER!, ¿ESTAS BIEN?** pregunta Miyako acercándose a el

**-¡BRICK!, **grita Momoko que se lanza a la fuente a sacarlo

**-*Puag*cof*cof*, ¿eh? ¿Acaso morí y estoy en el cielo?** Dice brick mirando la cara de Momoko

**-No digas esas cosas, **reclama Momoko sujetando a Brick

**-Tienen mucho que explicar, **dice Kaoru

**-¡Oh si….este! por donde comienzo…**dice Butch tratando de dar razón de lo sucedido

**-Pero primero….¿estas bien?...**dice Kaoru sonrojada

**-¿Eh?...si claro…jajaja, ¿por que no podría estarlo?, **dice Butch sonrojado

**-Dime donde te duele Boomer, **dice Miyako

**-Cuando estas conmigo no siento dolor, **dice Boomer a lo que Miyako se sonroja

**-Vamos a sacarte de aquí, **dice Momoko sosteniendo a Brick

**-De acuerdo *cof*cof* pero primero….** dice Brick a lo cual de así como así le da un beso a Momoko

Boomer y Butch no se quedan atrás y les dan un beso a Miyako y Kaoru también bajo la luz de la luna, desde lejos estaba Sony junto a sus primos que llegaron espues de que cayeron los chicos observando la escena

**-Sera mejor darles privacidad, **dice Terra

**-Estoy contigo hermano, **apoya Duo

**-Te dije que volverías por ella antes de que acabara la noche, **dice Sony alejándose junto a sus primos

**-Y ¿Por qué fue eso?, **pregunta Momoko

**-Para saber si seguía vivo, y parece que si… **responde Brick

Después de eso dieron una explicación de lo sucedido y sobre sus poderes, empezaron a caminar dirigiéndose a la casa yéndose los tres chicos del brazo cada una

**-¿Cuándo nos iban a decir que tenían poderes?, **pregunta Miyako yendo del brazo de Boomer

**-Supongo que cuando estuviéramos listos, no sabíamos como reaccionarían **responde Boomer

**-Pudiste haber confiado en mí, **reclama Kaoru tomado de la mano de Butch

**-¿La chica mas ruda que conozco no me hubiera echo nada si le decía sobre esto?, **pregunta Butch

**-Aun así debías habérmelo dicho, **reclama Kaoru

**-¿Qué harán de ahora en adelante?, **pregunta Momoko caminando recostada en Brick

**-Supongo que usarlos para ayudarlas y vivir una vida normal, **responde Brick

**-Eso no va con ustedes, **opina Miyako

**-Es raro verlos de esa manera, **agrega Kaoru

**-Pero creo que podemos vivir de esa manera y ver si resulta, **dice Momoko sacando la gorra roja y poniéndosela a Brick

**-Si supongo….**

Las vacaciones han terminado y cada turista se retira de las preciosas playas de Uzumi hacia sus trabajos y escuelas, en la estación de los trenes

**-(tururú) Pasajeros con destino a New Tokio favor de abordar (tururú)**

**-Bueno, es hora de irnos **dice Butch cargando las maletas

**-Subamos de una ves, estoy cansada de esperar aquí **dice Kaoru entrando al tren

**-Miss Bellum, ¿no falta nada verdad?, **pregunta Miyako

**-No ya traemos todo, subamos **dice Miss Bellum subiendo al tren

**-Vamos Boomer **dice Miyako

**-Un momento linda, deja acomodo las maletas y listo, **responde Boomer terminando de acomodar las cosas

**-Nos vemos Momoko, **dice Sony

**-Me dio mucho gusto conocerte, espero volverte a ver **dice Momoko

**-A ti también te deseo un buen viaje Brick, cuídala bien quieres** dice Sony alzando el brazo

**-Hmp, ten por seguro que lo hare, **dice Brick coyando el brazo junto con el

**-Ya es hora de que suban, si no se perderán el tren, **comenta Terra

**-Adiós y escribanos a nuestros correos electrónicos, **dice Duo

**-Lo haremos, vamos Brick **dice Momoko tomando de la mano a su novio (uno de verdad ^^)

**-Si tal ves nos veamos el siguiente verano, **dice Brick siguiendo a Momoko para subir al tren

Al ya estar en su respectivo vagón bajan la ventana y todo el grupo se despide de sus nuevos amigos

**-¡CUIDENSE!, **grita Sony

**-¡NO LOS VAMOS A OLVIDAR!, **grita Miyako que es sostenida por Boomer por atrás

Butch y Kaoru solo hacen la señal de la paz para despedirse

**-¡ADIOS!, **grita Momoko

**-¡ME SALUDAN A SU HERMANA!, **dice Brick despidiéndose con la mano

**-¡LO HAREMOS!, **gritan Terra y Duo despidiéndose

Asi el tren se aleja del lugar, en el trayecto el grupo esta durmiendo (Butch duerme en las piernas de Kaoru mientras ella duerme sentada, Miyako y Boomer duermen recargados uno junto al otro tomados de las manos junto a octi y pulpi) menos Brick y Momoko que están observando el paisaje

**-Dime algo, ¿creías que íbamos a terminar así nosotros?, **pregunta Momoko

**-Por un lado diría que estoy sorprendido, y por el otro diría que era lo que mas deseaba, **responde brick dándole un beso a Momoko y se acomoda su gorra para dormir plácidamente con su novia recargado en el

**(*No es lindo, aunque me dejaron aquí sin ningún dinero o algún transporte para regresar….será un largo viaje así que solo diré gracias por leer lo que escribí y los espero en alguna de las demás historias ya que aquí termina este, pueden ver las de espera para que me digan cual sigue gracias y sigan soñando…..debí traer tenis T.T) **


End file.
